Battle Royale: Memento Mori
by R.O.TR
Summary: 72 hours. 42 students. Kill or be killed. Simple really. Finished.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Hi everybody and welcome to the first fanfiction I've put online in over two years. In a way this is almost like putting up my first, as it's been so long it all seems new to me. However just like I can't seem to stop buying Manga, I also can't stop this feeling of wanting to write. _CJ_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, and will never own Battle Royale 

"Well there she is!" exclaimed the commentator, "The triumphant winner, having overcome and survived against the rest of her former friends and classmates!"

A small blood-soaked girl stepped into view of the cameras. A man dressed in a lavish suit approached her. He held out a hand which she merely stared at.

"Congratulations on your win! You hadn't been one of the favorites at the beginning, but you showed a great resilience. What do you have to say?"

She muttered something. The man leaned forward. In one swift movement she removed a large shard of glass, slashing through the mans neck. He began to gurgle as he fell backwards. The girl stared directly into the camera and slit her throat. The camera cut away to a man wearing what was an obvious black wig.

"The survivor there. This has been the forty third battle royale this year. Do not forget to keep updated with this channel! The military have given us exclusive rights for the upcoming forty-fifth event. Coming very soon!"

Across the country many people turned off their televisions, shaking slightly, afraid. A select few turned off the televisions, happy at the winnings they had just received.

* * *

**Battle Royale: _Memento Mori_**

"Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal."

* * *

Chapter 1 

New Beginnings

It was a relatively dry day when Takamasa Adachi stared out of his window, bored of his incredibly dull homework. He knew he should do it, the punishments could be severe, but he had a fieldtrip tomorrow- he'd have a whole evening to do it tomorrow. His father had yet to return from work. He sighed. The Republic of Greater East Asia was not the place for a teenager to live. One day he'd get some money and leave this place- possibly heading for America or Europe. Anywhere but here.

But for now he was stuck here. However he was better off then many. Though not rich, he lived in relative comfort, safe from the risk of riots or the random intervention of the military. His school was one of the more orderly ones present, the headmaster using fear and extreme punishment to keep students under control. Takamasa had soon realized it was best to behave now and keep his head down, so he could live his life later, when free. He was thankful for Jun, his best friend. The more serious one of the two, he'd always remind Takamasa to keep in control- very useful for when one of the high and mighty teachers went on a rampage.

His dad should have been back by now. Takamasa loved the old man, slightly small and old and balding before his time. It was obvious his height must have come from his mothers side. Not that he'd ever been able to know her. His father had worked hard to raise enough money to allow Takamasa to go to a more respected school.

He pulled the drab curtains shut and curled up in bed. He looked forward to the trip- it would surely be a day to remember. He just hoped the weather didn't turn too bad. He fell asleep, failing to notice his father didn't return that night. The small man had been held captive to prevent him from telling his son the truth and so reducing the number of participants.

-

Jun Ota stood beside Takamasa as they waited for the bus to arrive. The sky had been a dark grey when he had first woken, but now it was beginning to clear up, almost blue. Jun shifted his backpack impatiently. He stood slightly taller then his best friend beside him.

"Think this bus will ever turn up?" he asked.

"It should do. Eventually. Arriving in time to help us show up late at the park, helping us miss the first, and probably best activity."

Jun shrugged. "As long as we get a day off school I don't care how late we are."

"You mean you don't enjoy those wondrous lessons?" asked Takamasa sarcastically.

"Hey they may not be the most interesting classes, but they help give us a better chance for the future, with the possibility of a better life" said Aki, a diminutive girl, who carried the tag of class nerd.

"Whatever. All I know is another year or two and I'm out of here" replied Jun.

"And then out of this country?" asked Takamasa as Aki walked away.

"Oh yeah" said Jun grinning.

"Can't these damn Asians do anything right?" said a person walking by, "Over ten years I've lived here, and these bastards can't do a damn thing."

Yu Ishida, another classmate, watched furiously as the person walked by. His name was Owen Miller, one of only two non-Asian people in the class. He was English, unlike the American Jack Landon. And unlike the bearable Landon, Miller was racist, thinking more then just poorly of all of his Asian classmates. He had also been living here slightly longer, just over fourteen years. Miller, with a few days growth of stubble, chucked his bag to the floor.

Landon meanwhile was busy chatting with Daisuke, a keen sportsman and one of the more handsome students. Rie and Kana, two attractive girls, stood beside the two, laughing and keenly watching Daisuke. Takamasa smiled. He knew Daisuke only had eyes for Mari, a moderately attractive girl who had a reputation (backed up by herself) for being willing to do anything sexual. A yell caught his attention.

He turned, and felt a brief strange feeling as Aya Noguchi walked past. From a young age he had found himself fond of her, but after being friends when younger, they had drifted apart slightly, Takamasa nervous about talking with her after accepting he had romantic feelings for her. Yusuke, her older brother by about eight minutes was busy trying to embarrass her in front of her best friend Kasumi. His hair was at the thickest and longest it had ever been. After ignoring him, he started dancing around his sister, Aya pushing him away and muttering obscenities that did not belong to such an attractive girl.

Dante Yabuki, a boy with startling blue eyes, a rarity, stood chatting with the shifty looking lean Kensuke Iwata. Takamasa didn't trust Kensuke- he always seemed slightly on edge and slightly paranoid. And his lapdog Dante did look like he could handle himself in a fight.

"Well look what finally decided to show up!" yelled Yuichi.

The group watched as a slightly battered looking bus slowly pulled into the cramped parking lot. The door screeched open and a heavyset man stepped out. He looked at the collection of people in front of him.

"Ah I see all forty-two of you were kind enough to turn up. Sorry abut the lateness, but as you can see, this is not a very modern bus, and as such it had a few complications in getting here."

Akiko Saito stepped into the bus first, the man barely moving out of the way in time. She merely brushed past him, the man grunting. Slowly the others climbed onto the bus, Takamasa and Jun, two of the last people on. They walked past Aya who looked up.

"Hi Taka" she said as he walked by.

He smiled and returned a barely audible reply. Jun nudged him in the ribs as they walked along the bus.

"Well _Taka_ looks like someone might still like you."

"I doubt it" he replied, "She wouldn't be interested in someone like me."

"Well, there's always Yohei" whispered Jun as they walked past the lanky boy, the only openly gay member, any possible others keeping their sexuality a secret. He looked up (complete with black hair goatee) and waved at them.

"No, I think he's still waiting for you to ask him out" said Takamasa, slapping Jun across the back of the head, before saying a quick hello to Yohei.

Shoko and Hiromi, two seemingly inseparable girls, sat alongside Takamasa at the back of the bus. Shoko, the smaller of the two leaned across to Jun.

"So, still looking for a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Oh yeah- hey if you want, both of you can be- I'm man enough."

Shoko frowned while Hiromi smiled behind her back. Jun grinned as Shoko turned away in disgust. Dante seemed to shuffle uneasily a few seats down. In front of them Ryo Sato turned around to face them.

"Jun."

"Ryo" replied Jun.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" asked Takamasa.

Ryo rubbed his short hair, now dyed a bright blond. "Got sick of my normal color- so I dyed it. What'd you think?"

"Seems kinda lame" replied Jun.

For the second time is as many minutes Jun received a slap. "You know this fieldtrip?" asked Ryo.

"I'm aware of it."

"Well, do we actually know where we are going? We've all been looking forward to it, but I don't think any of the teachers have actually said where we are going. Isn't that a bit strange?"

Jun was silent. Takamasa thought about it. No one had actually said much about the trip at all. In fact he had no idea where they were going. Jun looked as puzzled as him. They had been so excited about going, they never thought about where they were going. The bus continued creaking its way forward for half an hour, Takamasa listening to inane chatter and watching increasingly isolated countryside pass him by. Suddenly someone yelled.

"What's going on?" asked Ryo.

Jun stood up, leaning on Ryo's chair. He turned around and indicated to Takamasa to take a look. He stood up like Jun and looked at the scene in surprise. The thin driver had slipped on some sort of mask, while the large man put on what was clearly a gas mask.

"What's going on?" asked Jun.

"Oh shit" said Taeung, sitting beside Ryo. "No way…no this can't be happening."

"What?"

"Oh it's just like what happens all the other times" he groaned, "No it can't be happening."

"What!?" yelled Takamasa.

"It's that program- that military thing. Some people call it the battle royale."

Ryo shook his head. "No."

A low hissing caught Takamasa's attention as the bus came to a sudden halt. A grey gas began to fill the vehicle, people at the front slumping. Aya and one of the boys were standing up, but collapsed. Takamasa stood up to go and help her. However he began to feel drowsy. The gas was tasteless and without smell, and slowly he fell to his knees. Jun was hitting the glass, his blows becoming weaker and weaker.

A shadow, one of the students fell in front of him. The heavyset man stood watching with his arms crossed. Takamasa struggled to keep his eyes open. He felt the bus start moving again as his head fell to the floor. In silence he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Briefing

Chapter 2

Briefing

The scarred grey walls slowly came into focus. His head shaking, Takamasa tried to focus, his vision blurred. His neck itched, and he reached up, feeling something cold, metallic resting tightly around his neck. He gasped. He thought he knew what was around his neck. He gasped again as a sharp pain ran through his skull, just behind his eyes. Memories slowly returned. A fieldtrip. Gas masks? Sleeping…so very tired. Battle royale? What was that?

A dull booming. Footsteps, so loud the sound hurt his already aching ears. He looked to the side. Jun was slowly waking up, shaking his head, just as confused as he. To his other side sat Yuko, one of the twenty one girls of his oversized class. She was sitting up straight, facing forwards. She turned and stared directly at Takamasa. He opened his mouth to say something but she merely shook her head. There was a loud crash from behind. Trying to ignore the sharp pain in his neck, he turned to see that Megumi had contrived to knock her desk over. A man, still a shadow to his pained eyes stepped forward and chucked the desk back into place, slapping the girl across the face.

He turned back to find someone studying him intently. The woman's face, distorted by the pain smiled. White teeth…smile seemed genuine. She held out a head as his head began to spin.

"Are you ok?" asked the feminine voice.

Takamasa opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. She signaled something to the unseen people sitting at the front of the room. He rose his head to say something but the pain overcame him. The room began to fade from view, darkness returning. His head slammed against the cold wood of the desk. Before he fell unconscious again, he heard the voice, faint.

"Give them thirty minutes, and they should be ready."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he merely fell into darkness.

-

Takamasa did not know how much time had passed when he awoke. A man, no more, a soldier, stood in front of him. He looked down at the boy, satisfied, and turned, walking past the still unmoving Yuko. He stopped beside the person next to her, a boy named Takuya Iga. The boy appeared fast asleep. The soldier swept down with both hands, one striking the desk hard, the other hitting him across the back of the head. With a loud yell and some swearing Takuya awoke, glaring up at the man.

"What are you doing?!"

The soldier merely looked down at him with disgust. He turned away when Takuya reached out, grabbing his arm. The man grabbed his hand, pulling it from his hand and slamming it down hard enough to crack part of the wooden top. The soldier walked away as the boy held his hand tentatively. A few minutes past, until all of the students were awake.

A long crash from the front caught their attention. A thin man, with an even thinner mustache stood beside the great man from the bus. The larger man held a great metal baton, while the thinner man stepped forward.

"My name is General Arai. I believe I have someone here that you might all know."

Almost as one, the students turned their heads as the wooden door opened. Takamasa watched in disbelief as Kobayashi, their teacher, stepped into the lifeless room. He wore a baggy green jumper, combined with jeans and muddy trainers. He rubbed his bald patch, as he stepped towards the desk.

"Mr. Kobayashi?" asked Yu Ishida.

"The very same Yu. However in the present situation it is best to speak only when spoken to. I am here, as it is my duty to watch over my class. To see who will bloom into either a man or a women."

"What is happening?" asked Akiko.

"Again you spoke without being spoken to, but being such a pretty girl, I think I'll let you off once" replied Kobayashi smiling. "I am not the one to explain what is happening. That is better suited to the men here."

"What are we doing here?" yelled one of the students behind Takamasa.

"You are here because of your collective actions" stated Arai, stepping in front of the teacher, facing the class. "The levels of teenage misbehavior have reached new lows. You are the lucky class chosen for the event of the battle royale. You have the great honor of battling one another, to prove which _one_ of you is the champion, a winner above all else."

"Battle?" asked a girl.

"Yes Megu. A battle. However this is no mere school battle- battling against bullies, drug addictions etc. This is a proper battle. A battle to the death! A battle in which you must kill one another until only one person remains."

"This is a joke right?" asked a boy, "A trick on us before we leave the school?"

"No Mehdi. And you'd do better then to compare the grand act of a battle royale to a mere school prank. Do not think I'd have anything against snapping the neck of anyone who offends our military's great program." The man paused and walked behind an oak desk, pulling out a chair. He sat down and looked towards the class. He cleared his throat and put on a pair of glasses.

"You are currently sitting inside a maximum security military facility. We have changed our procedure slightly. We are situated on an isolated, small island, divided into sections- which will be more important later. Normally you would be sent out one by one, with a few seconds gap. However this time we are going to split you up, make you work hard to form your inevitable alliances. I grow tired of this- Osa, please explain the rules."

Another man, dressed in military uniform stepped to the front of the class.

"Today twelve of your number will be divided up among five boats. You will be transported by sea along the islands edge and unloaded at random sections. The other members of this class will exit through that door…" he said pointing to a battered looking metal door. "You will be given survival packs containing food, water, maps and a compass. Some may even receive a basic first aid kit. You will also receive a dark blue bag." He paused, smiling with apparent glee. "Inside the bag you will find an object provided at random. For some of you it will be weapons to help you kill one another. Others may find helpful equipment. Some may find nothing of use at all. There are very few rules- but there are some. You have a three day time limit from the moment all people are released into the island. Before me sit forty two students. By the end of hour seventy two only one person may remain alive, or else those collars around your necks will be activated- and trust me they are 100 lethal. They keep a constant check on your pulse rate. And there's a fun little extra this time. Collars around those who are dead will be released. This helps to save money. But more importantly it offers survivors another weapon- some are explosive, some are rapid cutting weapons. A perfect thing to clip around an unsuspecting persons legs or arms."

Takamasa was silent, like much of the class. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Surely they wouldn't want to kill forty one people for a mere program? Surely they were joking? Kobayashi wasn't smiling, he just stood looking forward with a neutral expression.

"The island will be completely isolated and open save for an abandoned settlement, and this facility- which is guarded twenty four hours a day. Anyone attempting to hide here will be gunned down. As the good General mentioned the island is divided into sections- just like a normal map- A-H, 1-8. For the first three hours this will mean nothing. You will be leaving at approximately 1800 hours. After that time, every three hours will see one zone become a danger zone until 2200 hours. Only one for the next few hours- you could do with some beauty sleep! A danger zone is exactly what it sounds like. If you spend too long within the zone the collar will be triggered, and you will die. This time we will not be telling you the placement of new danger zones. Instead your collar will beep rapidly, with a flashing _violet _light. Please remember that- flashing with red means 72 hours is almost up, and some people are still alive. Both lead to death by activation of the collar. Both allow forty seconds for action to occur- kill someone, or escape from the zone. There are no rules on whom or how you kill. Just that you must kill."

"Today is Tuesday. The battle royale will end, regardless, at 1800 hours Friday evening. We are being kind to you with danger zones today. But as of 0700 Wednesday morning _at least _five new zones will be activated before a cease at 2200 to allow rest, movement and planning. Have fun little soldiers!"

Takamasa was jolted out of his daydreams by a loud slam. They turned their heads to where Landon sat, having slammed his desk. Osa strode across to the American. He placed both hands on the end of the desk, as though restraining himself. Osa looked down at the boy, the look of fury on his face matched by that on the American's.

"And what is the meaning of this outburst?"

"I am an American civilian! You cannot do this to me, it is illegal!"

"You are a nationalized member of the Republic of Greater East Asia! You are open to all the benefits of our nation, and have rights no greater then any other person."

"Fuck the Republic of Greater East Asia!" He spoke in English, hoping the man wouldn't understand.

The movement was swift, a shiny object slashing through the air. Landon yelled as a sharp knife pinned his left hand to the desk, piercing through the upturned palm. He gripped the knife, tightly in place, and tried to pull it free. He looked up at the man.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"No one insults our nation and no one argues with me." He reached down and yanked out the knife, leaving a thin trail of blood across the desk. He walked back to the front of the room. "Any other complaints?"

A girl stood up. He looked at her questioningly. The girl, Keiko, shrieked and rushed towards one of the open windows. A waiting soldier grabbed her, throwing her back into the room.

"You can't do this!" she said, standing back up. "I won't let you!" She pulled out a small knife slashing across the soldiers face. "Try and stop me! You won't do anything!"

"Sit down" shouted Taeung desperately, "Just sit down and be quiet!"

"No" said the girl slashing wildly with the knife.

"Please Keiko, just sit down" asked Kobayashi, stepping forward. "Just put the knife down."

Takamasa watched the sitting man, stifling a yawn, remove a handgun from an unseen draw. He turned off the safety and pointed it at the girl, carefully aiming past Kobayashi.

"Look out!" yelled Yuko.

Without much effort he took aim. He pulled the trigger and a loud boom rang out through the room. Keiko wheezed quietly as the back of her throat exploded outwards, splattering blood and chunks of cartilage and flesh against the wall behind her. With one last surprised look at the girls she slumped to the floor. Some people screamed, some yelled in surprise, while many watched in shocked silence.

"No more stupid actions" said Kobayashi sternly, "No more deaths in here."

"No more questions. The following people have been selected. Please step forward to receive your bags and prepare for boarding the boats. Arrive in the order you are called. Kasumi!"

The girl stood up. She turned to face Aya. "I'll look for you! I'll try and help." Her voice quivered slightly. She walked towards another soldier, who stood beside metal containers holding bags. Her school skirt revealed her legs to be shaking as she slowly approached the man. The soldier handed her the bags without even looking at her.

"Jun Ota! Step forward!"

Takamasa's best friend stood up and took the bags. He didn't give any of the soldiers a second look, as though disgusted with them. Takamasa wondered if he'd ever see him again.

"Yuko!"

The girl took her equipment and followed Jun out of the room. She remained silent too.

"Takamasa!"

Half shocked at hearing his name, Takamasa found himself walking and picking up the bags without even realizing he had been moving. He followed Yuko, out into the corridor where the others stood, pale and waiting. Half in shock he didn't hear the names being called, following the other three, separated from the other eight. All four were to go on the same boat.

A man in a dark blue uniform shoved a metal door open. Takamasa stepped outside into the coldness of the dark night. A dark blue sky was above them, while waves crashed against the concrete harbor. The man pointed to a small metal and wooden boat, wordlessly telling them to get on the boat.

Soon all four sat within a damp, cramped room. The waves crashed against the hull, Yuko looking like she might be ready to throw up. Jun was idly playing with his sleeves while Takamasa stared at the walls.

"Can you believe this is happening?" asked Kasumi.

It took Takamasa a few seconds to realize she was talking to him. "N-no. I keep on hoping it's a joke."

"That'll never happen" said Yuko lifelessly.

Takamasa turned to Jun. "So what did you get?"

"I'm not even going to bother looking until we arrive." He was silent a moment, and turned to face Takamasa. "I'm not going to kill you Masa. I don't want to kill any one."

"Me neither" replied Takamasa.

"There can only be one winner" said Yuko.

"Then I'll kill myself" replied Jun.

"I don't want to kill anyone" said Kasumi, "B-but I don't want to die."

"Well looks like you'll have to make a difficult choice" said Yuko, turning away from the others.

They sat in silence as the boat engine started, the ship rattling slightly. They were silent as the boat moved for twenty minutes, all asleep as the boat rocked in the waves. They were brought back from their rest as there was a loud boom, an explosion.

"What was that?" asked Kasumi nervously.


	3. Chapter 3: Unions

**Part 1**

**The Game begins**

Chapter 3

Unions

The lights were a bit too bright. He was squinting, and he never looked too good like that. This area was much different from where the four students had sat. It too was cramped, but was brightly painted, filled with high tech equipment, televisions and recording equipment.

"Can we turn down the lights please?" he asked as people applied make-up.

"Sure thing."

The people moved away. The signal was given, and he watched the title screen on the small TV screen in the corner. The cameraman gave a signal to start.

"Hello America! Roger Carlson here presenting the first episode of part two of AFE's new reality television series. For those not in the know, two months ago, in a worldwide first our channel signed exclusive rights with the Republic of Greater East Asia. In a move that helped reestablish links with the country, AFE has managed to gain exclusive rights to the military videos of the RGEA battle royale program. For the next three nights we will be providing highlights of the best events, with your favorite TV personalities taking a look at events during the day.

'We will be showing full uncut highlights from ten to six in the morning- you must be eighteen or over! So don't forget to tune in tonight! The series begins at eight, with interview with both the public as well as doctors and Psychologists who give their expert opinions on the competitors. So if you want to see real emotion, joy, triumph and tragedy, the brutality of life, totally unscripted tune in tonight!"

-

Takamasa glanced upwards as booted feet clanged on the metal roof above their heads. A door slowly swung open, and a man stepped inside, dressed in body armor. Behind him stood a man wielding a rifle. The two looked at the group in disdain- mirroring the students feelings towards them.

"What was that noise?" asked Jun, standing up.

"One of the other ships collided with rocks. The captain was always a fool. The ship exploded killing all aboard" said the man with the weapon. Jun shook his head in disbelief.

"Why the concern? Four boys were on that boat- fewer people for you to compete against." The loss of at least five lives had no impact on the man at all.

"Takamasa! Kasumi! Up now. Bring bags" said the lead man.

"Why?" asked Kasumi standing up.

"You two have reached your landing area. Try not to kill each other too soon" said the man, showing a grin missing many teeth.

Takamasa looked at the man angrily, but held his tongue. Behind him Jun remained seated, but spoke.

"Good luck Takamasa. I'll try to find you. And you have my word I will do you no harm!"

Takamasa heard Jun repeating the phrase "My word!" as he stepped up metal stairs.

The reached the top of the stairs, stepping onto the deck, where a powerful wind blasted at them. Takamasa stumbled slightly, while Kasumi, caught off balance fell. One of the men grabbed her and yanked her to her feet.

"Up now!"

They were shoved to the edge of the ship, where a thin wooden plank led down to soggy land. One of the men pushed at them, and gripping the bags tightly, Takamasa made his way down, Kasumi following him.

"Enjoy the experience!" yelled one of the men sarcastically over the sound of the wind. With a low clanking the ship continued to move along the coast, Kasumi and Takamasa standing together in the gentle rain. Takamasa slid the bags from off his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we might as well see what we were given" said the boy, unzipping his bag.

When Kasumi didn't reply, he turned to see her sitting on the ground, looking up at him tearfully. He crouched down, taking her hand. Nerves? Fear? Takamasa knew that he was scared.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to die out here- you're probably going to kill me" she said, forcing herself to stop sobbing.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone." _He hoped that would be true. _

"How can I trust you? How can you trust me? How can we trust anyone?" she asked.

"You can trust me." He unzipped the bag and looked inside. He sighed and looked at Kasumi. He pulled out his item- a paperback book. "Unless I paper cut you to death, I think you are fine for now. So what did you get?"

Kasumi unzipped her bag, pulling out a hammer, glossy brown wood meeting cold grey steel. She looked at it with disgust, holding it as though she were holding a venomous snake. She shook her head.

"I can't use this! Not against people I've known for years! Some are my friends! Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know" said Takamasa shaking his head, "I don't know Kasumi."

She wiped away the few tears that had collected in her eyes. "Now what?"

"We find Jun- my friend- and Aya. I haven't spoken to her much recently, but the four of us should be able to come up with something. And we'll have people around us who we can trust. We can defend ourselves together."

Takamasa helped the girl to her feet. She thanked him, and threw away the now useless item bag. She pulled the survival bag over both shoulders. They were silent as Takamasa studied the small compass. When he had placed it in his pocket, he found Kasumi standing before him, holding out the hammer. He looked at it, and then at the girl.

"What?"

"Take it- its better for both of us if you have it- we need to defend ourselves- I know some people won't be against killing."

He nodded, and took the hammer, sliding it under his belt. He looked in the direction the boat had gone.

"We should go north- that's where the boat is going. It'd be a good idea to find Jun- he might have a good weapon. Then we can look for Aya."

Kasumi nodded.

"And you promise you won't turn on me?"

"I promise you. Lets go, I think the rain is beginning to stop. We can run for the forest and then we'll have some cover. From the rain…and the others."

"You really think they'd turn on people that they've known for years?"

"Definitely" replied Takamasa as they began to walk. "For some people, the fear of death will greatly outweigh their conscience. Some will kill to save their lives, just like others will try not to do anything, and some may even kill themselves to prevent harming anyone else. There's over thirty people out there. And I don't trust many of them."

Kasumi shifted her bag again. "Do you think we can trust Yuko? She might be with Jun."

"I'm not too sure. Hopefully she'll take off and we won't have to make any dangerous decisions."

"So what do you think Jun got?"

"I have no idea. But I hope it was something good."

---

Landon shivered in the cold. Why did he decide to leave his jacket at home? None of this would have happened if he hadn't come here. If he'd stayed in America he wouldn't even have to wear this stupid uniform. If he'd stayed…he shook his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts. If he got too bogged down thinking about those types of things, someone could easily sneak up on him.

_Snap! _

Just like they were doing. Shivering no longer due to the cold, Landon slowly turned, holding a thick branch he'd ripped from a tree. He stood waiting, knowing someone was out there. He held it up, gripping it tightly, adapting a pose similar to a baseball batsmen.

"What, you planning on hitting me for a homerun or whatever you yanks call it?" called out a voice.

"Owen?" whispered Landon.

The boy appeared from the shadows, stepping out from the forest, into plain view, hands held high, trying to appear non-threatening.

"So run into any of the locals yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. You?" called out Landon, keeping his distance from the boy.

"Not yet. You believe this shit? Damn it- I tell you, you wouldn't find bollocks like this in England or America. How's your hand?"

Landon held it up gingerly. He'd made a makeshift bandage from the straps of the equipment bag. "Stings a bit, but I can use it still."

"That's from that other bag they gave us isn't it. What'd you get?"

Awkwardly Landon placed the bag on the ground and bent over it, opening the zip. He reached inside, and slightly surprised by its weight, pulled out a crowbar, one end with a cruel sharpened point.

"Crowbar. How about you?"

Owen reached into his pocket and pulled out something small. He laughed roughly.

"A toothbrush. That ought to help eh? I might die, but at least I'll have nice white teeth."

Landon lowered the crowbar, relaxing slightly.

"You want to join me, help each other out? Two heads are better then one as they say."

"West versus East. Sounds ok to me."

Owen slowly marched up to Landon, and extended his arm, revealing a pale colored hand, which Landon shook. Owen nodded and slipped the plastic toothbrush back into his pocket.

"Lets get out of here" said Owen, "If there was anyone around, they've probably heard us by now."

---

Yuki Jin had long ago accepted death, even before today. His family was fools, friends non-existent. He had spent years merely existing, and had grown bitter of the fellow people in his class, who appeared to have nothing against insulting him. He didn't have the money and security was too tight to walk into the school with a gun- but now he'd actually been given license to kill them all.

However he knew he was neither the smartest, strongest or fastest of the group. There were many people out there better then him- who had no special emotional attachments to him. If they had to kill someone, few people would be put ahead of him.

But the collars offered revenge. He had heard the rules clearly. One person left at the end or all collars are detonated. He glanced as the cracked watch. About an hour had past- seventy one to go. He slipped the small saw into the bag and rushed off into the forest. He had only three goals. Avoid the others. Avoid the danger zones. Kill them all…and himself.


	4. Chapter 4: First Actions

_A/N- Well here is chapter four. Ought to decide on an update schedule soon so as not to use my (relatively large) backlog of written chapters. Feel free to review! Anon reviews should be accepted..._

* * *

Important Update: Contestant Dossier 

5 contestants killed before arrival

17 boys remain 20 girls remain (First names only)

1 Yu

3 Owen

4 Yuki

5 Dante

7 Takamasa

8 Kensuke

9 Jun

10 Shun

11 Daisuke

12 Yohei

13 Taeung

14 Mehdi

15 Ryo

16 Yusuke

17 Takuya

18 Yuichi

20 Jack

1 Aya

3 Kasumi

4 Kaori

5 Akiko

6 Aki

7 Saki

8 Megu

9 Chika

10 Emi

11 Mari

12 Miki

13 Rie

14 Mai

15 Kana

16 Erika

17 Yuko

18 Shoko

19 Hiromi

20 Megumi

21 Ai

Chapter 4

First Actions

Aya glanced at the island stretching out in front of her, shielding her eyes from the high wind. She knew somewhere out there was her best friend, most likely with Takamasa, who had once been almost as great a friend. But she hadn't spoken to him properly in years- she didn't know what he'd do in a situation like this. Maybe he'd help her out…maybe he'd be against helping the person who he could have thought took one of his friends from him.

People could change, radically sometimes, or else could seem to be the same person as when they were last around. She just hoped he hadn't changed too much, and was still that kind hearted boy who had a bit of trouble speaking around girls in social situations. She was thankful that there wasn't any lightning as the winds swept across the flat grassy fields.

"Damn it Aya, get back here, don't stay out in the open- you could be an open target" exclaimed Yohei. She'd ran into the boy shortly after leaving one of the boats. She hated traveling on boats. Didn't matter much now.

"Yeah, some of us got guns- other people are likely to have them, and be more willing to use them" added Mai.

"I'm coming…I was just looking" whispered back Aya, dashing back to the cover of the rock outcrop.

A small group of people waited for Aya as she arrived, sheltered from the cold rain and fast wind. Aya did not know many of the people very well, but they were all as shocked as her, and all had gathered together after leaving the building. Yohei sat wielding a form of sword, cleanly polished. Mai stood beside the boy, looking at the weapon uneasily. Erika brushed her long black hair out of her face and held the Uzi tightly. She had been looking slightly more confident ever since Yohei turned off the safety for her. One of the other girls sat away from the others, having not said a word since she had met them. Aya knew she was called Ai as she occasionally confused her name with Mai.

"We can't win this can we?" asked Mai.

"Surely we have some hope" said Aya, hoping to raise spirits slightly.

"How?" asked Yohei. "We are facing armed students, all of whom know they have to kill the others to survive. We on some isolated island in the middle of nowhere, and we have these damn collars on our necks that can kill us."

"Maybe they don't do anything."

Aya turned to find Ai had stood up. She had a look of both determination and grim fear on her face. She looked at Aya.

"Huh?" asked Erika.

"Maybe they lied about these things" she said softly, "Maybe it's just a way of control, filling us with fear." She reached up and gripped the lightweight metal collar. She looked at the others as she held it. "It could be a trick."

"No wait a minute" said Yohei, "Don't touch that!"

"Just wait- we can't be sure what will happen" agreed Aya.

"And what if it doesn't do anything? What if people die because they believed in something that wasn't true?"

She took hold of the collar and yanked down on it. She looked relieved as nothing happened. Aya paused- maybe Ai was right. Ai tried to pull apart the collar at the meeting of the two joints. _Beep beep beep. _Ai glanced down at the collar, now rapidly flashing. She looked at the others with wide eyes.

"Help me!"

Yohei and Erika rushed over, Aya trying to stay out of the way. Yohei smashed the collar to no avail, while Erika wrapped her fingers around the collar, trying to pull it apart. Suddenly there was a loud metallic whirring noise, and Erika screamed in pain. She fell back from Ai, three of her fingers now bloody stumps. Yohei yelled as the collar ripped through Ai's neck, the girl not having time to scream as her throat was ripped apart. Blood splattered across Yohei and the lifeless girl fell backwards.

Mai sat as though in shock, unable to speak. Aya stood with tears in her eyes as Yohei yelled in anger. Erika, in combination from her wound and the death was busy throwing up on the wet grass. Yohei glanced up at Aya and pulled off one of the dead girls shoes.

"W-what are you doing?" muttered Mai.

"Helping Erika" replied Yohei, pulling off one of the long black socks that Ai was wearing.

"This might hurt" he said, as he sat down by Erika. She yelled as he wrapped the sock around her injured hand numerous times, pulling it tight before forming a small knot. He also pulled out a glove.

"It might sting, or stick to the wound, but I'd wear this to stop mud getting in the wound."

Erika nodded her head and struggled for breath as she slowly pulled the glove over the ruined hand. Aya turned away from the injured, to the dead, where true to the mans word the gore soaked collar had now unclipped from around Ai's neck.

"Now what?" asked Yohei. Aya crouched down beside him.

"I'm going to look for Kasumi."

"You're going to go out there?" asked Mai in disbelief.

"Yes. I need to find and help my friend. You can come if you want to."

"Fuck that" said Mai.

"Erika's not in much condition to travel at the moment. She could suffer shock. We're ok here, and I should stay and help them."

Aya nodded. She picked up her survival bag. She took one look at a crumpled picture of her family and placed it in an inside pocket of her thin school jacket. She picked up the golf club she had received, which like the gun had had the metal covered in mud to prevent light being reflected and drawing attention.

"I hope to see you again" she said. Yohei nodded this time. He was sure they would never meet again. As the girl vanished, Yohei pulled the crossbow currently stuck awkwardly in the recently deceased girls bag.

---

Rie and Kana slowly walked along the loose gravel path. The two friends held hands, a way of calming their nerves. Rie had received a plastic cup, while Kana had received what appeared to be some form of poison. Considering she'd probably never get close to anyone to use it, she doubted the usefulness.

They paused as someone ran out of the forest. The three paused, looking at one another in silence. Kana recognized him as Yu Ishida. He wore only shoes, trousers and a soaked shirt, holding one bottle of water. He rose his finger to his mouth, signaling for them to be silent.

"If you wish to kill me, kill me. I have no problem sacrificing myself to save another." He smiled warmly, the appearance not maniacal despite what he was saying. "Though I don't want to die, taking a life is something I simply cannot do."

Kana shook her head. "W-we don't want to hurt you."

Yu bowed. "May you have luck. I doubt I will see you again."

Yu turned and ran back into the thick trees of the forest. He paused once, as though wishing to say something.

"Bye" whispered Kana.

Yu nodded. "I'd get out of here. I heard people as I came through here- and not everyone is like you."

With that the boy disappeared. Rie and Kana turned to one another. Rie was crying slightly.

"I can't do this. I can't stand here waiting" she said quietly.

"We have to try" said Kana, not believing her own words.

"There can only be one winner. And I don't want to be on my own."

Kana, with trembling hands, rose the small plastic bag containing the powdered poison. She was barely able to speak. Rie understood and slowly nodded, defeated. Still shaking slightly Kana tipped half of one of the water bottles contents into a cheap plastic cup. She poured some of the powder into the bottle, replacing the top and shaking.

Rie took the bag and shook it gently, pouring powder into the cup. Both were now trying not to sob. Not knowing adequate words they merely hugged one another and drank down the tainted water. They sat, looking at one another, still. The wind blew gently through their hair, and after two minutes they slowly slumped to the floor.

Yu, who had paused to decide where to go had seen the whole thing. He knew nothing would have stopped them. Once again there was nothing he could do. Wiping away tears he rushed back to the bodies, picking up the bag which still had some poison. If no one found him, he wasn't going to wait around to die after 72 hours, taking any survivors with him.

He sat beside a vast tree, open bag in one hand, water bottle in the other. He decided against merely killing himself now. There could be a chance the others might all kill themselves. He didn't mind losing, but he wasn't going to die for no reason. He looked back. There was something he could do for now.

---

Arai sat in a leather chair in the control room, feet resting on a small table. Across from him, Kobayashi sat, slowly drinking a fizzy drink. The small collection of men in front of the teacher were busy checking over various electrical equipment, a vast satellite view of the island shown on a large screen.

Outside a small group of soldiers passed the window regularly, keeping a look out for anyone attempting to _cheat_ in this game. Kobayashi placed the can on the table.

"So just what is happening to my former class so far?"

"We have recently received news of two more deaths. However we have a second idiot to go with that person who tried to escape. They decided to mess around with the collar. Boom! Eight students down already- lost four of the boys in a boat accident. Damn incompetent drunken captain."

"Thirty four students left" mused Kobayashi to himself.

"Yeah. So do you think the rest will play the game?"

"There are thirty four different personalities out there. Thirty four possible demons. I'm sure one will."

"So who do you think will win?"

"I don't like to have favorites" said Kobayashi, staring out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5: Reuniting and fear

Chapter 5

Reuniting and fear

"Well ladies and gentlemen the actual event has started- and remember tonight exclusive coverage begins only on our channel. With me is Dr. Ian Norman, who has looked at the people involved to see who he believes is the most likely to succeed in the bloodiest event on TV! Some people are gone already, but we don't believe in spoilers, so tune in tonight! Ian?"

"Thank you. As you've said, no spoilers, so instead of giving it away, I chosen my top four- two from the boys, two from the girls- I know from experience females can be just as deadly as males" he joked. "Kondo looks like one obvious choice. He is strong, in peak physical condition and has been involved in sports for years. The only question is can he handle it mentally? Kensuke Iwata also looks a serious proposition- but he does have a close friend in Dante Yabuki. Oh and keep a look out for Owen Miller too."

"So not a vote of confidence for our American friend?"

"He might do well- but there are a few better people out there."

"Of course. So how about the girls?"

"Saki Ishida, no relation to Yu Ishida, looks like a walking battle tank. Oh and you didn't hear it from me, but she has a bit of a reputation as a bully too. And keep a watch on Akiko Saito- very cute and could be very deadly."

"Indeed, now apparently we've got a few members of the public ready to speak to us over the phones."

"_Hello. Uh hi, yeah I was just wondering, why do they do this? It seems a bit stupid."_

"Well, it's difficult to give a full answer, it's buried beneath numerous policies and governmental rules. However it mainly happens due to the extreme misbehavior of young people- and I do mean extreme."

A teenage female voice spoke next. _"T-there isn't any chance of something like that happening here is there?"_

"Oh my word no" said Norman simply.

"_Hey I love the show! Don't suppose it'll be on DVD anytime soon?"_

"Of course it will be" said the presenter, "Look out for the special edition season one DVD coming to stores in a few months" he continued, with a smile on his face. "One final call."

"_Don't you think that this is well, sick? These are real people we are talking about! You're treating it like a show. Surely our nation could do something to stop this?"_

"It would be too much of a political situation to do something. This act has been in place since the new Millennium and our actions have helped to repair poor relationships with the nation" said the presenter, defending the show.

"But it is a bit much don't you think?" said Norman.

"Dr. Ian Norman" said the man, interrupting Norman before cutting to adverts.

---

Kensuke held the axe high in the air, gripping it tightly, as he took a practice swing through the air. He swung again, and slipped the lightweight axe into his bag. He kept it ready to be pulled out easily, in case anyone tried to attack him.

"So you got a decent weapon too huh?"

He turned around. He hadn't bothered to remove the axe, recognizing the voice.

"Dante, so I see you haven't run into anybody yet?"

The slightly taller boy held up a slightly rusted machete, free of any marks. He held it up for Kensuke to see. No blood.

"No one yet" replied Dante, slowly approaching Kensuke, who slowly backed away.

"So you plan on killing me?"

"I'd prefer not to be forced into that situation. It's up to you" said Dante, holding the machete. However he seemed to be trying to hold it in a non aggressive way.

Kensuke did his best not to smile. He was always the leader. Dante had always seemed to rely on him. He was the led. Never the leader. He signaled with his hands for Dante to lower the weapon, as he did the same. He approached Dante.

"Together we are stronger aren't we? We could take all of them on- Dante and Kensuke working together as usual, wiping them all out" said Kensuke with a grandeur sweeping of his hand.

"But there can only be one winner."

"Are you joking? One, or both of us will probably be killed, and even if we aren't they won't let us go will they. We're dead anyway. Might as well die in style huh?"

Dante nodded. "Yeah, in style."

"Come on, lets go. There's a few fuckers out there who need to be taught a lesson."

Kensuke allowed Dante to lead the way, slicing through the branches and thick grass with the machete. He felt the reassuring weight of the axe in his bag. He would be willing to kill- he wanted to survive. However he wasn't sure about Dante- he was strong, and up for a fight, but killing seemed beyond his friend.

---

Takamasa tripped over the concealed roots as they ran through the worsening storm. Kasumi stopped, helping him to his feet. He paused to lean against the thick tree that had caught him.

"Are you injured?"

"No, no just winded." Silence. "So is this what humanity has come to now? Setting school children up against one another just to show everyone a lesson? How can we continue to live in such an unstable world?" he asked.

"Taka, not now" replied Kasumi desperately. "Don't give up already. I need your help- I don't think I can do this alone." She glanced around, certain she had saw movement in the trees. However she couldn't be certain of anything, the day was getting later, soon it would be almost pitch black.

"I'm not giving up" replied Takamasa determinedly. "I have friends to help. I have you. Jun. Aya. I'm not leaving them. I'm not leaving you."

Kasumi opened her mouth to reply, but merely let out a scream as bullets ripped into the branches just above Takamasa's head. The boy reached out, pulling the girl down as another gunshot cracked throughout the night sky. Takamasa held the girl down, practically shielding her. For an instant the wind seemed to stop.

Pure silence.

"I'm not going to die!" yelled a boy. "I don't want to hurt anyone! But I'm not going to die! Not for this! I like you all. But I'm not dying for you!"

Another gunshot. The branches about Takamasa were ripped apart. How powerful was that fucking hand gun?

Takamasa recognized the voice- Shun Dai, a boy Takamasa had little experience with. He and Kasumi sat in silence, Takamasa just about seeing the armed boy in the twilight, watching him as he slowly approached them with his gun raised. He seemed nervous, as though no longer sure there were in fact people there- or merely figments of paranoia.

"Is anyone hurt? Oh god I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. B-but I can't die."

Shun was very close now. Takamasa reached down, trying to find anything. His hand gripped the book from his bag. Great that was a lot of use. He picked it up though and with all his strength he threw it. It caught the boy on the side of the face, and half leaping in surprise he turned quickly, smacking into a branch with a loud crack. Groaning he fell to the floor.

Seconds past by.

No movement.

"Go now- that way!" whispered Takamasa. "He might be unconscious- but it won't last long- and those gunshots probably drew attention as well."

"But is he ok?"

"Who cares?!" replied Takamasa, "he's willing to play, willing to kill. He is an enemy."

Leading the way, holding Kasumi's hand, Takamasa ran deeper into the forest.

---

Yuko and Jun had sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. The girl had her back turned towards Jun, having been hunched over the bag for half an hour, studying the map. Jun meanwhile held his weapon- a lightweight pistol, in his hand. He studied it, feeling the cold weight in his hand. Fortune had smiled on him. However he looked at it repulsed, holding the bringer of death at a distance. Finally he spoke.

"I suppose we should get going now Yuko" he said, "We ought to try and find Masa."

No reply.

Jun stood up, hoisting his bag over one shoulder. He held the gun tightly. He looked down at Yuko. She didn't turn to face him. She didn't do anything.

"I'm going now."

"I see."

With a sudden yell Yuko suddenly stood and spun round, throwing a knife that grazed Jun's chest. She stumbled slightly, dropping the knife. In surprise his finger tightened on the trigger, firing a solitary round as he yelled. A single scream pierced the air. He stood still in the silence.

"Yuko?!"

The girl stumbled forwards, closer to Jun. She held her hand over her chest, blood slowly trickling across the wet white shirt. She looked at him once, and whispered soundless words. With that she fell to the ground.

He fell to his knees, leaning over the girl, checking her pulse. Desperately he tried reviving her.

"Come on Yuko, don't die on me. Don't you die on me!"

He yelled again. The body was already turning cold.

"We could have beaten it! We didn't have to die!"

Jun yelled as he stood by the lifeless body. He looked at the gun. Still plenty of bullets left. He had to find Masa and Kasumi- they could use the gun. He took the waterproof jacket from his survival bag and placed it over the girl. With tearful eyes he took one final look before turning and running into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Chapter 6

Betrayal

Landon was busy leading the way, Owen following in silence. Landon held the crowbar tightly, groaning every time the trees grazed his injured hand. So far time had past with little incident. But Landon had no watch. As far as he knew, three hours, or just half an hour could have already past. How much time left for him?

"So who do you think will win?" asked Owen. He spoke in Japanese, both he and Landon now fluent in the language. Both had lived in the country for years.

"Who knows? Hopefully I might- hopefully something will stop this before it's too late."

"I always thought there was something wrong with this country."

"I-I can't believe our countries haven't done anything. Surely they must have some idea of what is happening. Surely they should respond- if not to save the many people who will die, at least those who belong to their own country."

"Why risk a war over forty two students? Sometimes it's just better to turn a blind eye."

"I guess. But how can this be legal?"

"They made it legal."

"I wonder how many people are dead already."

"I'm sorry." Owen spoke in English. The change in his voice caught Landon's attention.

Landon turned as Owen suddenly charged at him. Owen yelled, throwing the American to the ground. Landon struggled, gripping his hands around Owens' throat as the boy punched him in the face. Landon was confused, disorientated and yelling. His bright red face was a stark contrast to the cold concentration upon Owens' face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Owen punched Landon again, snapping his nose. As Landon screamed Owen pulled out the toothbrush. Powerfully he struck downwards, Landon's left eye collapsing beneath the plastic brush with a faint squelching noise. The brush snapped in half as it struck the back of the eye cavity, cheap plastic against bone.

Landon shrieked as blood slowly tricked down his cheeks. Owen picked up the crowbar and swung downwards. Landon's head collapsed inwards, the skull cracking sickeningly. No more noise. Owen wiped his bloody hands clean on the dead person's trousers. He stood up, holding the bloodied weapon.

"No offense but I'm not dying for any of you fuckers. I'm getting out of here. And then I'm going to rip off Kobayashi's head."

---

Yusuke Noguchi looked down at the weapon he'd been handed- nothing more then a metal spoon. He was alone in the open now, having quickly left the building just over an hour ago. Taeung had rushed past him, and he'd sat, hidden, watching the others pass by.

His sister had left on one of the boats. He had seen one explode- but he was certain his sister was still alive. Aya had to be. The others had acted differently as he watched. Some hurried quickly for cover, some waited for others. Some checked weapons eagerly- some desperately. He sat watching not waiting to strike- but so that he could get one last look of his classmates. He silently wished them all good luck as they walked past, unaware of his existence mere feet from them. Yuichi Nakata was the last to leave, going in three directions before finally deciding to take the concealed path that appeared to lead to the abandoned collection of metal huts.

Surprisingly few seemed intent on finding the collection of buildings marked on the map- a few small houses, one shop and apparently a tiny hospital. They could be a useful place to work as a group at though Yusuke as he stood up.

However he knew the first thing he had to do. Somewhere out there was his sister. The cheeky girl had been rude to him yet again and he knew he wanted to find her. He took a few sips of water from his bottle and pulled his bag over his shoulder. Who knew what this program would do. Maybe Aya would turn against him.

What would he might have to do…

The sky was already a dark blue, the twilight slowly darkening. Soon it would be fully night. He'd either have to risk a walk in the darkness or risk being seen while using a torch. And he had over two days to go. He'd have to sleep sometime.

He turned as he swore he heard the sound of gunshots. The wind…or was it a scream. He pulled up his coat and quickly walked along the muddy path. It wouldn't be a good idea to stay in one place for too long. Especially alone.

---

_Snap!_

"You hear that?" whispered Takamasa.

Kasumi nodded. She glanced around nervously as Takamasa slowly pulled out the hammer. He held it high, glancing at the forest that threatened to engulf them.

"My dear Takamasa I possess a handgun. I could disarm you without being seen and finish you off with your own weapon."

Takamasa paused. Surely not. Surely he wouldn't play?

Jun slowly stepped forwards, holding the gun out in front of him non-threatening. Takamasa lowered the hammer and grinned as his friend slowly approached them. However he paused cautiously as Jun began to raise the gun. Takamasa looked at him, confused.

"What are you doing Jun?"

"Where's Yuko?" asked Kasumi.

"D-didn't make it" replied Jun lifelessly.

"What happened?" asked Takamasa uneasily. As Jun approached, he could see tears in the boys eyes.

"S-she attacked me. Took me by surprise. I shot her- didn't mean to- and she died. I-I killed her."

"Jun it was accidental…right?"

"Of course it was" replied Jun. He didn't seem hurt by the possible accusation. "I…didn't want to hurt anyone. And now I've become one of the first killers."

"J-Jun?" asked Kasumi.

"B-but hey Taka. I said I wouldn't hurt you- and I meant it. Never going to hurt you. I couldn't."

"I couldn't hurt you either" replied Takamasa, unsure of where this conversation was leading.

"You have to take care of Kasumi. You two have to survive. Hopefully more. Don't give up. Live. Save as many lives as you can." He chucked something to Takamasa who caught it on the second attempt.

"That's one spare magazine. I've only used one bullet so far."

"Don't you need these?" asked Takamasa.

"Not anymore. I'm sorry." It happened quickly. Before Takamasa could even react Jun rose the gun. His finger slowly tightened. "Live" he said, before closing his eyes as Takamasa began to run forwards.

_Bang!_

Kasumi let out a scream as the shot ran out. The gun was slowly released and fell to the floor, Jun slumping down beside it. Takamasa didn't bother to check his friend.

There was no way he would survive that.

His best friend was dead. Friends were slowly dying around him.

He picked up the gun and slowly stood up. Kasumi was here. Aya was somewhere out there. Takamasa might not have felt like living anymore. But he wasn't going to let his friends down. He was going to get them all out of here.

Alive.

---

Mehdi Ito was certain he'd heard someone as he slowly walked along the sound ground, careful not to make any noise. He hadn't even bothered to check the weapon he'd been given, instead he'd thrown it away.

He wouldn't kill anyone. And at the time he was certain none of his classmates would either. But he'd heard gunshots. Something was happening out there. Something bad. By now he was beginning to wish he'd kept the weapon- a situation like this could easily change someone you thought you knew. The quiet girl or class geek could easily have a strong survival urge- and be willing to do anything to stay alive.

No, surely not everyone would become like that. Taeung- he knew he had suffered a bit of bullying, but he was certain he wouldn't turn on them. And Ryo. He may be willing to dye his hair a stupid color but he wouldn't kill- Takamasa and that whole group- surely not them?

And she wouldn't. No, Mehdi shook his head, she would never do anything like that. He's thoughts were interrupted by the snapping of branches. He turned around.

"If you're trying to hide, you aren't doing a very good job of it!"

The noises stopped. Kensuke stepped out into the open.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" he asked as Dante also stepped into the open pathway.

"So what are you two doing then? Trying to round people up to beat this thing?"

"Not really" replied Dante quietly.

"Then what?"

Kensuke slowly raised his axe and looked at it. It didn't take Mehdi long to realize what was happening. And that demented look in the boy's eyes suggested he wouldn't be able to say anything to make him stop what he was planning to do.

"Tell you what Mehdi, since I'm in a generous mood, and I've got three days to spare I'll give you five seconds to try and get out of my sight. _Five…"_

Mehdi didn't wait for four before turning and running as fast as he could.


	7. Chapter 7: A new terror

Chapter 7

A new terror

Taeung wheezed slightly as he slowly ran up the hill. He paused, breathing in deeply. His portly body was nowhere near ideal for this situation. He had been given a handgun, looked quite new. He had no idea what type it was, only that it was quite heavy to hold, and it certainly looked like it would kill very easily.

But Taeung hoped it wouldn't come to that. He couldn't say many of the people were his friends- but then again few were enemies either. Yeah, he'd been bullied, who hadn't? Just as long as none of those people decided to come looking for him he could be aright. He wasn't what you'd call a very fat boy- however he had carried the mantle of being the largest boy in the class- mainly due to his size during the first school years. But he'd worked hard to loose weight- even got interested in sports and made a few friends.

And now he was being asked to kill them. People he had known for years turning in an instant from friends to enemies. People he had cared about now becoming nothing more then objects to fear.

He paused before reaching the hill summit. He rose one arm, pressing a small button on a cheap looking watch. It lit up slightly. 7:30. They'd left at roughly six. An hour and a half till the first danger zone. Then a few more hours of peace. He hoped. Just give him a few more hours...

He let the light switch off, and turned to run up the hill. He didn't get far before running into someone, falling to the ground before seeing who it was. His bags flew across the ground, the gun landing at the feet of the person. Taeung was frozen, unable to move. All he could see where the shoes and trousers- one of the boys. Standing in front of him.

A hand reached down and picked up the gun. Slowly it rose up above the fallen Taeung.

"Well what do we have here?"

"P-please" started Taeung, "Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not the one waltzing around the island with a gun in the dark."

"I just kept it, just in case…"

A hand reached down, grabbing one of Taeung's hands tightly. Carefully, but powerfully, he was pulled to his feet. Ryo, in his new blond haired glory stood in front of him. He nodded at the boy. Taeung smiled. Ryo wouldn't hurt anyone, he was one of the good ones of the class- friends with almost everyone, kind, smart even useful in some sports.

But he was still holding the gun…

"Promise me you wont go psycho on us?"

"Yes!" said Taeung gladly, "I won't do anything like that…us?"

Ryo handed the gun back to its uneasy owner. He took it, looking unhappy at having to hold the gun once more. Ryo then turned. "Megumi, it's fine to come out now!"

The small girl slowly stepped out of the dense foliage, brushing twigs and leaves off of her uniform. She walked forwards, waving nervously at Taeung who blushed.

"Wait…you thought I was a threat?" Taeung surprised himself by suddenly laughing. "Me? A threat? I feel guilty about killing a fly, let alone one of my…well friends I guess."

"Well you can't think that there aren't any people who are willing to kill" replied Ryo, "In a situation like this the only person you can even begin to trust is yourself."

---

Over an hour without seeing anyone and I have to run into these psychotic fucks first thought Mehdi as he ran desperately, trying to escape. He just had to throw whatever weapon he might have got away didn't he. Just had to have misplaced trust in his fellow students.

"Shit!" he gasped as he continued to run.

For the first time in seemingly years Kensuke was excited. The boy, Mehdi, wasn't far ahead of him, and he didn't have the stamina to keep going for much longer. Hell, even if he did have some stamina Kensuke was one of the fastest boys in the class. Aside from Kondo of course. But then again that kid had been described as a sports prodigy on more then one occasion.

It was all Kensuke could do to stop himself yelling out excitedly, being on the hunt for the first time. He was going to enjoy this. This island gave him the chance to let out his inner demons- show everyone they were wrong for ignoring him, thinking of him as a piece of dirt.

Dante seemed much calmer. In fact he seemed almost disinterested, merely following Kensuke because he had nothing else to do- much as had been the case. Poor Dante, always the led. Surely he didn't believe his dear friend Kensuke wouldn't turn on him, the first time he needed to? Who knew what he thought? Who cared?

By now that had reached a straight area of path. Mehdi was directly in front of them, constantly slowing down. He yelled, threw his personal bag away and continued running. Kensuke would and could run for much longer. And then it was over. Mehdi tripped, yelling in desperation as he fell to the ground, one hand collapsing and snapping under his body.

Kensuke stood over the boy and kicked him onto his back. He was going to look in the face of the person as he killed him. He wasn't no fucking coward. The boy held up his useless hand, all four fingers snapped back, hanging loose.

"Why?" groaned Mehdi.

"Nothing personal. It's just a game. And I like to win."

"But what did I do to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just be glad its casual indifference, and not anger I feel towards you. If it were the second option- you'd have wished you were gunned down trying to run back to the main building."

"What makes you think he won't do this to you Dante?"

"Shut up" replied Dante without emotion.

Kensuke rose the axe and swung down, tearing through the flesh and striking the bone of Mehdi's right arm, snapping it. Mehdi couldn't resist the urge and screamed loudly.

"Sorry about that- just a practice shot. I've never killed someone with an axe before."

Kensuke swung down again, ripping through Mehdi's stomach, cutting deep into the bowels.

"Woah, what did you have to eat?" asked Kensuke as a foul smell filled the air.

**Bang!**

"What the fuck was that?"

Dante grabbed one of Kensuke's long sleeves, pulling on it. Kensuke turned, and Dante pointed.

"It's Yuichi."

Yuichi Nakata, the baby faced member of the class stood with a gun pointing up into the air. He was quite small, and little threat- but he did have a gun. He looked at the scene with a look of confusion and horror.

"What are you doing?" he called out.

"Just playing a game" replied Kensuke, lifting up the gore covered axe. "Just following class orders. Always do what teacher tells you."

"You're killing Mehdi?!"

"Hey, why not?"

Yuichi lowered the gun, pointing it towards Kensuke. Kensuke stood still, just looking at the small boy. He started to grin.

"And what do you plan on doing with that thing huh? It's almost as small as you!"

"Shut up!"

Taking Kensuke by surprise, Yuichi opened fire. The third shot hit Kensuke in the shoulder, merely glancing, stinging but nothing much. The rest missed. Now Yuichi was unarmed, out of bullets. Kensuke swung the axe, flinging off some of the blood. He looked up at the small boy menacingly.

"Well. Now what are you going to do?"

Yuichi turned to run as Kensuke ran up the small rising to chase him. Dante looked down at Mehdi, who was still, eyes unblinking and decided to follow Kensuke. As he left, Mehdi blinked, tears slowly passing down his face onto the ground. He tried to move once, but was gripped by powerful burning sensations that ran the length of his torso. He coughed once and looked up towards the night sky.

Yuichi had surprised himself. He never thought he could run this fast. If only he'd found out while he was still at school. He ran along the ground, slowly disappearing into the darkness. The land here was uneven, dunes could hide him from view, as well as vegetation. Already he called hear the frenzied running dying down. A few more minutes and he might even make it.

Then try and find other people.

Yes other people could help.

But for now run.

_Nothingness. _

The solid ground suddenly disappeared from beneath Yuichi's feet. He fell; into a deep hole an entrance to a rudimentary mine dug by one of the locals years before. As he fell his head collided with the solid wall, snapping his head back.

He merely gasped in surprise as his neck snapped, vertebrae thrusting up through his throat, ripping through the soft flesh. It was strange, all this darkness. Darkness all around. Just the darkness of the deep mine? Death?

He was dead before he smashed into the floor.

Dante stood, looking down into the mine. Kensuke soon arrived, the two having split up. Kensuke still held his axe, but Dante had already placed the machete back in his bag.

"Where did he go?"

"Down there- he fell. There's no way he could survive that fall."

"Guess it's lucky he did come along" said Kensuke, "If he hadn't, we could have ended up in that mine."

"Well now what?"

"Better get going. We can't rely on everyone to kill themselves."


	8. Chapter 8: Friends together

Chapter 8

Friends together

"Megu, come out I know you're in there!" called out Ryo.

He stood in front of a small but solid looking building, isolated out in the forest area of the island. The grey cracked walls hardly stood out in the late hours, but it was clear to see during the day it would be easily seen.

Taeung stood just behind the boy, standing next to Megumi in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Come on Megu, you can trust us!" said Megumi, hoping the girl might leave the building.

"Go away! I'm not leaving this place! Just leave me alone, all of you just go."

"But Megu!"

_Silence. _

Gunshots in the distance caught Taeung's attention, who turned in the direction he thought the blast had come from. Of course, in the darkness he couldn't see a thing. However it turned out that wasn't true for the whole group.

"Come on, this is pointless" said Ryo, walking away. "She isn't going to come, and we're gong to risk ourselves staying out here."

Slowly they walked away, Megumi the last to leave, muttering a silent goodbye. Ryo halted the group when they reached the cover of the trees.

"What are we doing?" asked Taeung.

"Just informing everyone about our inventory so we know what we have. Taeung you have the gun. Megumi has some grenades- try to be careful with them."

Megumi smiled. "I know I'm clumsy but I'm not even going to mess around with these."

Ryo reached into his bag, pulling out some unusual object, not clear in the darkness. He held it up for the others to see- but it still remained hidden.

"What's that?" asked Taeung, hoping he hadn't asked a stupid question.

"Night vision goggles." Ryo was silent suddenly as he ripped something from a spare jumper lodged in his bag. He placed the fabric between the collar and neck, before ripping two more pieces off. He handed them to the two teenagers. The two looked at his confused.

"What…"

Ryo took hold, and placed the fabric in the same place on the two confused students.

"Hold them there" he whispered.

"What's going on?" asked Megumi.

"We have a secret weapon on this island."

"What?"

"Me" replied Ryo. "Two years ago my step brother disappeared for three weeks. After the first week he was advertised as a bloodthirsty criminal. Just so happens he makes his way into our house when he knew I'd be alone."

"Why?"

"To say goodbye. And warn me. He told me how our family seemed to have poor luck- and warned me about something called a battle royale. 'A whole class goes out. One comes back'. He told me some things- don't mess with the collars. Don't try and swim away. Beware of microphones hidden in the collars that they use to listen in on you."

Taeung held the piece of fabric tighter against the cold metal collar.

"'However if you find yourself in one don't give up hope' he said to me. Three of us managed to escape- while one played the game and technically won it. Just try and generate a small electro-magnetic pulse and you deactivate the collars. He told me you can just pull them off."

"So what now?"

"We gather as many people as we can. Do what he said- and get out of here."

"But how do we generate the pulse?" asked Megumi.

"That's the downside. He had to get out of there before I could ask him."

"So our plan revolves around possibly freeing ourselves using something no one knows how to make?" asked Taeung.

"Its better then nothing" replied Ryo. "For now we make our way to the village, it ought to offer us some shelter. When morning arrives we'll try and get some people to join us. I'll lead the way since I have the goggles."

---

Gunshots had occasionally broken the silence as Aya had slowly made her along the island, the golf club a hindrance through some of the narrower sections. The collar was already beginning to irritate her- but the memories still remained. She couldn't help but wonder if that was what would happen to her- throat slit by this damn thin piece of metal. Or even destroyed- one of the soldiers had said something about explosive power.

Would that be what it came to? Waiting for death on Friday knowing she'd either have to kill or die herself. And it's not like she wouldn't be a target herself. Would friends turn against her? Would she turn against her friends? Would she even be able to find them before they died?

She'd spotted Rei and Kana. At first she thought they might be sleeping- they looked so peaceful sitting together. She called out to them gently but received no reply. As she approached she saw how still they were- and in the moonlight how pale they now were. Already sure of what had happened, she gently pressed a hand against Kana's forehead.

Cold.

She noticed footsteps in the mud. But nothing had happened to the girls as far as she could see. It almost appeared as though someone had come to gently pull their eyelids down, their eyes seeing the world one last time.

Beside the girls rested a decaying piece of wood. Awkwardly someone had engraved a message into the wood:

'Rie + Kana Class C

Died in peace as friends'

She'd said a final goodbye to the girls she'd never got to know fully before carrying on with her journey. How soon would it be until she found someone she knew well dead. How many friends would she lose by the end?

She ducked as a gunshot suddenly rang out. She glanced around, laying on the floor. It sounded close. Very close. Through the faint wind she was certain she could hear voices. Surer then she'd ever been, she was certain Kasumi was not far from where she lay, and she sounded upset.

Quietly as she could she crept forward, keeping the club in front of her. She reached the edges of the bushes and carefully pulled small branches out of the way, looking down at Kasumi who stood no further then four feet away from her. Kasumi seemed upset, and was transfixed on something in front of her.

Aya turned to see one of the boys leaning over another figure. A very still figure. The boy stood and turned- Aya could see that it was Takamasa. In his hand he held a gun, and she saw that the body on the floor was Jun. Takamasa wouldn't kill his best friend would he?

In her shock she let go of the club, swearing quietly as she failed to grab it. Instead it slowly tumbled down the small rise, whipping up dust and making more then enough noise as it fell. Takamasa turned to where she was hidden. He held the gun high.

"Whoever you are, show yourself" he called out as Aya sat frozen.

"Please." As he spoke she watched Kasumi approach Takamasa. He held her behind him protectively, one hand on his gun, the other wrapped around the scared girls hand.

Aya placed one hand on the ground and began to slowly push herself up. If she couldn't even trust her best friend, who could she trust? Slowly she stood up, hand held up too.

"It's me Taka, Kasumi. Just me."

Takamasa paused for a second, still holding the gun. Now what?

"Get down here" he said, "You're out in the open out there."

Carefully Aya slid down the small rise. Kasumi ran over and hugged her, the two exchanging sobbing hellos. Takamasa stood watching as the two hugged, until finally separating. Aya then looked up at Takamasa.

He was surprised to find himself suddenly marching across the ground, the gun dropped to the floor. Aya opened her mouth to speak but he merely embraced her. He seemed almost as surprised as Aya when he suddenly found himself kissing the girl. The only one who didn't seem astonished was Kasumi who merely stood watching, smiling.

After mere seconds seemed to last an eternity Takamasa released the girl, who stood, still shocked. The memories quickly came back to him. This island. The gun. His best friend dead just behind him. But there was nothing he could do about that now. Kasumi and Aya- together the three of them must try and survive. Still slightly in shock he was again taken aback when Aya suddenly kissed him, before stepping back and smiling.

"Ah-gwebler" muttered Takamasa incomprehensibly, blushing slightly.

A few minutes had past when the three sat down together, sharing a bottle of water. Takamasa sat, looking up at the stars as Aya drank. Kasumi held a cheap and worn looking friendship bracelet in her hands, a souvenir from a holiday with Aya and her family when they were just five.

"I don't think there are many people we can trust now" said Takamasa, looking down as he was handed the bottle. "Shun Dai tried to kill us. I learnt about the wonder of books."

"Rie and Kana are dead" said Aya softly, "I found them shortly before I found you two. And so is Ai- she tried to take off the collar- it ripped apart her neck."

"How many people do you think are left?" asked Kasumi. "And how many of them are murderers?"

"Try not to dwell on it for now" replied Takamasa. "And we'd better get going. In just over ten minutes a danger zone will be activated."

Takamasa reached into his bag, trying to find the small broken fake gold chain given to him by his dead brother. It had always seemed to act as a good luck charm, and he wanted to make sure he still had it on him. However as he reached down he grabbed something plastic. Something cold and flat- something he hadn't put in there.

"What the hell?"

---

"Come on Akiko! We could die out here? Surely we should die having experienced bliss?" asked Takuya Iga.

"No. And whatever you could do wouldn't count as bliss."

"Oh you're so mean. But some damn beautiful I'm going to have to let it slip!"

"Just leave me along Iga."

"So we're not even on first name terms anymore?" he asked.

Akiko sighed as she walked. The medium sized boy just wouldn't quit. He had a slimy smile that matched his greasy hair, gelled back. Evidently he must have had plenty of hair gel spare, considering the amount splattered across his head.

For most people Akiko would have seemed many times more beautiful then the boy hastily trying to catch up with her long strides. She was just the right size- thin, but not obsessively so. The certain parts of her body the boys tended to look at were full and her body supple. The skirt revealed her long legs which Takuya could be found to look at, whenever Akiko wasn't facing him.

Finally she stopped.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?"

"I think you know."

She sighed. "No I'm not doing that. But if I fulfill at least one of your desires will you leave?"

He nodded eagerly. She sighed again as she un-tucked her blouse. Takuya grinned as the firm stomach was revealed. Finally she had the blouse off. She turned and looked at him.

"There you go. Now go!"

"No fair! You didn't even take your bra off!"

"I know at school you would have given anything just to see this. Now go!"

"Fine. I'm a man of my word." He turned around a she began to pull the blouse back on, cursing the fact he didn't have photographic memory. Still it would certainly be a pleasant memory. All he'd need to do is selectively forget she'd only done it to get rid of him.

Akiko shuddered slightly as the boy disappeared. She walked forward, making sure to pick up her bag. She pushed some long grass out of the way, and stopped suddenly. She looked down as a low groan caught her attention.

Surely not him?

* * *

_A/N: Well with this chapter this becomes my longest story on Hope any readers are enjoying this! Feel free to review._


	9. Chapter 9: Madness and loss

Chapter 9

Madness and loss

Kobayashi glanced at the cracked clock as the hour suddenly passed. He couldn't help but think that surely they could at least have replaced a simple clock. How much money did this act receive? He turned to the digital map and watched as one of the squares was suddenly tainted red. He glanced down at his own watch, waiting for two minutes. Slowly the seconds ticked away. Finally he looked up. He didn't know what to make of the displays.

"Anyone caught in the danger zone?" he asked.

"No sir, doesn't look like it" replied one of the technicians. "One person who hasn't moved for a while is quite close, but it looks like there will still be plenty of action to come yet sir."

"I see. Well I'm going to catch up on some sleep now. Tomorrow might be a long and interesting day. Wake me up if anything dramatic happens."

"Of course sir!" replied the technician eagerly as Kobayashi meandered out of the room.

---

The branches fell back into place behind Akiko as she rushed forwards. Her bag dropped to the ground shortly before she did, looking at the forlorn figure of Mehdi. She rested on her knees as Mehdi groaned. She looked at his brutal wounds and brushed his hair out of his face. He looked up at her and smiled.

"If it wasn't for this pain I'd swear I was in heaven now" he said as he looked up at her (being the only Christian member of the class born in the actual country).

"W-what?" she asked, taken aback. He smiled weakly as he saw her reaction.

"If anyone was to find me…I'm glad it was you."

"What? Why?"

"I-I always found you beautiful…"

-

Mehdi sat pretending to read a book as the small group of cheerleaders practiced in the gym. He jumped slightly as someone sat down beside him. He turned to find Yohei sitting beside him.

"Your book is upside down" he pointed out.

"Oh yeah…well…I-you see…"

"Enjoying the sights?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess" he said, half ashamed.

"Hey, we're men. We're expected to do this. Hell my team isn't playing today, why do you think I'm here" asked Yohei, pointing a thumb towards the boys basketball team, doing a variety of fitness exercises. Much like Mehdi, they seemed more interested in the small gathering of girls. The small gathering of girls in cheerleader uniforms.

"Yeah…but we're spying on them."

"Meh, maybe we're all just perverts. Not like the girls don't like it" Yohei replied, as some of the girls giggled as one of the boys walked over to them.

"Well I guess."

"Trust me, Takuya tried to break into the air ducts to see the girls changing rooms. This is nothing."

Mehdi opened his mouth to reply, but fell silent as _she_ appeared. Akiko Saito- beauty defined. Her face- a mixture of cute and sexy. She appeared to look a bit awkward and uncomfortable in the skimpy uniforms provided to the cheerleading team. However his attention was slowly drawn to the short skirt…and those legs.

"Hey Romeo, feel like picking up your jaw? It's getting drool all over my shoes."

"Wow. Akiko is just amazing" spoke Mehdi, "I've never truly noticed until now."

"Funny what a tiny cheerleading costume can do huh? So…going to ask her out my _wittle Mehdi?" _

"I wouldn't mind- but she's too beautiful for me. She'd never go out with me."

"How can you know without asking? Maybe she has a thing for bug-eyed dweebs" said Yohei, slapping him on the back playfully.

"Shut up."

"Just try. I never thought Ken would be interested in me. Until I drank too much vodka and asked him."

"No. I'll wait. See what happens." He suddenly realized what Yohei had just spoken about. "Too much information Yohei!"

-

"You were so c-cute. So pretty, but you never liked to show it off. I liked that too. Some of the girls with the bodies…always showing it off. You had too much pride to do something like that."

"What are you saying?"

"Well…since I'm dying, there's no use in waiting anymore. I…I love you Akiko. Looks like I waited too long huh? Just like me." He laughed lightly, grimacing as pain streaked across his torn and ruined stomach.

"Mehdi?"

"I know. No chance you'd ever fall for someone like me. But I thought I might as well tell you."

"I liked you too" replied Akiko softly.

"What?"

"You seemed so kind. You liked a lot of people- and they liked you. And, well you're cute too" she said, brushing through his hair caringly.

"Always the way. Find out someone amazing loves you when you're forced to kill each other on an isolated island." He coughed.

Akiko leaned down and kissed him. "It's the least I could do" she said, as he smiled.

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Trust no one. People from our class killed me. Don't trust anyone. Just live." His head fell back to the ground. "Please."

"Mehdi? Mehdi?"

In silence she turned away from the dead boy. She pulled her bag over and unzipped it. She pulled out the lightweight weapon she'd been given and studied. She clicked a small button on the switchblade, watching as the sharp knife jutted out. This was good. Yes this would be a good weapon. For now.

---

Slowly the night sky came into view. Shun Dai groaned as he felt the dull throbbing pain just behind his eyes. Dried blood rested on his cheek where he'd hit the branch. The branch! Takamasa- he had been here. Shun glanced around. Where was he now? Gone? Injure Dai and then just leave? Take compassion on him and not run.

_Foolish boy_ said the voice in Dai's head. _He should have killed us while he had the chance. _

"Why didn't he?"

_He trusts too much. Believes we were just nervous. Doesn't know the truth- will never know the truth. He does not know about us._

"S-Sir…who are you?"

_I am you. You are me. We are one. No one will be able to understand the power you have. But we can show them._

"Show them?"

_The gun. Idiot boy didn't even bother to disarm us. Pick it up and lets go. The others are going to be in for a nasty surprise. _

Shun grinned manically as he picked up the gun. He stood up and dusted himself down. He turned his attention to his bag. He chucked out everything but water and the map. He would need no food. The power that ran throughout him was immense. He doubted he'd even need two days to finish off the rest.

He stepped forward and paused as his collar began to beep, flashing violet. Danger zone huh? He stood, counting down the seconds on his watch. _Thirty seven. Thirty eight. Thirty-_ calmly he stepped back with one second to spare, the beeping stopping. He thought that was quite fun. He decided to test his resolve as he followed the map, walking along the zone boundary.

He began to wonder who would be the first part of his tapestry of death. Then he didn't care. They were all going to die.

Who cared about the order?


	10. Chapter 10: Separation and isolation

Chapter 10

Separation and isolation

"Where are we going?" called out Hiromi.

"Where can we go" groaned Shoko.

"Could you make any more noise?" asked Emi in an annoyed tone.

"Well I'm sorry, but we are in a bit of a difficult situation" replied Hiromi, equally annoyed.

"Wait, lets calm down huh?" said Shoko, "We don't need to get angry at each other."

Chika, who had been leading the group, mostly in silence, turned. She held a small, almost toy-like gun in her hand. She stopped and looked at the others. She hadn't asked to be made the leader. But she was the person with the best weapon. She didn't want the others to start fighting- not so early. They still had paranoia to come as they entered the final stages.

"We have to be quieter then this. We don't know who is out there- and what they might do. Lets just try to be a bit quieter huh?" She spoke kindly, trying not to be aggravating or accusing.

"But what are we doing?" asked Hiromi.

Chika pulled out a small map. She held it out for the others to see. She pointed at one of the squares, close to where they currently found themselves.

"Look- this is the highest point on the island. And there seems to be some form of collapsed building that could offer shelter." She held up the gun. "This is quite small- but I've got a lot of bullets" she said, shaking her bag.

"So what, we just sit up there and wait for someone to ambush us?" asked Hiromi.

"No- we stay there and defend ourselves."

"Sounds a bit simplistic" said Shoko.

"Sometimes the simplest plans are the best" replied Emi; "Less chance of something going wrong."

"So that's your great plan?" asked Hiromi, "We follow you across this island just to sit and wait?!"

"If you've got a better idea, I'd like to hear it!"

"Keep moving? Keep near places where we can hide if someone comes near?" replied Hiromi.

"That doesn't sound much better" replied Emi.

"Oh really? At least our plan doesn't revolve around one site which could turn into a danger zone at any time!"

"Well just leave then! Last time I checked, I didn't want to be burdened with babysitting you anyway!" said Emi.

"Fine." Hiromi turned and began to walk away. Shoko glanced from the rapidly walking and sulking girl to Emi and Chika, the latter looking shocked. She watched as Hiromi continued marching away.

"Hiro! Don't leave."

No reply. Didn't even turn around.

"Come on, lets go" said Emi. Hiromi would probably come back soon enough. She hoped.

"No! I can't just let her go off on her own."

She quickly hugged Chika and then Emi. "I'll try to find you soon! Stay safe!" she said as she ran after Hiromi. The two stood, shocked at what had just happened. Emi stood in silence. This was her fault.

Emi wiped away tears. "They could have been a bit quieter" she said, unable to put her emotions into words.

---

The night sky was very dark. But the moon was surprisingly bright thought Yu as he slowly smoked a cigarette. He could just about see the smoke, watching it as it slowly rose in the cold air. The cigarette was soon finished and dropped to the floor, Yu stamping it out.

So here he was again, all on his own. He had been the loner of the class for a very long time- a title he'd given himself. He didn't have any close friends- instead he floated from one group to another, occasionally being part of numerous groups. But he hadn't had a true friend in years.

Not that he held that against the class. He wasn't some bitter person annoyed at the class- he knew it was his own fault- he'd never really tried. Never even attempted to connect greatly with the class. Both his parents had been dead for almost three years by now. She had been gone…gone for a year. He been living at his grandfathers, but insisted on living independent, so he would be ready for the world. Not that it would do much use now.

He lit up another cigarette, and turned to face the blinking camera. He waved at it and stuck up a middle finger. He leaned back and took another puff.

His closest companion now was his three year old black Labrador named Chiggy, or more commonly known as 'smelly'. He grinned as he thought about the amber eyed dog, his tongue hanging out daftly as he practically grinned as Yu returned from school. His constant need for snacks and belly rubs. The ability of both sneezing and passing wind that the dog possessed. Currently Takamasa's dog crazy father was looking after him, his grandfather having never been too keen about the dog. Ah his grandfather. Even with half-blindness and a bit too much weight he was always up for defending himself.

Yu stood up. And why shouldn't he help the others? Was he not merely sitting here, waiting for death? If he was going to die…surely he should do it his way. Help the others. Who knows. He might even find a friend or two by the end of this. And at least they'd be able to say he was a good guy.

His attention turned to the camera. The blinking light was now flashing wildly. He flicked the unfinished cigarette at the lens, before quickly stubbing that out too. As he stood back up he watched as the light suddenly turned off. He stood waiting. The faint whirring noise had stopped.

"Well, what's happening here?" he asked.

---

"What the fuck is going on?" asked Arai, marching around the room.

"Its some sort of power surge sir! Some of the systems are down. I don't know what caused it!"

"What's wrong?"

"The electrics sir!"

"There's nothing wrong with the collars are there?" asked Arai. They could cope with the cameras being down. They could cope with the loss of danger zones. But lose the collars, and they begin to lose control.

The man began rapidly typing on the keyboard. Arai stood tensely as the technician quickly checked a variety of screens. He then turned around.

"No sir. The collars are operational, and the danger zone function is still working. We are still receiving all information from the collars."

"Then is anything wrong?"

"Wait a second…yes sir. The cameras. The surge took out the camera control system."

"Then fix it!"

"It wasn't well thought out sir. It was quickly set up for the American market with infrastructure put in place only a few days ago. They had to set it up in a suitable location- which is out in the island."

"So?"

"Unless you are willing to find someone crazy enough to go out into an island with thirty pissed off and armed teenagers, while also knowing how to fix the system, we won't have any cameras."

Arai was quiet. He stood with his arms crossed and slowly licked his lips. "Ah fuck it. Looks like the Americans will have to do without their television show. Carry on activities. Danger zone activation occurs in a few hours time."

"Sir, you better come look at this."

Arai walked over to the console. The technician pointed.

"I don't believe it. Wait until he arrives. Then make the sea a permanent danger zone."

"Yes sir."


	11. Chapter 11: Stronghold

Chapter 11

Stronghold

Kisho Fuji battled against the strong current as he swam towards the small rocky beach. He didn't know what the hell the crew had tried to do, but they had blown up the damn boat. Kisho had been on the deck puking his guts up, when he was suddenly thrown into the sea. He must have been resting unconscious on a rock for over an hour. The other three were dead.

Finally he reached solid ground and flopped onto the beach. He pulled a pair of glasses (one lens slightly cracked) out of his pocket and put them on. Everything was much clearer now. He reached up and placed his fingers around the metal lodged in his cheek. He hissed as he pulled it out, feeling the jagged metal further slice through his flesh. He thought about chucking it to the ground, but decided against it. He lost his weapon on the boat. If the worst came to the worst he could always use it on some unprotected throats.

He stood up groaning. He hated the feeling of drying seawater. And he hated his wet shoes. But if that was the worst that would happen to him, he'd gladly accept it.

"Here I come" he spoke, "I hope you haven't forgotten about me just yet!"

---

Miki Kudo slowly made her way along the worn looking road. It appeared that she had been the first to reach the village as she crept past the darkened windows. She stopped and shuffled uncomfortably. She hated her 'weapon'- a Kevlar vest. It was uncomfortable and stuffy- not to mention difficult to walk in.

She paused suddenly. She was certain she'd just heard voices. Footsteps closer now- there was more then one person. At least she wasn't imagining things. Keeping her head down she ran into one of the small houses. She pulled the door shut, but turned and swore. Obviously the owner had a fetish for windows- and with the curtains resting torn and ruined on the floor, anyone could look in and see her.

She quietly pulled open the door and slipped back out into the cold night air. She ran past another building that looked too small and weak. The voices were getting closer now. Running out of places to hide. Finally she just chose the closest house. She pushed open the door, running inside.

This house was much better. The windows were small. It seemed to be built like a bunker, little furniture, unmarked, thick plain white walls. The lights were small, undecorated. She looked around at the small room. Who'd want to want to live in a house like this?

The voices were close now. Something crashed close by and Miki jumped backwards, getting out of view of the window. She hit the wall and she felt it crack. Something was very strange. The wall looked stronger then this, but she could feel it bending behind her. She jumped away from the wall and then gasped as it began to fall forward. She leant forward to try and stop it- but it fell to the floor, crashing loudly. She fell backwards and looked up at the true wall.

Now she knew what type of person would live in a place like this.

Rows of guns were lined upon highly polished metal and glass shelves. The guns too were polished and well maintained. If the last house owner enjoyed windows- these person must have been a gun fanatic. She'd seen enough action films to recognize the three Uzi's. There were a collection of handguns- but they all seemed the same to Miki. She glanced up- there were even some larger guns- where they machine guns or rifles? She didn't know. She'd only come to enjoy a relaxing break on a school trip- not hunt other people.

She spun around as she heard someone close by. Someone was at the door. She picked up one of the guns. It was heavier then she expected.

---

"Did you hear that?" asked Taeung.

Ryo nodded. He pointed towards one of the end houses. "Over there."

"What do we do?" asked Megumi.

"Taeung, give me the gun" said Ryo, "I have the night vision goggles- I'm pretty sure I know which house it was- stay behind me and take cover. It could be a friend- or an enemy- but its better to find out now then die later on because of it."

Taeung handed the gun to Ryo, who quickly checked it with the goggles. Megumi and Taeung stayed back as he began to approach the door. This house looked solid- surely a good place to set up a base. He grabbed the handle and slowly begun to turn the door.

Through the greenish tint he could see an empty room. Something had collapsed on the floor- and in the corner a bag. Suddenly he felt something move to the side.

"Drop the fucking gun!" yelled Miki. Ryo slowly lowered the gun and turned to face the girl.

"Hey Miki! It's me Ryo. Put the gun down, I'm ok."

"How can I be sure?"

"For one thing, I put my gun on the floor as a sign of trust despite the fact your gun isn't actually loaded."

The girl glanced down at the gun. "Shit."

---

Megumi was quietly sleeping on the floor while Taeung was busy staring at the collection of guns in front of him. Always a fan of action games and films, the guns interested him greatly. Yet at the same time repulsed him- he might have to use these against real people.

Ryo placed one of the four Glock 18's that was present in the hidden section on the floor. Beside it he placed a walkie-talkie.

"So you just found this here?" he asked as he sat down on the ground.

"Yeah- I heard you and moved against the wall- knocked it down." Miki, like the others, was now using material to distort and prevent the government forces listening to what they said.

"Well I think we owe a thank you to whoever owned this place. We've got some guns, and too much ammunition. These walkie-talkies seem to work, and Taeung found some tinned food."

"It's always the fat guy who finds the food isn't it?" joked Taeung nervously.

"You're not fat" replied Miki. "So what's the plan?"

"I've now run into at least five people who aren't willing to play this _game_. There'll probably be quite a few more. But there will also be some cold hearted bastards out there. We need to collect anyone we can. We can defend ourselves here- and we'll have over two days to come up with a plan."

"But how do we get the others?" asked Miki.

"We'll have to go out and find them. Don't look like that- we've got plenty of weapons now- whoever goes takes one for themselves- and a couple to give to anyone willing to help."

"But who goes? And who do we try and find first?" asked Miki.

"Takamasa- he'll probably be with Jun and Kasumi. Takamasa might not be against occasionally fouling in sports" said Ryo, rubbing his bruised shin, "But he's no killer. We saw the boats leave- and I know he'll be looking for shelter- approaching from the west. That's where we go- find him, and we've probably got two or three people onboard."

"I'll do it."

"Huh?" asked Ryo turning around.

Taeung stepped forwards. "Megumi's tired and clumsy. Miki isn't sure about the plan anyway. And Ryo- you're too important to go out hunting. I'll go. I'll try and find them. Besides if its anything like a video game I ought to have no problems. As long as there's an easy setting."

"You sure about this?" asked Ryo.

"Positive."

"Ok. For now we rest. Taeung- you have the first watch, so you can then have an uninterrupted sleep. Miki, you'll be second. I'll go last. I'm use to very early starts."

It took a while for the group to eventually fall asleep. Taeung sat, fiddling with the goggles, while looking at the door which had been lodged shut with a heavy table they'd found in one of the other rooms. He leant back against the wall. What would Wednesday bring?


	12. Chapter 12: Messages

Chapter 12

Messages

Arai stood, talking on a phone. It was evident that he spoke English as well as Japanese.

"Yes I understand this damages your plans, and yes I am aware you'll probably receive a backlash from viewers. But to be honest I couldn't give two shits about your TV program. This is isn't a TV show- it's a means of control, a lesson for the youth. And if you think I'm risking my men's life to get cameras we don't even need running, you are very mistaken."

He placed the phone down calmly and sat down next to one of the skeleton night crew.

"Fucking Americans."

---

"What is it?" asked Aya as Takamasa pulled out the plastic. It was a small cover- inside rested a small piece of paper. He took it out, looking puzzled, and opened his mouth before stopping. He signaled to the others to come closer. He pulled out a torch and shined it onto the paper so the others could read:

'_Do not read this message aloud._

_They can hear you- Microphones in Collars _

_I hope that the person currently reading this is the one named Takamasa. You were chosen as you are someone to be trusted- many friends- unlikely to turn against the others._

_But even if you aren't read my words_

_There __**is**__ a way __**off **__of this island. I cannot write in detail here. Proceed to the village and visit the house three buildings down from the infirmary. Here you will find instructions._

_Good luck_

_Try to save as many as you can.'_

The writing was crisp and clear, written on a computer. Obviously the person didn't want their handwriting to be recognized…should the note fall into the wrong hands. Takamasa glanced at the paper, rereading the letter. A way out? A way to beat the system, escape with his friends. However Kasumi asked the question on his mind.

"Can we trust whoever wrote that?" whispered Kasumi.

"I don't know" said Takamasa. "We could trust it- someone on the outside could be trying to help us. But it could be a trap."

"So what do we do then?" asked Aya.

"Get a bit of sleep. We're concealed here. At five we'll head for the village to get there before the danger zones are activated."

"So…" said Kasumi.

"Get some sleep." Takamasa placed the gun in his bag. "I guess its up to you whether you can trust me, or if you think I'm just waiting for you to fall asleep so I can strike."

"I'd never think like that!" said Kasumi.

"But you would, wouldn't you Aya?"

"Maybe."

"Good. It helps to be on alert. But don't go over the top. We don't need this going all _the thing_ on us."

"Ok."

"Now let's try and get some sleep. We've got two long days in front of us."

---

Yusuke brushed the branches and dirt out of his hair. If he knew his sister at all, she'd need sleep- and follow her usual patterns. He decided to spend two hours sleeping in a bush, so he could sneak across the island, when hopefully fewer people would be around. Or at least completely alert. He glanced around. What time did the danger zone activate? What time was it now?

He glanced down at the small watch, squinting in the darkness. He just about made out the two small hands. Well the danger zone was active now. He guessed he must have gotten lucky- he'd completely forgotten about that before falling asleep.

He sat back as he quickly drank. So quiet…so peaceful now. The bright moon above, the healthy trees around him. This must have been a very nice place once. He could imagine himself sitting out here with a few friends, sharing jokes and having a few drinks…

That reminded him. Out of his own bag he pulled a small bottle of whisky. He knew he couldn't drink much- that'd be stupid. But he was about to try and walk across this island in complete darkness. He took a quick sip and shuddered, pursing his lips. Damn. That had been stronger then he was expecting. Now just to…

…

What was that? Movement? Yusuke turned quickly. Something passed by, a shadow. Someone was out there. He was in the open now- the person must have seen him. He slowly crept back against the solid trees. He hadn't seen enough, couldn't recognize the person.

"Yusuke, that you?"

He recognized the voice. Yuki Jin one of the resident loners of the group. Unlike some people he didn't even seem to make an effort to get on with the others.

"It is isn't it?"

"Yeah it's me" replied Yusuke unenthusiastically.

The bushes were pushed aside as the Yuki stepped forwards.

"Good to see you're still going well" said the boy.

"And you too Yuki."

"So then, got any plans? You aren't- you haven't killed anyone have you."

"No. And I don't intend to. I'm just planning on finding my sister. Helping her out for as long as I can. How about you?" asked Yusuke, slowly gripping a rock.

"No I don't intend to" replied Yuki, "Sure I was never the most popular person, but this whole thing is just crazy. I got a decent enough weapon- a handsaw- but could you actually imagine trying to use that on a real person? Not for me."

"Well good luck" said Yusuke standing up, "I've got to go now- try and find my sister before it's too late."

"Good luck to you too" replied Yuki as the boy set off.

He sat back and smiled. He never knew he was such a talented actor. Hell, he wouldn't even have to have done that if someone hadn't come crashing past near where he was hiding. But all this waiting was so boring. Maybe he would try and kill a couple of people now. Maybe if the morons killed each other, he might not even have to die. He could be a champion. A hero.

But still, he knew there were probably quite a few students left. And he'd long ago accepted his own death. He sat back and smelt a sudden familiar whiff.

"Bastard! He could have offered me some damn whisky!"

---

Arai sat, watching the various screens of information. This was the fourth battle royale he'd overseen. The first one had been the best- fresh and exciting in a dark way. He'd actually felt sick at himself for enjoying it. Yet…good fun when you don't have to worry about yourself.

The second one. That one had been boring. Twelve students were killed as the time limit was reached. The guy who killed twelve people must have been pissed off shortly before he died. The third one. Now that had been interesting. Early kills. Broken alliances. Five people killed attacking the base, his soldiers having some fun. A quiet boy with glasses winning after brutally killing the girl who'd gunned down half his class.

So far two major groups had been formed. Obviously they thought they could escape. Both had been surprisingly quiet though. Kensuke and Dante. Now that had potential. And the Englishmen Miller- Osa had been glad to see Landon killed- Osa had always been patriotic and couldn't stand people who insulted the nation.

"Have a good rest little friends. Tomorrow you can't rely on the darkness to hide you."

* * *

_A/N: Just noticed that with the publication of the previous chapter, this is now my longest story of both in terms of words and chapters. Feel free to review, and thank you to the small number of people reading this story._


	13. Chapter 13: The Devil within

Chapter 13

The Devil within

Hunting in the moonlight. How nice thought Kensuke as he marched forwards, Dante shuffling behind him. Kensuke was thinking. Mehdi- that would definitely count as a kill. But what about the small one? Sure the kid had done it to himself, but it would never have happened if Kensuke wasn't there. He decided to make his tally so far one and a half.

"…"

He turned sharply, Dante almost walking into him. He swore quietly at Dante and then grinned, before pointing to a small container that must have once been used to hold material for the villagers. Dante kept the machete at the ready, as Kensuke gripped the handles of the small metal doors.

Inside the cramped compartment sat Hiromi and Shoko. Both looked up at Kensuke, unsure whether to be scared or happy. Kensuke soon answered that question by picking up his axe. Three and a half very soon…

"No wait!" screeched Hiromi.

"You don't have to do this" said Shoko, "We won't do anything to you we promise! We promise!"

"P-p-please" said Hiromi.

"Maybe we should just leave them?" suggested Dante. "Look at them- they're helpless- they are unarmed and scared. Why not just leave them here?"

"Can't do that Dante. It's a fight to the death Dante!"

"But Suke?"

"No buts. No ifs. Just kill and survive! Kill and survive!"

He swung the axe which shattered Hiromi's skull with a loud cracking noise. The girl blinked one before dying, blood trickling out from the wound and down her face. Her head was jolted as Kensuke yanked out the axe, the body falling.

Shoko screamed as the lifeless body of Hiromi slumped against her. She looked at Kensuke desperately, and then at Dante tearfully. Kensuke had not noticed the tears in his friends eyes. Dante stepped forwards, just behind Kensuke.

"Why don't we just stop this Suke?" asked Dante.

"No we have to get rid of everyone" yelled Kensuke, raising the axe.

"Dante!"

"Dante?"

The boy almost dropped his sandwich to the floor in surprise. He grabbed it just in time, and watched as Shoko arrived. She sat down next to him on the bench. She was silent for a moment, looking out across the playground, filled with the younger students.

"Hi Shoko" said Dante nervously before munching on his sandwich.

"Hello Dante" she replied smiling. "I just thought I'd come over- I noticed Kensuke wasn't here and you were alone."

Dante shrugged. "Just the way it is."

"You never seem to talk to any of the girls except during class work."

"I'm not the best when it comes to talking to girls."

"Well, you seem to be doing fine right now."

Dante grinned and looked the girl in the face, having previously been staring at his shoes. "So…what brings you to this bench?"

"Oh you know…just noticed you. You seem kinda nice. Well I thought I'd try and make a new friend."

"Friend?"

"Well only if you want to…"

-

At first Dante had believed it might have been the start of some trick, a prank put into action by the girls. But he'd been wrong. He got on well with the girl, and started to talk with the small band of friends she had in the class. Weekdays he stood by Kensuke- weekends he enjoyed with Shoko. Just over five months had passed when he found himself sitting in her house.

"Dante?"

"Yeah Shoko?" asked the boy looking up from the computer.

"I was just…well I've noticed you seem to have been slipping in talk about couples recently…and well you are about as subtle as a sledgehammer so I think its pretty obvious what you're talking about."

Dante didn't reply, but felt nerves suddenly grip him.

"And well it's just that…well I can't. It's complicated."

"I see."

"Me and Hiromi. We've gotten on well haven't you noticed. Known each other for years…and we recently discovered something about ourselves- and how we feel."

"_I see_" said Dante an eyebrow slowly rising.

Shoko was silent for a moment. She took a deep breath, as though concentrating on what to say. "I'm in love with Hiromi."

"So you like…"

"Yes."

"And you're both…"

"Yes. You were the first person I've told- you're the person I trust the most. How do you feel?"

Dante leaned forward hugging the girl. "I'm glad you've found love. And I'm very glad you trust me. Plus you can invite me to your make-out sessions."

"I knew I could trust you" said Shoko, returning the hug.

"…You know, I wasn't joking about seeing the make-out sessions…"

-

Dante ran forward to try and stop Kensuke. But he was too late. He closed his eyes as the scream suddenly stopped. There was a loud thud and a faint laugh of glee from Kensuke. Three and a half now.

"Hey Dante, I might have a shot at the kills high score list. That's at least three so far- doubt many others have that sort of record. Hey Dante?!"

Kensuke turned. The forest greeted him. Where the fuck had Dante disappeared to? Must have been something to do with the bitches. Didn't know why Dante was like that- they had to kill. Only way to escape the island.

"Hey Dante?!"

Kensuke gripped the axe. He spun around, looking at the trees, dead bodies, trees. No Dante. There could only be one winner. Looks like he'd have to off Dante sooner rather then later. As he span around again, he suddenly found himself face to face with Dante, looking into his surprisingly cold blue eyes.

"Dante?"

"Hi Suke. Sorry about that. Just the tiredness and the blood. Just had to have a quick break- have a bit of space."

"I see" said Kensuke gripping the axe tightly. His eyes didn't move. He already knew exactly what he wanted to do. Without even changing expression Kensuke swung the axe.

Dante suddenly ducked, Kensuke slicing thin air. Something glinted in the moonlight and Kensuke's neck began to itch. It burned slightly, like a painful paper burn. Then it got warmer, and something slowly began to drip down onto his shirt. He placed his hand to his throat before looking at the hand- blood covered it.

Dante stood up and slowly lowered the machete, one side slightly covered in blood- unlike Kensuke's now drenched shirt. By now the pain was unbearable and he couldn't breath. He gasped something at Dante.

"As you said yourself. There can only be one survivor. You should have listened to me. Those girls were unarmed and desperate. And **you **brutally murdered them."

With his eyes now wide in shock, and one hand gripping his throat, Kensuke slumped to the floor. He looked up at Dante, who stood above him. He seemed taller somehow. With blood now oozing out from between his fingers Kensuke fell onto his back and was still. Dante picked up the bloody axe that rested on the floor.

He was going to play this bloody game.

But he hoped someone might be able to stop him. What was the point of living anymore?

---

Miller looked at his bloodstained hands. It was funny he thought, feeling the dried blood, he was sure he should have felt something. Sorrow. His own loss of innocence. But he felt nothing.

Except for the urge to find a new weapon. The crowbar was nice, and satisfying to use but some of the people out there were armed with guns. He'd like to think he was more then a match for any of them- but flukes could happen. Especially with some of the automatic weapons.

But for now he would sit and wait. The buildings were close. Very close. When the morning came he'd probably strike- people were likely to gather there. And attacking in the morning would probably come as a surprise- they'd expect an attack at night, when they were off guard and sleeping.

Not that Miller needed to worry about that. He'd gone days without sleep before this. He could handle a few days without sleep. Besides, if it all went his way this competition wouldn't reach day three anyway. Nothing much to do though. Who knows, maybe he would have a little nap- this was already boring.

He slowly unwrapped a small sweet. He crunched on it loudly. He always enjoyed the sweets. And he could do with the temporary boost later on in the day. He placed the rest of the sweets back in his pocket.

"What will tomorrow bring?" he asked aloud.

---

Across the island silence could be found. Takamasa and the two girls slept close together, as Taeung nervously sat facing the door. Yusuke crept through the forest as Yu did exactly the same thing. Akiko had said a goodbye to Mehdi while Dante wiped the axe clean on Kensuke's shirt. Yohei sat with his head slumping into his chest, holding the crossbow, the two girls resting close by.

Fifteen Students dead

Twenty Seven Remain


	14. Chapter 14: Searching

_A.N: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to chapter fourteen. Oh and I'm now 18 so I guess this is technically my first chapter published as an adult._

* * *

**Part Two**

**Morning Madness **

Chapter 14

Searching

The sun had risen lazily over the island, still not past sunrise, the day still early. At this time very few people were awake, let alone enjoying the sunrise. A lone boy was quickly traveling across the island, unsure exactly where he was going. For all he knew he'd gone in one large circle.

Yusuke jumped as Arai's voice suddenly boomed across the island.

"Wake up time sleepy heads! The time is 0645. In an hours time we _may _activate another danger zone. It's all completely random!"

"Oh great" moaned Yusuke. Not only could an area become dangerous at any time, but now the whole damn island would be awake!

"Now then, lets move on to the people who died yesterday. And don't forget, although it is technically a new day, you are still in Day One! Our first thoughts were five people had died before reaching the island. But congratulations Mr. Fuji you proved us wrong. Now the people who died yesterday- on the island- Ai, Rei, Kana, Yuko, Landon, Jun, Mehdi, Yuichi, Shoko, Hiromi and one of the favorites Mr. Kensuke Iwata."

"Jun?! Mehdi?! Shoko?! That many dead already?" asked Yusuke. But his sister. Aya- she hadn't been mentioned. But Yusuke didn't get too ahead of himself. She might have been on the boat that was destroyed.

"Congratulations- you have made great strides so far. However twenty seven of you brave warriors still remain, so don't slow down just yet!"

"I have no intentions of doing so" said Yusuke to the hidden speaker. "I'm going to find my sister!"

He shifted his bag and sprinted away.

---

Chika didn't know where to go. Shortly after Hiromi and Shoko had ran off, Emi had disappeared too. She'd been wandering around the forest alone for the past few hours, desperate to avoid danger zones- and other people. Earlier on in the night she'd heard a scream. And now the soldier-man confirmed Shoko and Hiromi were dead.

Two of her friends were dead. One was missing. Even people she got on well with such as Ai and Kana were dead. She knew it was inevitable some people would kill. But so many in such a short time. It was unbelievable. Soon almost her whole class- forty two students, could be dead. And why…

"Because of this fucking battle royale act!" she yelled, before gripping her hand on her mouth. Anyone could have heard that.

"I agree with your sentiment" spoke a hidden figure. Chika froze. Who'd said that? It was one of the boys, but she didn't recognize the voice.

"I can see you are worried. But trust me, you don't have to worry. I'm unarmed, and hurting girls isn't my thing." Chika stood as Yu Ishida appeared. The girl looked at him nervously. He merely smiled.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Well I was just walking through the area when I accidentally overheard you. You sounded alone, and I thought you could use some help."

"What because I'm a girl?"

Yu looked at her in surprise. He rose his hands, blushing. "No, no nothing like that. I don't think girls are weaker or anything. My sister always beats me. It's just. Well I know Shoko and Hiromi were your friends. And, well I guess I thought you could maybe do with someone to help you."

Yu was taken by surprise as Chika suddenly hugged him. "Thank you Yu. It's just comforting to know there are still people out there we can trust."

"Well my pleasure. I like to think we can still trust most of the people. Its just a certain few we can't trust. A few who don't care what they have to do to win." The girl continued to hug him. He grinned. He could get use to this.

---

Saki Ishida shared the same last name as Yu. However that was the comparisons ended. Yu was at least partly good looking- she looked like she had run headfirst into a wall a few times and was still angry about it. She was of course a girl. And most importantly she was playing the game. Even more so, there were one or two people she wanted to get to and kill. She'd been relieved during the announcement. The people she wanted were still alive, and there was now less competition.

She had generally been regarded as the bully of the class for many years. It had in fact been a surprisingly subdued class. Yes there were occasional fights, but most people belonged to one of the large groups, while the loners sat on the outskirts occasionally joining in and mixing with the others. However considering the announcement, Saki thought that the class wasn't quite as peaceful as some of the students liked to believe. Fifteen people were dead already and she hadn't even gotten started.

Her provided weapon, a hockey stick, annoyingly now stuck out of the bag. It'd been difficult to get out- and proved impossible to put back in fully. At least it meant she had easy access to it. It seemed solid enough. Ought to do a bit of damage if used in the right way.

And even if it didn't do much, she was more then capable of using her bare hands.

---

Takamasa had been jolted out of his sleep by the announcement. He sat up and groaned. His mouth always had a horrible taste after he'd slept. He heard something about Kensuke, but still half asleep failed to recognize many of the words. Across from him Kasumi sat cross legged, looking slightly tearful.

"W-what is it?" he asked in-between yawns.

"The announcement" she replied. "That Arai person was talking. He was talking about what was happening. What happened."

"So? Why do you look like you are about to cry?"

"Takamasa, there are only twenty seven of us left. Fifteen people have died already."

Takamasa looked at the girl in disbelief. Surely not that many already? What was going on across the island- fifteen people- over a quarter of the class he had been with for years were dead- in a matter of hours.

"Fifteen" said Takamasa dejectedly.

"Yeah" said Kasumi. "Just like that they're gone. We were told to kill- and some of us kill."

"But only a few I bet. Shoko- she was killed accidentally. Those people on the boat- and Keiko. Those were all accidents. And Jun…" Takamasa trailed off momentarily.

"Yes. He wasn't killed by someone else either" said Kasumi sympathetically.

"But that explains a few of the deaths!" said Takamasa, no longer quiet. There wasn't any time to feel depressed and upset. Jun would understand him. He'd try to do the same thing. "And some of the other deaths were probably accidents as well- so don't you see- there are probably very few people actually killing anyone. We'll be alright. We have to be!"

"Well I guess."

"I have to ask- Ryo- he isn't dead is he?"

"No- his name was never mentioned."

"Good. He's one of the few people I know we can trust. And knowing him he's probably come up with some half-assed escape plan. Don't you see Kasumi, it'll be ok."

Kasumi smiled weakly. "I'm scared Takamasa. If someone tough like Kensuke can be killed- what chance does a scared little girl like me have?"

"You have me and Aya. And you think too poorly of yourself- I'd trust you to be able to help me out if anything ever happened. As long as you could trust yourself. Now why don't you have a quick drink? I don't think we should stop until we reach the settlement."

Kasumi nodded, and smiled, more boldly this time. She walked over to the bags where Aya stood.

"Kasumi?" she asked walking forwards.

"Yes Aya?"

"You heard the announcement didn't you? It was the people who died right- my brother- Yusuke wasn't mentioned? He isn't dead is he?"

"No, they never mentioned him at all. He's fine at the moment."

"Its that 'at the moment' that scares me."

"Trust me I know your brother- he won't go anywhere at all until he gets to insult you one last time and do the safety dance."

"Yeah that's probably true." Aya walked away from the girl who had begun to start drinking. She found Takamasa sitting still and silent.

"What are you doing then?"

"Just thinking" he replied.

"Uh-oh- that's always dangerous."

"Always is. I was just thinking. If we can't leave. If we are the only survivors. We could be tempted to turn against each other."

"Taka…"

"And I want you to know- if only me and you are left I won't turn against you. I won't hurt you. If it comes to it- I'll take a leaf out of Jun's book.

"Taka!"

"Just the same if it's me and Kasumi left. Even more so that way- I won't be separated from you."

"Well I guess its nice that you really care about me. But lets hope it doesn't come to that."

"I agree with you there."


	15. Chapter 15: The peaceful solution

Chapter 15

The peaceful solution

Daisuke Kondo stretched as he walked along the pathway. The village seemed to be just ahead of him. He had his weapon, a gun, tucked in his belt. He'd almost come close to meeting one or two people, but so far had not actually ran into anyone. He was a fighter, a winner- loved his sports. But this wasn't a sport. This was something terrible, a travesty. Some people thought of it as a game. This definitely is more then a game.

He hoped to try and avoid everyone else. Maybe the others might kill each other. Perhaps there'd be a malfunction or they'd have a change of heart. But he didn't want to kill anyone. Not here. He didn't even like violent video games. But he kept the gun close to him. He wasn't an idiot. He'd heard what had been said about the seventy-two hour rule. He'd rather shoot himself then have this damn collar cut through his throat- or blow his head off.

He had plenty of stamina and a lot of speed. If there was someone who could avoid the others, he was the one to do it. But it was a long time. He'd heard Arai. They hadn't even reached the end of Day One. What the hell was going to happen over the next two and a bit days?

He began to jog up the pathway that led into the village. As he looked up from the ground he suddenly saw the blond haired Ryo in his way. Ryo saw the boy look down at the gun. Kondo glanced up at Ryo, who stood motionless for a few seconds. He didn't know what to do now.

"Hey Kondo, there won't be any need for that. I'm not here to hurt anyone!" said Ryo intently.

He didn't know why, but he trusted Ryo. His hand moved away from the gun. It remained safely tucked under his belt. But he could still reach it if he needed to.

"So what brings you up here?" asked Ryo. Why would Ryo want to be making pointless conversation now?

"No real reason. Just trying to stay on the move and not run into anyone."

"I see. So seen much of the island?"

"Yeah. I ran into some really weird place. It looked like there had been buildings there once- shattered glass and wood were mingled with the trees. It looked liked they'd been pulled down."

"Hmmm. I think this might back up a theory I thought up. I think this might have been some sort of an island resort before. The hospital in the village is quite large- and I'm sure that I walked past some signs last night indicating paths."

"So…"

"It could mean nothing. But it could mean there might be a small dock nearby- unmarked of course, they wouldn't want us to know. Boats could be there."

"It wouldn't offer much would it?" asked Kondo, "The sea's pretty much a no go area- you probably wouldn't last too long."

"Yeah I know. But it offers another option. I still haven't come up with a plan. But there must be something we could do."

"I hope you do. Good luck Ryo. I'm going now- want to keep moving."

"But wait- we have a group- Taeung and-"

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to do this my way. Stay safe Ryo!" Kondo turned and began to run. Stay on your own, stay safe, trust nobody. Larger groups would just increase the posibility of having a member who would turn against the others.

He was almost out of sight by the time Ryo called out. "But we can beat this! We have guns- we can defend ourselves- you can't survive on your own!" Ryo turned away and sighed defeated. It appeared Kondo would not end up being a member of his group.

---

Taeung glanced up as Ryo entered the room. He'd woken up early to find Ryo sitting, alert, deep in thought. When he'd seen Taeung awake, he told him how he had to go somewhere. The blond haired boy had been gone for quite a while.

Ryo nodded at Taeung, before washing his hands. Taeung looked at the water in surprise- it had a red taint- Ryo was washing off blood!

"What happened?!"

"Relax Taeung. I haven't turned into a killer in the past hour and a half. I just went off exploring quickly, trying to find anything that could help us- information or objects."

"And the blood?"

"I ran into Kensuke. Someone cut his throat open, poor guy. I found two of the girls close by- they'd been killed- by a different weapon. Looks like Kensuke might have killed them- and someone decided to have vengeance."

"But the blood?"

"Just as those soldiers said the collar had unclipped from his neck. I found it on the floor beside him. I cleaned it up" he said, pulling the lightweight metal collar from his bag. "But couldn't clean my hands. I thought we could study it. Carry out some experiments without literally risking our necks. Oh and don't worry- I destroyed the microphone- they can't hear us."

"So any ideas on where to start?"

"I'll have a quick look at it. See what the whole structure is like. Then I'll clip it back together and figure out a way to open it up safely."

"Good plan" replied Taeung, pulling on his shoes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ryo.

"Definitely. I want to help- and this way I can."

---

"Are you sure you're fine?" asked Yohei.

"I've had better days, but I'm ok" replied Erika, gripping the Uzi tightly with her healthy hand. "It still stings a bit, but the bleeding seems to have stopped. Don't just worry about me. You need to worry about all of us."

"And where are we going?" asked Mai, walking behind the other two.

"I've looked at the map. There's a building- looks large but has no information near the North East tip of the point. We're going to get there- most people will probably head for the main village- and there'll probably be fewer people in the North."

The group had been walking since just before sunrise. Yohei, used to maps, had plotted out a route along a clear path close to the sea- but with trees providing cover. All they had to do was avoid anyone else who was dangerous, and simply follow the almost straight path.

It did sound easy- and was easy to explain.

But Yohei doubted all three of them would reach the building.

---

Kisho had heard people talking very close by. But by the time he'd decided to try and spy on them, they had all but disappeared. He watched one person- that sportsmen, Kondo, running off, but the other was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps the other was in the village. Perhaps there was more then one in the village.

Not that Kisho cared. He could stay hidden when he wanted to. The buildings offered security. But he was more interested in the large hospital that lurked on the outskirts. He had no idea why it was that large- two stories, and quite long. The walls looked solid- should anyone find a gun, while the building offered plenty of places to hide.

And maybe they hadn't cleared it out- maybe they'd left some things deliberately to offer more weapons- scalpels, knifes possible flammable gas. And he glanced at the map. Building covered two danger zones- they'd be unlikely to activate two zones right next to each other in a short time. So he ought to be able to use it for at least a while.

He glanced around, making sure no one was near. Confident no one was he quickly limped his way to the main entrance, pushing the defunct automatic door out of the way. It made a faint grinding noise as he slowly pushed the door back into place, so no one would notice someone had tried to get into the building.


	16. Chapter 16: First fight

Chapter 16

First fight

"Here's the map" said Ryo, handing the piece of paper to Taeung. "I've drawn the best route to take- the one most likely to lead to Takamasa if he hasn't taken some random change in direction."

"Yeah I see, ought to be able to follow that easily."

"Here you go Ryo, I got some of the guns for you- and some ammunition" said Miki. She handed over the various weapons, as Taeung pulled open his bag.

"This guy really liked his weapons" commented Ryo before he placed the guns in the bag. "This is a micro Uzi- I'm putting in a few clips of ammunition. The same with this Glock 18. That'd probably be enough for the bag- we're trying to find Takamasa first, and we can't trust everyone."

Taeung nodded. "Right Ryo."

Ryo stood up and walked across to the small supply of guns. "You'll need something to protect yourself. Here's one of the meanest looking guns here" said Ryo. "It looks like it could be an M4A1."

"How do you know this stuff?" asked Miki.

"The person who once lived here wasn't the only one ever interested in guns" replied Ryo grinning. Taeung, who'd already slipped on the bag, looked at the gun in awe as Ryo handed it to him. He held the gun with reverance, and more then slight fear of accidently hurting someone.

"There's the safety. There's the end you point at the things you want to die. You have to use the safety before you can fire. I didn't want any friendly fire or accidental shooting giving your position away."

"Ok Ryo."

"And good luck out there. Bring us back some allies" said Ryo.

"Thanks Ryo. You three stay safe while I'm gone!"

"Good luck!" yelled Miki as the boy walked towards the door. He quickly turned and smiled at her.

Taeung pulled open the door and rushed outside, gripping the gun eagerly. As the door eased shut behind him, Ryo sat down, leaning against the wall. He smiled to himself. It could have been a lot worse. It was all falling together. He already had some people he could trust- and hopefully more soon. He had one of the armies control methods to study and a small armory of guns. All that had happened in less then a day. He had many more weapons then any of the others could hope to have. All in under twenty four hours...

Surely he could come up with an escape plan with over two days to go? He seriously hoped he could. If not for himself for the others...and failing that for pride in helping.

---

Yu was very sure of what was happening. For the past ten minutes he was certain someone had been following him. He quickly sprinted to catch up with Chika who was a faster walker them him. He then fell back to normal speed, walking beside her. She turned to look at him, but said nothing.

"Chika, hand me the gun" he whispered.

"Why?"

"Someone's following us. You're faster. If it comes to it I can hold them off while you get out of here."

"But Yu…"

"No time to get sentimental Chika. You've got a friend out there you want to find. I haven't got anyone to find. I'm just hanging around to help people- and this will help. _Now give it to me subtly._"

Slowly and delicately she removed the gun from her skirt's elastic strap. Just as she gave the weapon to him a bullet suddenly struck the trees beside them. Splintered chunks of bark flew through the air. Yu quickly glanced around. Where did the shot come from?

"Shit!" yelled Yu, "Get down!"

He dived to the floor, landing heavily as the girl went prone beside him. The two looked at one another. They were out in the open here. Yu looked across at Chika, who seemed to be trying to show no signs of fear. He smiled. She was probably braver then he was. _Just not as stupid._

"Keep your head down."

"You don't have to tell me twice" replied Chika.

"Are you lot dead yet?!" yelled Shun. "I don't now why you are trying to prevent the inevitable! I'll kill the whole lot of you!"

Just what Yu needed. A bloody psychopath with a gun turning up. He swore as he gripped the gun, before turning towards Chika and rolling his eyes. _Just their luck._

"Oh, oh I'm sorry about that. Just come here, we can help each other out! It was all just a misunderstanding."

"Well I trust him now" said Chika sarcastically.

"Come on my little friends, come out and play. Have fun, its Shun! I won't hurt you…I'll just rip your insides out with my bare hands. Ok, I guess I'll hurt you a little then."

Yu resisted the urge to yell out for him to shut up. It was annoying, but with Shun's threats and boasts constantly ringing out, he was certain of where the boy stood. He ducked lower as a few more bullets struck the ground and bushes.

"Get ready to move soon."

"Don't do anything stupid Yu."

"I'm afraid I just can't help myself."

-

Shun glanced out across the small area devoid of trees. They sat there somewhere. This was beginning to annoy him. They should be dead already! _Calm down. Just be calm. _He took aim again, pulling the trigger. The gun ran out again.

_Click_

_Click_

Out of bullets! "Oh shi-" started Shun as Yu suddenly stood up. He half jumped, half fell backwards as Yu opened fire with the small gun. He used too many bullets thought Shun, he's used them all up.

"Oh shit. Chika, get the hell out of here!"

Shun watched as the girl stood and began to run. So Yu was down there- the little loner boy had fired at him. Yu would have to wait his turn. The attractive young Chika would be much more fun.

-

Behind him Chika was running. No where in particular, just get away from here. Just like he told her. Yu was going to deal with Shun. Through the tall grass he saw Shun. His eyes shifted from where he lay, and turned to the fleeing girl. He dropped the empty gun to the floor and pulled off his coat. Shun eyed Chika eagerly.

"Oh no you don't" muttered Yu.

Shun began to sprint, leaping over where Yu sat. Yu watched in amazement as the boy cleared him by some distance. His feet hit the ground heavily, but he kept on running. Straight towards Chika. The girl hadn't realized, not bothering to turn where she was running fast.

Yu climbed to his feet and chucked the gun to the ground. He ran as fast as he could, chasing after the seemingly insane Shun. He took a short cut through the trees, running through the narrow path as branches scrapped and hit his face. He cleared the trees, both cheeks bleeding, before jumping.

Shun and Chika were now running at a lower level the Yu. He fell towards Shun, hands reaching out, now unsure exactly what he was trying to do. In a mess of arms and swear words, Yu struck the boy in the chest with his shoulder, knocking them both to the floor.

Shun, now manic, recovered from being winded quickly. He grabbed Yu, throttling him. Yu punched as hard as he could, being released when he broke Shun's nose. Shun however leant back and punched Yu in the knee, trying to smash it back the wrong way. Yu yelled out before stamping down, crushing some of Shun's fingers.

"Fucker!" screamed Shun as he punched Yu in the face with his broken hand, seemingly no longer feeling pain. Yu grabbed the hand and twisted it, feeling the broken bones moving underneath his fingers.

"You aren't going to hurt anyone anymore!"

The pain! _Who cares about the pain? You're a champion. This pain is nothing to you! You could defeat him with just one hand. You hurt him with a broken hand. He's tough. Put him down for now…find the girl._

"Wrong!" Shun smashed forward, head butting Yu powerfully. Shun's own nose cracked again, as Yu slumped to the floor. Shun stood up, preparing to crush his throat.

_Not like this! You are a champion- not a dishonorable person- you don't kill someone when they can't fight back! Now find the girl._

"Looks like I'll be seeing you again Yu."


	17. Chapter 17: A worrying development

Chapter 17

A worrying development

Taeung sprinted along the pathway. He was beginning to tire slightly, and he knew he wasn't the fastest, but surely he'd run into Takamasa soon. Or Aya or Yohei or perhaps even Yusuke. They were all people he could trust. He could talk to them, tell them what was happening. They'd join together, and arm themselves. They'd beat the system! They'd survive! There wouldn't be anymore deaths, but then again they would have to get the message out to those who were playing…

_Thwump! _

Taeung was shocked as he came to a sudden stop. A sharp pain rang throughout his chest. The first thing he saw was an arm, draped in a slightly muddy shirt. His eyes scanned down the arm to hands covered in dry blood. Ryo? No he'd cleaned his. The hand pulled away. He looked in surprise as the crowbar lodged in his chest.

"Well well, what have we caught ourselves here?"

Taeung slumped down to his knees, one hand holding the crowbar. He looked up at the still Miller, blinking in disbelief and pain, wide eyed. Miller crouched down, looking at the gun which hung from a strap around Taeung's shoulders. He gripped it and pulled on it slightly. He looked down at Taeung, and grinned.

"Well, what do we have here then?" he asked pulling it from the boy. "Looks like my chubby friend here is packing some serious heat. But this doesn't look like something those people would want to give us mere students."

Ignoring the now pale Taeung, who still gripped the crowbar, Miller walked around the boy, pulling off his bag. He pulled it open and looked at the two guns, grinning as he held them in his hands. He returned to Taeung, holding them out in front of the injured boy. He placed the guns down in front of Taeung, far enough away that the boy couldn't easily reach them. Taeung might be badly injured...but he could still strike.

"Now then, these look like some nice little toys you've got here. But I doubt a chubby fuck like you'd be able to kill someone to get them. Sure you could maybe fluke one- but not two. Which leads me to believe either someone is giving their weapons away for free, or you found these on the island."

Taeung looked straight forwards, silent. Miller crouched down, staring directly into Taeung's eyes, a few inches from his face. He paused for a moment. Then he began to speak.

"Now where did you find the guns?"

"Up yours!" spluttered Taeung. Miller grinned. Misplaced confidence. Foolish anger.

Miller leaned back and twisted the crowbar sharply, before then twisting again, more slowly as he spoke. "Now look here. Whatever happens within the next ten minutes you **will **be dead. However it is entirely up to you whether it happens the pain free way…or the fun way. Now, where did you find the guns?"

Silence.

Miller smashed the boy in the face with the rifle butt. He gripped it tightly, scowling down at the fallen and injured boy. "Not even your flab will protect you from a blow like that! Now tell me. Tell me now!"

Taeung spat out blood, and looked up defiantly. "Over the rainbow."

"Oh I don't need this from you!" said Miller in an annoyed tone.

Miller aimed the M4A1 at Taeung, who merely watched him silently. So then this was it. All his plans of helping out, surviving and reaching the mainland with the others. He thought he could help them, would play an important part in the escape. Some help- hadn't even managed to find one new member yet- and he'd merely armed a psycho. He'd failed them all. Miller's finger pressed down on the trigger. Set to automatic he released a quick burst of bullets, the gun kicking up, taking him by surprise.

However the first bullets hit, Taeung's head disintegrating under the force. He fell backwards as Miller patted the gun. Had to be more careful next time. Wasted some bullets on the scenery- kickback a bit of a surprise. And just how many people were likely to have heard that…well what did he care- he had more then enough weapons. Boy didn't even scream, beg in futile to live. A bit of a disapointment really.

"That was a lot of fun." He picked up the dead boys bag, wiping off some of the streaks of blood. "Well what's this? You were kind enough to give me ammo too?" he said as he chucked the two smaller guns into the bag. "Well thanks for that. All the more that helps."

He wrenched the crowbar out of the boy's chest. Never know what that could come in useful. He shook it once, blood splattering across the ground before placing that in the bag too.

"Stick around Taeung" joked Miller as he trotted away. Now he was well armed, he knew the first place to go to. That pissant village.

---

The gunshot rang out across the speakers.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kobayashi.

"I don't know. Osa, got any information?"

Osa, now sitting at one of the terminals looked up. "It was a rifle of some sort- very powerful. Not one we provided."

"So where did it come from?" asked Arai.

"The kid must have found it on the island."

"Shit! How can you just find guns laying around on the island?"

"Don't know sir."

"Looks like everything isn't going to plan" commented Kobayashi.

"Just be quiet teacher. All those guns mean is this'll probably be over more quickly then we expected."

---

The gunshots jerked Takamasa out of his daydreams as he walked through the forest. More shots rang out. Aya was trying to figure out where they'd come from, while Kasumi looked scared.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like bad news to me" replied Aya.

"Yeah, and it sounded a bit too close for comfort to me. Let's pick up the speed huh? The village ought to be very close. We can't stay out here in the open."

"What direction?" asked Kasumi.

Takamasa glanced at the map. "Er, straight ahead, yeah that's the way."

"You don't feel me with confidence" said Aya.

"I just don't like maps much" said Takamasa, "But I know it's straight ahead."

"Come on Kasumi, lets get going" said Aya. The sooner they were out of the open, the better. As least they might have some protection...they could even find supplies.

"Sure Aya, just a bit nervous."

"We all are" replied Takamasa. "I doubt there are many people out there who aren't."

Kasumi was now walking ahead of the group, eager to reach the settlement quickly. Takamasa was slightly worried. They were putting too much importance on reaching the village. It could easily be a dead end, that would lead to nothing. But there was little else they could do. The small group continued to walk in silence. The gunshots had stopped, and now there was little sound across the island. For now. Takamasa walked alongside Aya. He looked across at Aya, wanting to say something.

"Yes Taka?"

"I still have the gun- it's loaded. If someone does attack, you and Kasumi get out of here. I'll use the gun, try and hold them off for as long as possible. Just go straight ahead, you'll reach the village." He paused. "I won't fail you two."

Aya was taken aback slightly by the last comment. She hadn't been expecting to hear something like that from a person whose idea of a good weekend was drinks, fast food and violent video games and movies. A sense of...purpose or honor. She didn't quite know the word, but she certainly wasn't expecting it from him. But then again, Takamasa had seen his best friend die- die for this game, on this island. That would probably change him somehow. Aya wouldn't know how to react if Kasumi was killed- and she hoped deeply she wouldn't have to find out.

"I know you won't" she said, "You're too stubborn and stupid to give up or lose."

Takamasa smiled. "Let's just hope it won't come to that. Not yet at least." He continued to walk in a now dignified silence. He was happy at the trust shown in him, he'd completely forgotten he had just been called stupid.


	18. Chapter 18: Six heads better then three

Chapter 18

Six heads are better then three

"Can you see anyone?" asked Takamasa.

"No- there isn't anyone moving- and nobody outside" replied Kasumi, who had the best eyesight of the group, "If there is anyone there, they're inside."

"Ok, I'll go first" said Takamasa. "You two follow quickly afterwards so anyone's attention is still on me."

Kasumi and Aya nodded. Before he even realized what was happening he was on his feet, running across open ground to the buildings ahead. Oh how he hoped there wasn't anyone there. He was an easy target now…and the girls were just behind him. The distance hadn't seemed to be this great when he was studying it! Close now, very close. Buildings offering cover. Unable to stop running in time, Takamasa watched as someone walked out in front of him, a short distance away. The first thing he saw was the gun in the boy's hand.

---

Ryo was pacing around anxiously. He'd heard the gunshots. Plenty of gunshots. There was no mistaking it- it was the gun he'd given Taeung. Had Taeung been forced to use it…or had it been taken from him? Taeung didn't strike Ryo as the type to turn a gun on another person easily. And he couldn't help but feel the boy had run into trouble.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed.

"Just calm down Ryo, you won't do yourself any good getting like this" said Miki.

"I can't calm down! Taeung's out there and he might be in trouble! All because of me and my stupid plans!"

"He offered to go" said Miki.

"All he wanted to do was help" added Megumi, "He was just glad he could actually do something useful."

"But he could be dead because of me!"

"Without you he'd have been dead for sure. You gave him hope- you gave him a purpose" said Miki, "And he was able to show that he was willing to help us all."

"Hey, I don't want to alarm you" said Megumi glancing out of one of the small windows, "But someone's running this way. And I do mean running."

Ryo picked up one of the weapons. "Stay in here and keep the door lodged shut. If something happens you have enough weapons to defend yourself. Ok?"

"I can take care of myself and Megumi."

"Be careful Ryo."

"I will be Megumi."

Ryo stepped outside, pulling the door shut behind them. He watched them- they were going full tilt. One of the boys, two of the girls- two had skirts, one trousers covered with dried mud. The lead boy spotted him and came to a stop.

"Ryo? It is you! It's me Takamasa!"

Ryo was silent. It was him, but he held a gun in his hand. He didn't want to let his guard down. The boy soon realized what Ryo was staring at, and quickly tucked it away.

"Don't worry about me! Now is there a place we can go? Me, Kasumi and Aya are out in the open here."

"Yeah, come on, follow me quickly."

He turned and opened the door, signaling to the girls as Takamasa took aim, keeping a lookout as the two girls rushed across, into the building. Takamasa followed them inside, Ryo the last to enter, quickly closing the door.

"Wow this place looks like a fortress" commented Takamasa. "This place looks solid."

"Well, most of the walls are" said Miki.

"Hey Miki, great to see you again!" said Kasumi, the girl rushing across to meet her.

Miki displayed a rare smile. "Good to see you're still well too Kasumi. Too many people have died today."

Megumi shifted uncomfortably. She'd always had a bit of a crush on Takamasa. "Oh hi Kasumi. Aya!" Megumi stood up and practically leapt towards Aya, hugging her. "It's nice to see you. Bet Takamasa's been looking after you- not that you'd need it though."

"Good to see you again. And you Miki."

"Hi everyone" said Takamasa. However his attention was focused on the collection of weapons. "Where did you find those?"

Ryo raised his finger suddenly, asking him to stop. He held up a piece of paper. _They can hear you. I know _mouthed Takamasa. Ryo held up another piece of paper- _I found mics- stay still I'll destroy them for you! _They stood in silence for five minutes as Ryo skillfully and silently destroyed all three microphones stuck in the collars.

"Accidentally found the former owner's secret stash. Turns out the guy really liked guns."

"Or girl. It isn't just guys who can like guns" commented Miki.

"Meh, I really don't care who it was. Just that there was someone" said Ryo.

"So then I take it you plan on defending yourselves here then?"

"For now Taka. I've got one of the collars- I'm trying to figure out how they work. You didn't run in Taeung did you?"

"No, I can't remember seeing him since the briefing" replied Takamasa. "Why?"

"Shit. He went out a while to go to find you. He had a few guns- as you probably heard, _someone _was firing them."

"Damn. No I haven't seen him. Sorry Ryo."

"You shouldn't plan on getting too comfortable here" said Kasumi suddenly, as Ryo finished talking.

"Why?" asked Megumi.

"You heard the announcement, or well maybe not- anyway any time now, completely at random, a danger zone could be activated. Including right here. You have forty seconds to escape- so it'd be a good idea to keep anything you need close by."

"Can do" said Miki, "Apart from the gun, everything I need I'm either wearing, or it's in my bag."

"And guess what!" said Megumi, "They didn't bother to clean out the houses. We've found some sleeping bags, some blankets and some tinned food. We even found a few treats still in date" she continued, holding up a now half empty fizzy drink can.

"I think I'll have one of them" said Takamasa. Aya jabbed him in the ribs, stopping him walking forward.

"Don't we have something to do first?"

"Oh yeah. Hey Ryo, me and Aya just have to do some exploring. Might even find a way out of here. Kasumi, you stay here."

"Can do" replied Kasumi, who was busy receiving sweets from Megumi.

"Hey Taka, Aya- take these" said Ryo. He handed both a walkie-talkie and Aya a gun where Takamasa was already armed. "It should be simple, but there's a chance we could get split up. They're all on the same frequencies. Good luck."

"Relax Ryo, we're just going a few houses down the road" said Aya.

"Nothing is easy or safe here."

---

Fuji groaned as he sat down on the desk. He didn't seem to have any external damage but he'd hurt his leg in the explosion. Pain would occasionally streak through his knee and thigh. The knee pain was rarer, but more intense. Just what he needed- compared to some of the others he was an outside favorite- and that was before the injury.

He sat close to a large window on the second storey, which offered a panoramic of the small village. He could see the area, but using the more dirtier part of the window, as well as the ugly purple curtains, he'd been able to remain hidden. He'd seen Takamasa arrive. Lucky boy- not only was he still alive but he had two hot girls with him too! He'd seen them meet up with Ryo. He had nothing against any of them- they all had seemed like good people.

But this was no ordinary situation.

He sat back and watched Takamasa, and one of the girl, Aya he thought was her name step outside. Maybe they needed to do something. He suddenly leaned forward- his attention had been completely caught. Those weapons- that equipment- they hadn't had it before. And Ryo was waving them off- they hadn't killed anyone for the equipment.

And he had heard the gun. Sounded like something from an American action movie. And the only place they had been was that building. So…they had weapons did they? Must have stumbled across them. Very good weapons by the looks of it. He knew he'd have to get some of those weapons. They'd be critical if he were to survive. Couldn't waltz in and steal some, couldn't kill them, and couldn't be bothered to play the helpless bespectacled nerd, try and gather pity.

But oh he did have a plan to get those weapons. He stood up.

"Leg, don't even think about failing me now" he said as he limped towards the stairs.


	19. Chapter 19: Messages on paper

Chapter 19

Messages on paper

Yusuke paused as he studied the map. He'd managed to make a good deal of distance despite taking a wrong turn and getting lost a short while back. If his estimates were correct (and they usually weren't) he guessed he probably had less then twenty minutes of travel ahead of him now. Which was lucky considering those gunshots he'd heard.

He hoped he'd find his sister there. She wasn't one for constantly wandering around forests. She'd need a place where she could take a break safely, have a bit of a rest. And she'd probably do her hardest to find Kasumi- who could be with Takamasa. Would they seek settle there, or would they think it'd be too popular.

Yusuke was certainly expecting to run into someone. He hoped that would be it. No confrontations. Not that he was in a position to fight back. And even if Aya was there- what if he accidentally surprised her and she shot him? How was she to know he hadn't turned- and how could he be sure she wasn't playing either?

"No way" he said to himself as he starting walking again. "She'll fight, she'll defend herself- but no way would my little sister kill someone just to win this game. She's better then that."

_Squelch! _

"What the hell?" he asked. Certainly didn't feel like blood. He had a fleeting look of the ground before backing away, trying his hardest not to retch. That was definately not what he wanted to find. And it certainly didn't help his pessimistic side.

The body of Taeung rested on the floor. Yusuke recognized it- he was "fat" but he was the largest boy in the class. And if it wasn't for that he wouldn't have had a clue. Above the neck some chin remained, but much of the face was now spread along the ground. Parts of brain were flecked along the floor. Too busy daydreaming he'd ended up stepping on one of the cold hands. A longer stride…and he could have walked straight into what were once brains. Very close to a gory mess on the underside of his shoes.

Yusuke rushed to the bushes, hunched over as he was sick. He retched numerous times, trying not to look back at the body. He noticed too how some of the trees and bushes had been ripped apart by bullets.

Someone obviously enjoyed this.

Someone dangerous.

Yusuke sprinted for the village, spots of warm sick still resting on his lips. No time now, just find your sister.

---

"So this is the house?" asked Takamasa.

"Yeah. Three houses down from the infirmary- which must mean the hospital- this is the house. I can count."

"Good for you." Takamasa stood by the door. "Might as well go quick- surprise anyone who might be in there."

Takamasa shoved the door open, rushing in holding the gun. However no one was found to be waiting inside. Aya followed Takamasa, walking in calmly.

"Right, this'll probably go quicker if we split up. There isn't anything here- I'll take the bedroom and kitchen, you check the toilet."

Aya looked at Takamasa with her arms crossed.

"What? It's a small room."

"Fine" replied Aya, before turning away and walking off, grumbling.

"Enjoy!"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing- lets just try and find this thing."

Takamasa quickly searched through the building. It was obvious the whole island had been cleared in a hurry, many personal items still remaining in the house. And due to the fact he doubted any of the people would ever be allowed to return, he didn't have to worry about carefully searching through the house. Instead he was pulling out drawers, pushing items out of the way.

Nothing in the kitchen. The bedroom was surprisingly clear. A plain bed, a scarred desk and an old television. A faint aroma of mold hung around the room, many surfaces coated with a small layer of dust. Absolutely nothing near the television- nor on the bed or under the blankets. He quickly leant down, but couldn't find anything underneath the bed.

Only the desk. Nothing in the main cabinet. First drawer no. Second…no. Third…There it was a neatly folded piece of A4 paper. He pulled it out, the message again printed rather then handwritten. He looked at the opening. He gasped.

_Congratulations on finding this. Alas your journey is not yet complete._

Yes, this was the message. He was certain of it. He reread the opening, just to make sure, quickly skimming through the writing. He tucked it away into one of his pockets. He turned, Aya nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Aya, I found the letter! Aya! You better not be sulking!" he called out. "Aya?"

No sign of the girl. Where had that girl go to? His walkie-talkie began to crackle.

---

So far, so good. The idiots back in the main building hadn't noticed him slowly walking past. Fuji sneaked along the opposite sides of the houses, walking through the small back gardens, following the voices. When they stopped, he dared to peek around the brick corner. They were discussing something. Wondering whether this was the right house.

Obviously it must have been. The two went inside, and he rushed up towards the door, staying away from the windows. Two were better then however many were back there. Ah good fortune! The two decided to split up. The boy waltzed off, carefree, as the grumbling girl stepped into the room closest to Fuji.

Ignoring the shooting pain in his leg, Fuji rushed into the small room and in one awkward movement, covered Aya's mouth, and hit her over the head, knocking her out. In all honesty he could have killed her then- but it would be more useful to keep her alive. Don't use brawn! Just walk into the building to shoot up the place would be stupid. Oh no, getting them to bring the guns to him would be better.

He ducked back into the room as Takamasa walked into the bedroom. Fuji dropped the gun to the floor. It wouldn't be a good idea to bring that. He always had a habit of mislaying things. The last thing he'd need was the girl finding the gun and shooting him. With Takamasa still missing, Fuji stepped outside, and dragged the girl back to the hospital, closing the door behind him. He glanced out of the window. No one had spotted him.

Now to open contact. He picked up the girl's walkie-talkie.

"Hello Takamasa."

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Well Mr. Adachi, you disappoint me. Surely you recognize my voice."

"…Fuji?"

"Ah good, so you do remember me. Because I certainly remember you."


	20. Chapter 20: Messages on a walkietalkie

Chapter 20

Messages on a walkie-talkie

"Why are you doing this?" asked Fuji.

"Hear that Taka, he wants to know why we're doing this to him" said Yuki.

The nine year old boy looked at Yuki. "Because he's a nerd."

"A fucking nerd" said Yuki.

"You used a swear word!" said Kaori Watanabe, "You aren't supposed to do that!"

Yuki grinned. "I'll do whatever I want."

Yuki snatched the toy from Fuji's hands, and snapped the figure in half. He held it out to Takamasa. "Want to do the honors?"

"Sure." Yuki dropped the toy to the floor. Takamasa stomped down on the toy, crushing the toys head with his bright white shoes.

"T-that was my birthday present!"

Yuki grinned, Takamasa feeling an indifference. He walked over to his bestest ever friend Jun. The boy gave him a look.

"What? What?!"

Takamasa wasn't too proud of some of his previous actions. He'd like to say he'd been forced into it by Yuki- but no he'd been drawn into it…because it was fun. He, Yuki and Ohba (killed on the boat) made people's lives hell for over half a year. And he enjoyed the power.

"I don't like what you're doing Taka."

"Dad? It's just Fuji."

"And Taeung. And Emi and Yuichi!"

"Dad…"

"It's bullying- I'd like to think I brought you up to know better. Remember when you were five- with Takeshi?"

"Yeah."

"He made your life hell- and made you feel terrible- and that was just for three weeks. Imagine what those people must feel like having to put up with that every time they go to school! For over five months Taka!"

Takamasa lowered his head. Takeshi's bullying had made him so miserable- and that was for a fraction of the time he and Yuki had worked together. He'd always known it was wrong…but he hadn't bothered to stop.

"I'm disappointed in you."

That almost hurt him the most. He had always been close with his dad- always wanted to make him proud. His father had always tried to bestow respectable behavior on Takamasa, always looked out for him. And now he'd let him down.

No more. Jun also let him know how he felt. Two years past and Yuki and Takamasa rapidly split apart. Ohba linked up with the rapidly expanding group of Takamasa, Ryo, Jun and Yusuke. He was already becoming separate from Aya- and was a year or two away from getting _new _feelings.

"Hey Yu, got any money?" asked Yuki.

Yu didn't respond. Instead he merely sat in silence on the bench; writing up homework set the lesson previous.

"Hey retard, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Then give me your money."

"No thanks."

Yuki stepped forward, to try and shove Yu off the bench. The boy merely dodged out of the way, Yuki stumbling slightly. Some of the girls, busy chatting giggled as Yuki regained his balance.

"Come on Yuki, why don't you just leave him alone?" asked Takamasa.

"Oh, look who turns up huh? One of the new good guys."

"Hey what do you mean?"

"Oh I remember you. One word from your daddy and off you go." Yuki leaned forward, shoving Takamasa to the ground.

"What are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" Yuki leant back, preparing to punch him. However it never came, Yu gripping the closed fist. Yuki's arm trembled as it struggled to break free. Yu merely pushed the arm back and down, Yuki groaning as it was released.

"Just because I don't speak often, it doesn't mean I'm a retard."

"Yeah, whatever" said Yuki walking away.

"Thanks Yu" said Takamasa as Ryo pulled him up.

"Just glad to help."

---

"_Don't think I'm bitter over something stupid that happened years ago Adachi. People changed- you definitely changed. We were nine years old. And to be honest I did do a few nerdish things. But unfortunately this situation doesn't other me much choice. It's me against the rest of you."_

"Where's Aya?"

"_Oh she's perfectly fine. For now. And I know you aren't someone stupid enough to risk the life of someone you care about."_

"What?"

"_Oh please- its been quite obvious you've had at least some feelings for her for a while. You may have been a bully once- but those were very childish things. You're too caring to risk her life."_

"Yeah, I'm not going to do anything stupid! Just don't hurt her- tell me what you want."

"_What I want is very simple. I've seen you. All of you. I know what you have. And I want it."_

"Want what?"

"_One of the very things you're friend Aya had. Before I left it in he house so I wouldn't have to worry about her using it. Guns. You have them- I know you do. I want some. I want to defend myself."_

"Fuji, it doesn't have to happen like this! You can join us, we could do with more people- we can help each other."

"_Not an option I'm afraid. There can only be one winner. And how could you ever trust me- and as such how could I ever trust you? Just bring me some weapons. If you agree, I'll tell you where to put them- and your girlfriend walks free. I promise you that. But do anything stupid or heroic and I cut her throat with a scalpel. You understand?!_"

---

"I did say nothing was going to be easy" said Ryo.

"He took Aya? She's ok right?" asked Kasumi.

"She seems to be so far. She has to be- he knows he does anything to her, kills her- and there's nothing holding us back."

"Definitely" said Miki, "He'd said not to do anything stupid- he better remember that too."

"So what do we do then?" asked Takamasa.

Ryo sat down and groaned. "I don't think there's anything else we can do. I'm not losing anymore people on my watch."

"You don't know that Taeung…" started Megumi.

"He would have been back by now" said Ryo rubbing his forehead, frowning.

"Well look at this little reunion! I thought I heard friendly voices."

Takamasa spun round, holding the gun. Yusuke stood at the door, hands held high. "You caught me!" Takamasa lowered the gun as Yusuke began to smile.

---

It had been mere hours since he had killed his best friend. And he watched, unable to do anything in time as Shoko was killed. All alone now. He didn't care about that now. He felt cold, uncaring. He also felt he needed a better weapon.

A branch snapped behind him. He spun around, gripping the machete at chest height. It came to a stop quickly, Dante's hand slipping from the handle. He looked, and then backed away in horror.

"D-Dante?" asked Kaori Watanabe.

She blinked once, tearfully. The machete was lodged deep into her cheek, just below the eye. The skin was flayed, machete resting against bone. Blood poured down her face, part of her cheek hanging down uselessly.

"Kaori?"

"I didn't want to be alone."

Her hand released a shotgun which she hadn't even been loaded. She fell to the floor, the machete ripping out of her face as the handle struck the ground. Her head fell back, and her dull eyes looked up towards the tree tops.

No, no not like this. Not innocent Kaori, killed just because she was alone. Not Kaori who'd done nothing. Was never going to play the game…didn't even load her weapon. He was no better then Kensuke.

He felt something gripping him. An anguished rage overcame him. He picked up the shotgun and the shells. He was going to play this game. His rage had consumed him. He was going to kill.

But no more girls. He couldn't kill any girls. He already let three die- he owed it to the others. Owed it. No girls. No, couldn't hurt the girls. Wrong, very wrong.

He left the machete on the floor. He didn't want to touch it.


	21. Chapter 21: Family bonds

Chapter 21

Family bonds

_Two months earlier_

"Hey Aya, you're so pretty."

"A-huh" replied Aya. She continued walking, trying to ignore the two boys. They had just turned up. Always had a habit of attracting the wierdos. Just had to take the short cut through the alleyway- now she'd probably be pestered the whole way.

"Hey, my friend paid you a comment."

"Hey cutey, want to go out with me? I'll make it worth your while."

"No thanks." Just keep on walking and ignore them, it's not like they'll do anything.

"Why not babe?"

"You're four years older then me! And I'm not interested." And he had bad teeth, a hunchback walk, she disliked him and he had a lingering smell of BO.

"Ouch, rejected!"

"I don't take kindly to being told no. I don't like it at all- especially from some little bitch like you."

Aya sped up. However the boy followed her, walking across to her. They didn't seem to merely be trying to intimidate her.

-

Yusuke watched his sister walk down the large but empty alley. The two had had a quick drink after looking for a birthday present for their father. Two boys arrived, walking quickly down the alleyway. Following her? Dad was right, he did worry too much. Saying something now. Insulting her? She was big enough to walk away.

Following her. One of them grabbed her. Pushed her against the wall. He was running down the alleyway, splashing through the puddles before she hit the wall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"Just having a disagreement."

"Looks like more then that to me."

"Fuck off kid" replied the boy.

"That doesn't look like anyway to treat a girl."

"Leave. Now."

"Hey, he's right" said the boy who had merely been standing there, "You shouldn't be doing that. Come on man, look at what you're doing."

"Don't wimp out on me now. This little bitch insulted me." He turned around and looked at Yusuke. "What the fuck are you still doing here? Who are you?" he said.

Yusuke's fist smashed into the boys face as he released Aya. He stumbled backwards, his nose bleeding. "I'm her brother."

"I'm going to kill you."

"No, just leave it" said the other boy. "He's just defending his sister- you had it coming."

"You better leave now" replied the boy, his partner backing away slowly.

Yusuke looked at he boy who was backing away. "I won't tell them anything" he said to Yusuke.

"Yusuke don't!" yelled Aya.

Yusuke caught him in the leg as he punched the boy in the face, bringing him to the ground. Yelling, unable to hear his sisters protests, he punched the boy in the face again and again and again. Blood on his fists…

-

Yusuke didn't do too much to the boy. Bruised the eyes nicely, chipped a tooth. Came very close to breaking his nose. Eventually he relented, walking around in circles, in disbelief at what he'd done. The other boy had picked up the injured boy, and apologized to Yusuke. The two had walked off, Yusuke never seeing them again.

"Come on Aya, lets go home."

---

Aya slowly woke up. This place was strange. She knew she hadn't been here before. A dirty tiled floor. Light blue wallpaper that was fading slightly. The legs of a person sitting on a chair.

"Good to see you are awake and well."

She tried to reply, but her head was twirling, dizzy a deep feeling of nausea. She stumbled slightly, falling back against the wall gently.

"Calm down there Aya! Don't want to be hurting yourself anymore."

"You-you hit me."

"Yes I did. And I'm very sorry. But in a situation like this I'm afraid I didn't have a choice. It's not like you would have come with me if I simply asked you to."

"So what now? Kill me…torture me?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that. As long as your friends don't do anything too idiotic you should be fine. I'm leaving now. I've left you some bottled water. There are no windows and" he said this door opens outwards, so I'm going to be locking you in with a heavy desk. Try not to trick yourself into believing that you can get out of here."

"So I just sit here. What if this place becomes a danger zone?"

"Pray I push the desk out of the way in time."

He calmly walked away, Aya making a note of the limp. She could have tried to rush at him, but her head was still shaking and pounding greatly. All she'd probably be able to do now is stand up and then fall face first into the floor. The door was pushed shut. She listened to the loud screeching noise as Yuji shoved the desk in the way. No way would he be able to move it to give them enough time to escape.

---

"So he's taken Aya prisoner?" asked Yusuke.

"Took her somewhere- but he hasn't told us yet" replied Takamasa.

"The hospital."

"What Yusuke?" asked Miki.

"I bet they're in the hospital. It offers shelter- large enough to hide. He said he'd slit her throat with a scalpel. Plenty of rooms to trap her. And it's close by- I doubt he'd have the strength to drag her a great distance" said Yusuke.

"There's a great chance he could be- Takamasa would have noticed him moving to any of the houses by him, and we didn't see anyone walk past. And they were at a building close to the hospital" said Ryo.

"So what now then?" asked Miki.

"We give him the weapons. Tell him it's a deal- we can't risk Aya" said Takamasa.

"And I'll try and sneak in" said Yusuke.

"What?"

"Let's just say a former girlfriend, and her house has given me some knowledge of both climbing and sneaking into buildings. I could try and find her- I do- we don't give him the weapons. I don't we do, and he better let her walk free."

"Well it does sound like a plan" said Ryo. "Oh and Yusuke, could I have a quick look at your collar" he whispered.

---

Miller was certain he'd heard something. Someone had been moving around behind him, hidden. He rushed through the forest, quickly finding footprints. However this had quickly disappeared as the loose soil was replaced by scarred stones resting on top of the soil.

He'd wasted twenty minutes searching for a phantom. And all he'd been able to find was a solitary shotgun shell resting on the floor. Now he had to make it back to the village. Damn that probably take another half an hour now. Still, he was the most heavily armed student on this island…he believed…and there ought to be plenty of people waiting for him.

Waiting for his show to begin.

He hoped the people viewing this game liked action.


	22. Chapter 22: MDK

Chapter 22

MDK

"1200 hours ladies and gentlemen! Good to see you have managed to avoid the danger zones again. Though it was a close call for Miss Aki Kasai. I'm very disappointed in you- your standards are slipping! Only two killed since the last update! I hope Kensuke's departure hasn't affected the kill rate! Taeung was the first one to go, then Kaori. Don't forget Day Two officially begins in a few hours!

'Good luck young soldiers!"

---

"Damnit!" said Ryo, chucking his bag to the ground. "It should have been me- I should have gone out there, I was the one coming up with the 'master-plan'."

"Just calm down Ryo" said Megumi.

"He offered to go" added Miki.

"He shouldn't have though! And now he's dead!"

"Stop it! Taeung wanted to help, and wanted to go. In this place there's going to be casualties! Do you think we'll all survive? Taeung is dead- there's nothing we can do about that now. Aya is though- and we all need to work together to help her. We can't fall apart now."

Takamasa looked at Kasumi in surprise, her being one of the last people he'd expect it to come from. Yusuke would have been his bet.

"You're right" said Ryo quietly. "We can't dwell on the past- not here. We have a friend to save."

"You get in contact with Fuji, I'll sneak off to the hospital" said Yusuke.

"Good luck."

"I don't need anymore luck- I always blunder my way into good things."

Yusuke ran out of the building, and into the cover of the smaller houses. He ran through one of the gardens, into the forest, moving past trees, around to the back of the hospital. Few windows here, better chance of not being seen.

Ran to the hospital, back hitting the wall as he took cover. Nothing happened. No responses, no threats. No calls from the others to get back. With the dexterity of a rock, he managed to move from the bottom ledge of the window, to the small ledge that hung over the top of the window. After a few minutes his feet already ached, having to stand on the tips of his toes to avoid slipping off the tiny ledge. It took him three attempts to grab hold of the ledge above. Took him an even greater attempt to pull himself up, feet slipping uselessly down the flat wall. Panting, he finally found himself next to the window.

Now to get in without drawing attention.

---

Chika was alone again. The two boys, Shun and Yu, fought. Yu had fired the gun at him, but hadn't hit. The last she remembered of the two was Shun running after her, only for Yu to leap out and knock him to the floor. She had thought about going back to help- but she didn't know what to do. Yu would have just told her to run anyway.

She hadn't seen either of them. She'd been traipsing through the forest now for ten minutes. The announcement had been made shortly- neither of them were dead- so what exactly where they doing? She seriously doubted she'd return to find the two still fighting.

"Hey baby!" yelled out Shun.

"Shit" she hissed, ducking down.

"I know you're out here! I can smell the fear- the terrible fear of me! Your little friend back there tried- but when he wakes up, he's going to find me waiting for him. Oh come on Chika, all I want to do is pull your fucking heart out!"

Nowhere to go. There wasn't enough cover, and she didn't know if he had any bullets left. No weapon to defend herself with. And if that crazed guy could take out Yu, and leave him down, she doubted she'd be a match for him.

She looked up. The trees offered shelter. The branches were thick enough to hold her weight, and shield her from view. One of the trunks hung at an angle. Just run up there. She was sure he didn't have bullets anymore- and she was more agile then him if he tried to chase her. Just run…

"Surprise!" said Shun manically, his face thrusting out of the bushes besides Chika.

She tried to jump back, but he grabbed her, and powerfully threw her. Her head smacked into one of the large rocks close to the trees. Dazed slightly, she climbed to her now wobbly feet, blood trickling down her face from a deep cut. That'd bruise badly. Now Shun…

Where was he?

Something snapped behind her. She turned- nothing. She turned before hearing any noise and looked straight at Shun. She charged, and knocked him down, his own head landing on the softer soil. She punched him a few times, but with his arm he thrust her arms back. He was pushing her backwards- any minute now he could throw her to the ground, pin her down and kill her.

The other hand! He seemed reluctant to use it, and now she could see why. She grabbed it, and with all her might crushed and twisted the hand, bones moving and snapping satisfyingly. He yelled and smacked her across the face with the arm of his ruined hand, knocking her back.

She stumbled back, and on her knees, and still dazed, the alert Shun managed to get behind the girl.

_This is it Shun! Finish her now! You'll have time to get back to Yu. _

"S-Shun?" she asked desperately.

_Do it! Do it!_

"No one beats me."

With the arm of the ruin arm holding her in position, with his other hand he yanked her head to the left, snapping her neck. He looked straight into her lifeless eyes as her head rolled back, in a direction it shouldn't go. He let go of the girl, the body falling to the floor.

He climbed to his feet.

_Good. Very good. You do know this is just…_

"The start. Nothing more then the beginning. I'm going to kill the rest of them" he said monotonously. He walked away from the body, heading back to where Yu had been left.

When he eventually returned, he yelled almost inhumanly as he discovered Yu was no longer there. So yet another person was trying to make it difficult. Try and offset the inevitable.

"I'm going to find you, Yu Ishida."

---

The small settlement stood in front of Miller. He couldn't help thinking that it might actually have been nice to live here. Comfortable, functional homes. A quiet area. But it wasn't going to be anymore. He dropped his bag to the floor. The Glock remained inside the bag, but he pulled out the Uzi. He slung the bag back over his shoulder. The small strap of the M4A1 kept the gun hanging, leaving one hand to grip the Uzi, and the other hand free.

He pulled a small, and dented iPod from one pocket. He quickly searched through the songs. No J-pop, synth or boy band bollocks on here. Rock only, almost entirely from the 80s. Some people said he was living in the past. He didn't care.

At least he was living.

He placed the earphones in his ears, turning up the volume. The tinny sound of Metallica blasting out of the small earphones as he approached the small village.


	23. Chapter 23: Breakout

Chapter 23

Breakout

"_So then, I take it since you have called me, you have come to a decision Adachi?"_

"That's right Fuji. Yeah we've come to an agreement."

"_And who exactly is we?"_

"Me, Kasumi, Ryo, Megumi and Miki." Takamasa waited.

"_Ok then. So what is your answer then?" _

Not holding down the transmission button, Takamasa sighed in relief. Even Fuji was a very good actor, or he had no idea Yusuke had been with them, and was currently a few seconds from getting inside the hospital, having forced the window open.

"_Your answer?"_

"We'll bring you the weapons Fuji. On the condition that you let Aya go- alive and unhurt."

"_Adachi I may have to be a bastard playing this game. I may have to do some questionable things, things I don't like. But breaking my word is not one of them. You five don't play heroes, and she walks out of here fine."_

"Good, just tell us where to put the weapons."

"_I am located in the hospital- you look for me, go too far into the hospital- I kill her. Bring the weapons- enter through the front door. Leave the weapons in the foyer. And don't get smart- I expect them to be loaded." _

"They will be Fuji, we don't think you are stupid."

"_Very good. I hope to see the weapons very soon."_

"I'll go get the guns" said Ryo, "and some ammunition. But he doesn't know what guns all of us have- so I hope he doesn't expect to get our best weapons."

"Yeah go do that- but take as long as you like" said Takamasa. "We need to stall for as long as possible to give Yusuke some time. If he succeeds, we won't even have to give the guns to him."

"And who do you plan on sending?" asked Miki.

"I'll go- it's my fault this happened to her. If anything goes wrong- it should happen to me."

"I'll come with you" said Kasumi.

"What?" asked Miki.

"She's my friend and I want to help. And well, I know I don't have the reputation of being one of the toughest girls in the class. If I go with you, it looks less threatening."

"He could be lying about having guns" said Ryo.

"We know we do" said Kasumi picking up a gun.

---

This was the largest building on the whole island. But how many rooms could this hospital have pondered as he dashed along yet another unidentifiable corridor. He spooked himself slightly as he rushed past one of the rooms. The door hung open, revealing a moldy, half destroyed operating table.

Rows of rusted surgical tools lined the various desks and tables. Dried blood rested on the floor, a splatter close to an imprint of a hand. It wasn't his sisters- it looked too old. Yusuke had the feeling this wasn't the first battle royale to occur on this island. And it definitely wasn't the first time this hospital had been used by the contestants…

That's not the way he wanted to go, held down and cut open by nerdy Kisho Fuji. A dull blade slowly slicing through his flesh. He shivered. Now wasn't the time to freak himself out- he had his sister to find! If he failed this Fuji would be armed and his sister might be hurt!

As he crossed to walk down another small corridor, he had to quickly backtrack as Fuji limped into view. Yusuke willed him to go the other way, disappear. Once he checked this area, he would be sure that Aya would be somewhere on the lower floor. If she was even alive- what stopped him killing her and pretending? They'd never heard her voice. As though fortune decided he could do with a bit of luck Fuji began to carefully hobble down the stairs.

Yusuke waited, listening as the heavy footed Fuji (tired by the effort) walked away, going deeper into the ground floor. Yusuke allowed a glance down the corridor. All the doors had windows. This ought to make it much easier. Ran past two- nothing…the third just an empty room.

But the fourth. There was a shaded patch on the wallpaper- that desk had been moved- and recently. It was pushed right in front of a door. Yusuke was more sure Aya was in the small room within the room more then he had been sure Fuji would be in the hospital. Pushing the once electronically locked door open with one hand, he rushed into the room. He reached the door, and looked through the tiny window. His sister spotting him, getting up to say something, but he merely placed his finger to his lips.

Save the welcome for later.

He gripped the desk and began to push, stopping every time it squeaked or scratched against the rough floor. He wasn't aided by something rattling inside the desk, but eventually he had enough space to pull open the door. As he stepped into the room, Aya pulled him down.

"What…?"

"I heard him coming up the stairs" she said.

Fuji looked at the corridor door. He was sure he'd closed that door…

---

Megu slept peacefully in the small building. She had sunk into a deep dreamless sleep. However something suddenly appeared in the darkness. She couldn't see it clearly, it appeared blurred, even as she got closer and closer. Standing right next to it, she still couldn't see what it was.

Whatever the mysterious object was it was making a noise. A beeping noise.

_Beep_

_Beep beep!_

_Beep!!_

Megu was jolted out of her sleep. She looked around the room. No one there.

_Beep!_

In horror she looked down at the collar which was flashing and beeping. The danger zone! She stood up worriedly. How long had it been before she woke up. She tried to rush for the door.

_Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep! _

She was out of time. Why hadn't she listened to Ryo? She didn't even want to come on this trip. She fell to her knees, a thought of her family standing together entered her mind.

**Beep!**

The collar detonated, exploding powerfully. The sound reverberated around the room. Half of her head, from the roof of the mouth up was flung across the room.

---

Fuji turned and quickly reached the large window that overlooked the village. He didn't bother hiding this time. They knew where he was- and that had been an explosion.

---

"What was that?" asked Ryo.

"Sounded like an explosion- something close by" said Miki.

"Explosion?" asked Kasumi.

A look of horror slowly crossed Megumi's face. "Megu! She didn't come with us- she stayed in the other building- and it's in a different zone."

---

Fuji heard something very soon after the explosion. He heard something slowly opening- he recognized the sound of the front door being open. He turned around, heading back to the stairs. So they'd given him the guns then? Seemed quick.

---

Yusuke watched Fuji walk away. He approached the far doorframe and saw that Fuji was disappearing down the stairs. He turned to Aya.

"Come on, follow me- there's a smaller stairway back down the corridor- we can use the fire escape."

Aya nodded. "It's good to see you again."

"Lets save that until we're safely out of here."

---

Fuji held the walkie-talkie.

"You're doing a great job Takamasa."

"_What?"_

"Surprisingly quick." Fuji pushed open the reception door, staring at the figure that stood in the hallway. "You lied to me. You said there were only five of you."

"_There is" _said Takamasa- he sounded worried.

"Then why have you sent Miller to do your dirty work? Use him to get the weapons here."

"_Fuji, we aren't working with Miller. We haven't even left the building yet."_

Fuji froze, looking at the boy dumbstruck. Slowly his hand released the walkie-talkie. The plastic device fell to the ground, cracking open. Miller began to turn.


	24. Chapter 24: Breakdown

Chapter 24

Breakdown

Fuji looked at Miller as he turned, raising the Uzi. Fuji held up his hands.

"Look, you don't have to do this!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it doesn't have to go this way."

"I understand. But…" said Miller shrugging. He held up the Micro Uzi and opened fire. Fuji shuddered as the bullets ripped into his chest, tearing through flesh and organs. Miller's hand moved upwards, and the glasses shattered as the bullets passed through them into his head. He collapsed to the ground, head smashing into the floor.

Miller calmly reloaded the Uzi and walked forwards, stepping over the body. He was happy that no one else was on this floor, and he quickly reached the floor above. No one else inside. But someone was around- Fuji had been talking to someone on the walkie-talkie before he died.

---

Takamasa stood outside, keenly studying the hospital. He felt a great relief pass over him when he suddenly saw Yusuke and Aya running towards them. They were close now…but still running. At this distance he could see the look of panic on their faces. He stepped outside further when they got close.

"What's going on? What's the matter?" he asked.

Yusuke came to a halt, and in-between panting spoke: "Miller- back there- he's playing, killed Fuji."

Ryo had come to the doorway, having seen Takamasa suddenly move away.

"Killed him? How?"

"We'd just got outside when we heard him firing the gun. Fuji wasn't armed and we heard Miller speaking. It sounded like he had something powerful- sounded like a Uzi."

Ryo swore under his breath. "I bet he was the one that killed Taeung."

"And as much as I like this place, we'd better get moving" said Yusuke as gunshots suddenly rang out, "He's coming for us next, and almost half of this village is now a danger zone."

"Shit, here he comes!" said Miki, watching through one of the small windows. She yelled and ducked suddenly as bullets shattered the glass. "And he's got a decent aim too!"

Ryo disappeared inside momentarily before reappearing holding one of the remaining Glock's. The three had taken cover just inside the building. Takamasa looked at Ryo- he had an idea of what was coming next. And he didn't like it.

"You lot go- get into the forest, it'll offer you shelter and conceal all of you." He took a deep sigh. "I'll try and hold him off for as long as I can."

"Ryo you can't just…" started Kasumi.

"I can- I've made up my mind- now get out of here before he can gun you down when you step outside."

Miki felt the bulletproof vest. "I'll stay too. Better chance of it not being a suicide mission."

"No Miki."

"Can't just have the boys playing heroes- and besides I have a secret weapon too" she said, tapping her chest.

"Looks like I don't have a choice."

"You'd be right there Ryo."

"Now Takamasa, I don't care what you feel- just get out of here- take Yusuke, Aya, Kasumi and Megumi with you. It'd be stupid for everyone to stay here!"

Takamasa looked across at Aya. Just like him, she seemed to be battling between loyalty to her friends, and self preservation. And knowing her she'd go for the dangerous option. And he wouldn't let that happen. They had a way out. He was going to save them. And Ryo, and Miki. Yu, Akiko, anyone else he could find.

"Thank you Ryo. Thanks Miki" he said. "Now let's get out of here before its too late!"

"I'm staying here."

The group turned, everyone surprised as Megumi stepped deeper into the building. "Ryo helped me- he could have let me go off on my own, but he took me in, gave me some hope. He trusted me- and I want to help them." She lifted up her bag. "Besides, I have grenades remember?"

The two groups said their goodbyes, and Takamasa reached the door first. He peeked outside- Miller didn't have a view of them yet. He turned to the others and signaled for them to go. Yusuke led the way, Aya and Kasumi quickly following Takamasa followed, holding Jun's gun as bullets streaked across the ground. He ran faster, hearing gunfire being returned from the house as he leapt into the forest.

---

The others ran, Ryo watching as they disappeared. Miller suddenly opened fire with the Micro Uzi. Ryo sprinted across to the broken window, yelling and opening firing with the Glock on automatic.

"Over here Miller! Over here you fucker!"

Miller continued to walk forward calmly- he knew Ryo had to reload. He unleashed the rest of the bullets across the wall of the building.

Ryo swore as his hands slipped, tying to load another magazine into the gun. He picked up one of the Uzi's that rested on the floor, and chucked it to Miki.

"A little present for you!"

Miki, with surprising deftness slid a magazine into the unloaded gun. Miller, taken by surprise just about managed to take cover behind the building next to where the targets where, just as bullets ripped up the ground. Soon the guns stopped, and he decided to try and get closer.

_Chink! Chink! Chink!_

He looked down in surprise as the grenade bounced past, and leapt into the building, leaping through a weak wooden door. He hit the ground hard, grunting, as the grenade exploded behind him, pieces of shrapnel flying into the exterior wall. He stood up and dusted himself down.

"At last. A test" he commented.

"Great throw Megumi!" said Miki as she watched the grenade explode close to where Miller had stood. "But I don't know if you got him."

"Thanks!"

Ryo now stood by the doorway, leaning his gun out, ready to fire. He turned and ran to where Miki sat, looking out of her window just as bullets hit. He ducked down.

"Megumi another grenade!"

She complied, throwing it out of her own window. She ducked down as it exploded.

"How many bullets can he have?" shouted Miki.

"I don't know for sure" replied Ryo, "I gave Taeung quite a lot."

-

Miller ripped the curtains from the window and ducked down, body hidden by the wall. It offered him a great sight of the whole building. Someone fired blindly, nowhere near hitting. He sat- and saw something that interested him. A hand suddenly appeared, throwing a grenade.

He ducked down as it exploded, the glass shattering and falling on top of him. All he got was a few scratches. He really hoped they still had grenades as he picked up the M4A1.

-

Ryo stood up again, firing at the house that Miller had dived into. He wasn't returning fire. Playing with them…planning…dead? He unleashed the bullets again, hitting nothing. He was just firing to make Miller get his head down.

"Megumi- straight ahead- a strong enough throw and it'll land right in the house. That'll flush Miller out."

Megumi nodded. "Sure thing Ryo."

With silence still hanging over the village, Megumi reached into the bag, pulling out the second to last grenade. Gripping it tightly she pulled out the pin and began to raise her arm…

**Bang!**

Splattering blood across the walls Megumi's wrist was ripped apart, blood spurting through the wound. Her hand bent backwards, snapping and the grenade fell, released from her grasp. She looked at Ryo desperately.

"Ryo…"

The boy stood frozen as the grenade hit the ground. Suddenly he felt a force, a voice saying something, and suddenly he was flying backwards despite not having moved. The next thing he knew he was outside as the grenade bounced one more time. He was suddenly pulled behind the wall as Megumi screamed.

He closed his eyes as the grenade detonated. He couldn't see anything but just didn't want them open. Still shocked he saw Miki standing in front of him.

"We have to get out of here Ryo! We have to leave now!"

Ryo nodded dumbly and was lifted to his feet by Miki.

He was running…

Gunshots

Trees so close as his feet pounded the ground.

Miki groaning as a bullet hit her in the back. He stopped to help…couldn't let Miki die…why did the girl still run?

"Keep going, I'm fine!" yelled Miki.

The two reached the forest as Miller calmly stepped out of the house. He patted the rifle.

"Job isn't finished yet."

---

Update:

Twenty One Students Dead

Twenty One Students Remain.


	25. Chapter 25: Loss

**Part 3 **

**Day Two**

Chapter 25

Loss

Arai and Kobayashi sat together on the leather couch. Kobayashi was busy browsing through the latest book in the series of manga he frequently read. Arai however held a watch in his hand. He poked the teacher, who looked up annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Few more seconds until Day Two begins.

'Five

'Four

'Three

'Two"

---

So many people already dead. Shoko-Hiromi- both dead. She felt it was her fault- she'd been the one that hit out at them- she'd been the one that made them leave. If she hadn't…they might all still be together. They might be alive-her friends would be alive.

And now Chika was nowhere to be found. The two had gotten separated. Chika had been the person with the gun. What could she do now? She had no weapons on her. She'd never had a good sense of direction. And around twenty pissed off and weary students were somewhere out in the forest. Some she could trust. Some she couldn't. Some would consider her an enemy.

She sat down. What was the use in trying to carry on- for all she knew all of her closest friends were now dead. People she had worked with on school projects probably wanted her dead. People she had chatted with and sat next to during lunch were dead. And now here she was on this island. She rested her head in her hands. There wasn't much she could do.

"Em-Emi!"

She recognized the voice as Yu. He didn't sound threatening. Sure it could have been an act- try and lull her into feeling safe. But there was something else. He sounded weak- he sounded hurt.

Yu suddenly lurched out of the forest, almost falling forward. He was right in front of Emi. He looked at her- part of his face was darkly bruised, and flesh blood rested on his face. Some dripped from his chin to his shirt.

"Emi- I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to try and help you- if I can stand up."

She didn't know why, but she trusted him. He seemed to be carrying some type of sorrow as he stepped forward.

"I failed."

"What Yu?"

Yu collapsed to the floor, stretching out his legs. "Chika- she was your friend wasn't she?"

With a sense of dread Emi nodded.

"I found her- we were trying to help each other. Shun surprised us. He's gone crazy. Very crazy. Chika ran off while I tried to stop him. Knocked me out- but didn't kill me. Must have run off chasing after Chika."

"And?"

Yu looked down at the floor. "He must have found her. She was dead- I came across her body searching for her. I know it doesn't mean much, but it didn't look like he made her suffer greatly."

Yu, not quite sure of what to do, gently placed his arm around the girl as she began to sob. He grimaced and looked up at the clouds. He'd failed Chika. He tried his best to defend her- and she still died- alone, Shun having all the time he needed to kill her.

"Shun killed her? Shun Dai?"

Emi stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Repaying the honor."

"No wait!" said Yu as the girl stood up. "He's dangerous!" he yelled as the girl ran off.

She was gone. He was injured, alone and unarmed. And he'd probably just alerted half of the island of exactly where he was.

"Ah crap."

---

Akiko stumbled through the forest. No sooner had a boy declared his love for her then he'd died, brutally murdered. She didn't know if she could trust any of them. If people could do that to Mehdi, who knew what else they'd be able to do.

"Akiko!"

"Mari!" replied Akiko enthusiastically as the girl walked towards her. Her best friend. Together they could work, helping one another against the rest of the island.

"I see you haven't run into anybody yet" said Mari, "Still looking well."

"So are you" said Akiko. "Glad to find you out here! We could work together."

"Yeah" said Mari, hugging the girl. She pulled back and grinned. "Just imagine- use our bodies to our advantage- the boys will never fight back."

Mari, always thinking sexually. That wasn't what Akiko liked to do- she was always slightly shy about wearing the more revealing clothes- despite the general consensus around the male (and some female) population of the class that she was the most beautiful member. But then again to survive on this island she'd have to do some things she didn't like.

"Yeah together the boys won't stand a chance" said Akiko, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"And look, I found something" said Mari, reaching into her bag.

-

Best friends. Mari and Akiko- they'd always seemed to have been together. Met each other shortly before they were old enough to start school- and ended up in the same class. Some many birthdays, school projects, even holidays together. Mari, the brasher and bolder of the two had helped Akiko overcome her shyness- and had to sit back and watch as her shy friend rapidly became one of the best looking girls at the school.

Then again Mari had ended up having far more experience…

-

Always together…

Akiko leaned forward as Mari opened the bag. In a fast movement Mari pulled out a bloodied machete and swung towards Akiko. The girl backed out of the way in time, merely receiving a slight cut to the cheek as opposed to a slash to the neck.

She stumbled backwards, falling heavily and glancing up as Mari stood over her holding the machete.

"Mari…what are you doing?"

"Only one winner Akiko. Only one- have to kill everyone else." As she spoke she rose the machete. "Found this next to Kaori- someone killed her Akiko. Everyone must be playing- only a fool wouldn't."

"Mari?"

"For the first time I'm going to win!" she yelled manically.

Not waiting any longer Akiko kicked down with her feet, and feeling sick as the gravity overcame her, was suddenly rolling down the hill. Mud and leaves got all over her clothes, in her hair. Low branches, bushes and tree roots whipped at her face.

She avoided hitting any of the trees themselves as she hit the bottom of the very small valley. As she came to a stop in a bush she heard Mari yelling above. Half blinded by the sun behind the machete wielding girl, Akiko watched as Mari threw her bag down the valley. It stopped high up, nowhere near to hitting Akiko.

Instead of following Akiko, Mari instead walked away. Akiko gripped the switchblade tightly. No reason not to anymore. No one to trust.

Just her.

Just stay alive.

-

"_Hey you wanna be friends?"_

_Akiko, very young glanced up. A girl stood there. Not looking her in the eyes she spoke: "Ok."_

"_I'm Mari. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Akiko."_

_Akiko's mother watched as the two young girls ran off. Over the next few weeks her shy little girl became much more talkative- she wanted to go out, enjoying her time with Mari. _

_Those two girls could be friends for life thought the mother. _


	26. Chapter 26: The Hunt

Chapter 26

The Hunt

Emi had heard Shun- he'd been talking to himself somewhere out in the forest. She was certain he was only doing that to attract people to him so he could then kill them- she was going to find him. But she was going to kill him. She didn't know how- she hadn't had a weapon for a long time now. But somehow she was going to kill him. She wasn't sure she'd be able to win- she was certain she couldn't turn against the others. But Shun. He had killed her friend. He might even have killed Shoko and Hiromi.

She was disgusted at how he was acting now. He seemed positively happy, apparently not distraught at what he had done. He had killed and he was acting as though he'd done little more then buy an eagerly awaited movie. He almost seemed to be consumed in a childish delight.

She was so close to him now. If it weren't for the thick cover the forest offered he'd be able to see a weary and angry girl was walking mere meters behind him. An angry girl, who as of now had only one purpose. Before it had been to survive with her friends- now it was to kill Shun Dai. Boy number fucking ten Dai. Murderer of an innocent girl. Pure scum.

She was going to put this monster down.

---

Shun was in a buoyant mood as he practically skipped through the forest. The pain in his hand was at a high level, but all it did was spur him on and remind him of his past _glories._

He'd believed at the start then when he first killed someone he'd feel…well something like sadness or sorrow. Instead of that, or merely feeling nothing he felt…powerful. Unarmed he still had the power to take away life. With every life he took, he was sure that he would become more powerful. Kill them all!

But now he'd have to be quick. With less then half of the game time yet to pass Shun was certain that only twenty or so students probably remained. With numerous students dead, he'd have to work quickly to imprint his own name upon this battle royale. Then he would be remembered! He'd stepped back onto the mainland- a victor. A champion.

_Don't get too carried away yet. We still have many people to kill. Many of them will probably be armed- some may have knives, some may have guns. It would be a good idea to arm ourselves. _

Shun nodded. It was more fun to kill with his bare hands- but using weapons would be so much more…_efficient. _He carried on, unaware of the girl closely following behind him.

---

Not that Shun was the only person on the island who'd picked up an unexpected follower. However as opposed to merely following Takuya Iga would be the first to admit he was in fact stalking the small group that was a short distance in front of him. Takamasa seemed to be leading the way. Beautiful Aya, and Kasumi, so cute, both followed him alongside Yusuke.

He had been attracted to the area by the sound of the gunfight in the village. He could have past up the gunshots- but the sounds of the grenades just proved too tempting a spectacle to miss. He arrived just in time to see some of the group jump into the forest. And had had just enough time to duck down before bullets suddenly ripped through the plants. He had followed Takamasa and the others as they quickly ran off. Obviously they hadn't noticed Ryo and Miki appearing soon after they left. But Takuya wasn't one for one either giving his position away, or possibly putting himself in any danger.

And so he continued to follow them. They at first didn't seem to have an actual destination they wanted to reach. But by identifying a few landmarks on his map, Takuya could see they were in fact following the shortest possible route out of the forest. But why would anyone want to leave the excellent cover provided? Either they had a plan, or they were just stupid.

But what did he care. If he really wanted to, he could stay hidden. Enemies were much more likely to come across those four, then just him on his own. And if that happened- four less people for him to worry about.

But what a waste of a pair of beautiful girls it'd be.

---

Saki smashed through the foliage as she forced her way across the island. How many hours had she spent trying to find that little bitch? Where could she hide? Saki guessed it was only two, maybe three hours until they'd hear the next update. And her target better not have been killed by then.

She grew angry as the branches sliced across her face, numerous small cuts and scratches appearing on her face. Of all the days for her to finally be able to hide from Saki. After all this effort she better be able to find her- or there'd be a very good chance of the next person she met having a hockey stick to the throat.

---

Dante stepped out of the forest. He first reached the hospital, kicking open the already half open door. Nothing much in there except for a shredded Fuji. He had a look of surprise on his face, and one eye missing, along with part of the back of his head.

Leaving the building he stepped outside. He noticed pieces of shrapnel stuck in the wall of a nearby building. Gripping the shotgun he walked closer to the building. He scanned through the windows. Nobody in there- but there was a miniscule amount of blood.

A tough looking building was dotted with bullet impacts. The windows were too small and high to look into the building. Instead he pushed open the loose door with his shotgun. Shrapnel and blood covered the walls. Poor Megumi was sprawled over in the far corner of the building, torn by the grenade blast. A hand hung down uselessly, and it appeared a large part of the fragmentation grenade had ripped through one of her eyelids. Dante shook his head.

Another one of the girls dead. This looked like an accident. But he was certain many more would die if he didn't help. The other boys were cruel, only cared for themselves- they'd want to hurt the girls. They'd kill them to survive, just like Kensuke killed Shoko without even caring.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

---

Emi was so close now. She could practically hear the monster breathing. He came to a stop and suddenly yanked his trousers halfway down and began to relief himself. Emi turned away in disgust and noticed the large angular rock resting on the floor. She picked it up- heavy enough to cause damage, but she could still wield it well.

As she heard Shun finish, she gripped the rock and began to creep forward, unaware of the shadow that lurked behind her.


	27. Chapter 27: The Kill

Chapter 27

The Kill

Emi was right behind Shun and he still hadn't noticed the haunted girl that stood behind him. She pulled back the rock. This was going to hit with some power.

-

"Hello? Earth to Emi."

The girl looked up, Shun looking across the table at her. The two sat at a desk in the library, trying to work together, having been paired up by the teacher. Chika sat currently trying to engage Fuji in conversation.

"Yeah Shun?" she asked.

"I know this topic isn't the most interesting, well it's probably one of the least interesting things in existence, and I know you'd prefer not to be working with me. But it looks like we have to work together- and this is a very important project for the class."

"I'm sorry Shun. I'm just distracted."

"Why…as long as you don't mind me asking?"

"My Grandmother is sick. The doctors say she could die at any time." Emi sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It's just not fair. She was one of the good people. She always looked out for my mother, father, me and my sister."

"I'm sorry. Look how about I take care of this?"

"What?!"

"You have much more important things to worry about. I fortunately do not have a social life for the next week, and with some music this ought to be mildly interesting."

"But I can't…"

"Yes you can. Don't waste any of your evening on this- visit her. Oh and don't tell the teacher- he'll probably not give you any marks."

"Oh thank you Shun!"

He smiled. "Heh, it's the least I could do. Well apart from nothing but I'm too much of a perfectionist for that."

---

Shun was certain he'd heard something seconds before something powerfully struck him on the back of the head. He fell forwards and spun across the ground, watching as a crazed Emi charged at him. He scampered across the ground, the rock crushing a rotting log where his head had once been.

He looked at the girl. Pure anger. No way to trick her into calming down. Obviously she must know about Chika. _No mind. If I can kill that bitch I can kill this one. _His hand swept across the ground picking up a thick branch. With all his might he reached up and stabbed the girl in the arm, the branch snapping off inside her arm. Shun stood up. He looked at her disdainfully.

"Ha. Now what are you going to do bit-"

His speech was cut off as Emi swung with the rock almost wrenching Shun's nose clean off of his face. He stumbled backwards gripping the ragged mass of flesh. Bewildered he backed away from the girl. This might be tougher then he thought. He raised his hands, the girl smashing them with the rock. He continued to back away as the girl approached him, slipping over the crushed log.

Emi leapt forward and smashed the rock down, crushing part of his skull and the eye. He began to feel a strange feeling come over him. The view from his one eye was beginning to dim.

_This…this isn't right. We failed._

_We were going to kill them all…_

_Kill them…_

_Darkness_

Now on her knees she continued to strike down with the rock, cracking the dead boy's skull. She dropped the gore covered rock to the ground. She had avenged Chika.

**Thump!**

She gasped in surprise. A sharp pain suddenly ran along the length of her back. What had happened? She reached back. Something small and cold stuck out of the damp blouse.

"Hi Emi" said Akiko Saito, stepping in front of the girl.

"W-what did you do?" asked Emi as the pain began to overcome her.

"Just playing the game" replied Akiko. She looked down at the bloody rock and shattered skull. "Just like you have. Should have kept your guard up."

"A-Akiko?" asked a pale Emi.

"Sorry Emi- but there's no room for friends out here. You can't have friends out here. There will either be one left- or none."

"Akiko- it hurts."

"It'll be alright soon Emi. The pain will be gone soon."

Akiko kicked the girl back. With a low squelch the girl fell onto her back, impaling herself more deeply. As the pain overcame her and she began to sob, Akiko crouched down and gripped her hand.

"It'll be over very soon Emi."

The girl was a battler. She seemed to refuse to die, until slowly her hand slowly slipped out of Akiko's own hand. A few minutes passed, Akiko turning the girl over and pulling out the switchblade. She didn't like attacking from behind- but Emi had crushed the boy's head with a rock. With a faint beep the collar clipped open and fell to the ground. She picked up the lightweight collar. Already it was turning cold, just like Emi and Shun. She remembered the briefing. This could come in useful.

She quickly checked the two bodies. No other weapons. Looked like she'd have to look a bit harder and get a bit luckier to find some decent weapons. Still, there were a few more people out there. Surely some of them were well armed.

---

Dante sat on the ground, resting the shotgun on the floor. He thought he'd be able to handle playing the game. He'd killed his best friend without a second thought. But he couldn't help believing that he'd done that in some stupid act of trying to believe that he would be helping the others.

He rested the weary head in his bloodied hands. He'd discovered a side of him he never thought possible. He'd always been quiet in the classroom, unspectacular, helping people when they needed it. Possessing a shyness that didn't match his strong build, he had slowly been overcoming his crippling anxiety in social situations. He was even finding himself able to talk to girls. Shoko had helped him greatly…

And now she was dead. Hiromi too, both together. Kensuke rested close to them, his throat slit without warning. As Dante clenched his hands into fists, a few silent tears ran down his cheeks. He was a murderer. No better then brutal Kensuke. But how many of them were now murderers on this damn island? How many lives had now been taken? How many of the people he had grown up with had died in the past one and a bit days?

He wiped away the tears. He thought he could play. He thought he could ignore the guilt until this was all over. No more. He stood up, gripping his shotgun. He'd seen the village. Someone was well armed and serious about playing. He was going to find that person. The people in his class had enough brains to escape.

They just needed the chance and the time to find it.

"This one is for all of you. Shoko, Keiko, Hiromi, Megumi…Kensuke. All of you. Every single one who has died today."


	28. Chapter 28: Interrupted travels

Chapter 28

Interrupted travels

"Do you think we managed to get rid of him?" asked Yusuke.

Takamasa stopped, panting heavily. "Wherever he is, I can't carry on running."

"I don't think he ever bothered following us" said Aya.

"Huh sis?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm sure Ryo and the others held him up. And I'm sure they were able to get out of there. If anything, I bet he's after them. And there isn't any sensible way of getting back there and helping them."

"Do you think they're alright?" asked Kasumi.

"I bet they are" lied Takamasa, "Ryo can take care of himself- so can Miki. And Megumi's clumsy enough to accidentally get out of any situation."

"Well he probably isn't following us. But it's not a good idea to stand around in here. We can't trust anyone" said Yusuke, "And there are plenty of hiding places in this place."

"We'll get out of here first" said Takamasa. "Then we can have a look at the letter. See what to do next."

"Good idea" said Kasumi.

Yusuke stood confused as the others began to walk away. No one stopped to tell him what exactly they were talking about.

"What letter?"

---

Yohei slung the crossbow across his back. A short while ago he'd dumped his bag, taking only the map and water as well as any food he could fit in his pockets. He crouched down, pulling out the map. Mai sat down beside him.

"How far away are we now?" she asked.

He quickly studied the map. "It's just a short distance now. No problems- and we'll be there in just over an hour." He smiled. "It looks like a large complex- even with the danger zones there ought to be a place to take cover and find supplies."

"That's good news" said Mai. "And Yohei…I just wanted to thank you. I know we've never been very close at school- but thank you for helping me and Erika."

"It's no problem Mai. I'm just glad I was able to find someone to help. We've lost too many people so far. I just hope we can try and stop the deaths."

"Yeah…I can remember the look on Ai's face. It was horrible. Yohei…I don't want to die." She lowered her head and sat in silence. "And not like that."

Yohei was unsure how to reply. "All three of us are together. We're all going to help each other- we have to have more then a slight chance."

"I guess."

"We just have to work together." He spotted Erika wandering around slightly disorientated. He stood up. "Are you ok Erika?"

"Oh me? Yeah I'm fine…just a little tired. Been a long few days."

"It has Erika. But we will find a place where we can have some shelter and get a rest. We'll ready ourselves for the third day. We'll find a way off of this island."

Mai poked Yohei. He turned. "Yes?"

She pointed to the forest that stood on one side. "I think I heard something from in there."

"Come on Erika, we better get going. Only a short distance until we get there- and we have to be quiet."

Erika nodded. "I can be quiet when I want to be."

---

Aki Kasai sat, glancing out at the sea. It was far from the most beautiful coast ever seen, and the waters were rough. But she found it relaxing and peaceful. Here, hidden in the hollow of the cliff, undercut once by the sea, she could hear little of the violence on the island. A book sat beside her, crumpled slightly. She'd finished reading it- she was only expecting to need it for two moderate bus trips. Still, at least it had been good. She glanced up at the slightly cloudy sky. Just the thought of that book reminded her of her own small collection…at her home…with her family. Happy together.

She placed her bare feet in the small pool that had been left by the high tide. It was cool and refreshing. She couldn't go much further onto the beach- while walking along she'd crossed too far and her collar began beeping. Obviously that had been put in place to keep people from escaping the island by sea. She leant back against the cool rock wall.

How long would it be until she was found? She thought to herself.

How long would it be until she was dead?

She wasn't the only person close to the sea. Daisuke Kondo was busy flinging small stones from the forest across the sea. He'd soon grown bored of that and had then taken to seeing how far he could throw various sized rocks into the sea. He stepped away from the sea and sighed.

Perhaps he should have joined Ryo. He had actually sounded like he had a plan. But it was too late for that now- what chance did he have of finding one specific person on this island.

"Daisuke?" asked a feminine voice from behind him.

He paused. What should he do now?

"It is you! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

---

"So you're just going to trust this letter, written by some unknown person?" asked Yusuke. "It could be a trap by one of the soldiers- it could even have been a trick by one of us! What's to stop us getting there only to find a student with an AK-47 waiting for us?"

"You're right Yusuke" said Aya. "We have absolutely no reason to trust this letter."

"Aya?" asked Kasumi.

"But, we either trust this letter and see if there is a way to escape. Or we just sit and wait to either kill each other or die. What would you prefer?"

"I was just stating some thoughts" said Yusuke, "Just letting you know I wasn't one hundred percent certain about this."

"Come on, when we find a safer place we can see what the letter states" said Takamasa.

"I think we've found the edge of the forest" said Kasumi, "I can see a clear path just past these bushes."

"I'll go first" said Yusuke, "Just in case."

He stepped out, and came to a sudden halt as he suddenly found himself with a crossbow pointed at his head. He didn't move, trying to seem non threatening. He strained his eyes to see who stood there.

"Well look what we have here. Soiled yourself Yusuke?"

"Yohei!?"

The crossbow was lowered and Yusuke suddenly found himself in a tight bear hug. He replied with the lame man hug™.

"Good to see you made it this far Yusuke."

"I brought some guests with me" said Yusuke, as Aya spotted Yohei and jumped onto the path.

"Well look at this! Brother and sister reunited! Hope you don't mind, I brought some people too" replied Yohei as Mai and Erika stepped forward.

"So what brings you out here?" asked Erika.

"Hopefully good news" said Takamasa who had followed Aya. He noticed the bloodied bandage and seemingly deformed hand. "Hopefully some very good news."

* * *

_Authors Note: With this chapter I should be over halfway through the story in terms of chapters. I am nearing the final chapters, which looks like finishing at around the 50 mark. _


	29. Chapter 29: New Hope

Chapter 29

New Hope

"I see you managed to find your friend then" said Erika as the group gathered around Takamasa.

"What?" asked Aya.

"You said you had to go and look for Kasumi. You really wanted to find her."

"You did?" asked Kasumi, seemingly joyful at the fact her friend was close enough to her to set off across the island to find her.

"Yeah I did" said Aya putting an arm around Kasumi, "And I was glad to find you." That conversation seemed to have happened weeks ago.

"So was I" said Takamasa, "I got to hang around with two beautiful girls" he said, grinning.

Aya patted him on the head. "Who's the little sweet-talker then?"

Takamasa, quickly realizing something, pulled out the first note. He showed it to the others, allowing them to know they were actually being listened to.

"So don't repeat anything out loud" he whispered. He then pulled out the new note, which was slightly worn after its recent adventures in Takamasa's pocket.

_Congratulations on finding this. Alas your journey is not yet complete. Depending on where you read this you may be close. Located on the North East section of the map is a series of buildings with little details. _

_This was in fact a small collection of buildings for holiday-goers. Little was checked, and unlike other resort based buildings, they weren't pulled to the ground. Though I cannot reveal who I am, I had prior knowledge of the recent collar change. They thought it would make an interesting new weapon. But they were too stubborn to believe it had any shortcomings. It releases upon a significant drop in pulse rate. Not sustained failure._

_Hidden in the third building I have managed to supply a serum, a muscle relaxant. It is very simple to use and will slow the heart down enough for collar release. The effect is short and completely reversible. _

_However you must consider two points. One- a member of the class must remain as a victor to cause a distraction to allow the others to escape. Forty two deaths lead to immediate island investigation. You must have suitable acting talents too. In case you haven't realized, you are being listened to. They must be able to believe one of you did actually turn. The buildings can also be used as no cameras are located in close proximity. _

_Good luck to you all. _

Takamasa had to reread the letter two more times before he fully understood the message they had been left. A way to get rid of the collars- the main method of control removed. That would only be the beginning- they still had to get off the island, and escape Kobayashi and Arai. But at least this way they'd have to work to try and stop the students- rather then simply activating the collars. They had a way to fight back! A way for the rest to live!

That of course was if the letter could actually be trusted. As far as he knew, all the concerns about the letter could be true. It could be a trap- but a trap set by one of the other students did sound a bit far fetched- considering no one knew this was going to happen. Surely no one would deliberately come if they knew they were going to be forced to partake in a battle royale?

"What do you think Taka?" asked Yohei.

"Huh…what?"

"You think we could trust it?"

"Yeah Takamasa! Do you trust whoever wrote it?" asked Mai.

"It's probably the only chance we have to all survive" said Erika.

"Wa-wait a minute!" Great. That was all he needed. It had been hard enough with Kasumi and Aya- working on fear with few decisions he'd been able to cope. But make decisions for himself and a large group of people? He wasn't a leader. He couldn't even do a decent job as a sports captain. Why should he be the one to make the decision? They were all old enough to make their own decision.

"I think we can trust it" spoke Aya. "If we're wrong and end up dying- well the other option was not trying and dying anyway."

"Yeah! Lets do it! It's the only chance we have now" said Kasumi, energized now.

Yusuke bowed his head down, thinking. "It is the only choice we have now, unless we decide to play. Only one question remains."

"What's that?" asked Erika. Takamasa noticed something strange about the way she spoke. Kind of…tired?

"Do we only trust ourselves? There **are **killers out there. Some people we haven't met since the bus and briefing. Ryo, Miki we can trust them- but I don't think it'd be a good idea to go on a wild chase trying to find them."

"So we just abandon them?" asked Kasumi, "Leave them out here?"

"No I don't mean…"

"On this island we are going to have to make difficult decisions" said Yohei, "We can never be the same- we may have to make unlikable decisions- and we've seen things we should never have seen." As the boy's voice faded, Takamasa turned away, thinking of Jun. His best friend dead killed mere hours ago. His best friend dead…he'd never see him again…joke with him…hear his voice.

Have the comfort and security he felt among his slightly wiser friend. All gone. He had people he cared for here, with him. But he still had friends on the island. Ryo and Miki and Megumi. Kondo. Maybe even Yu- the boy had always seemed a quiet, but kind person.

"Let's just wait here a little while, see if anyone else turns up" he said.

"Ok" said Yohei. "It's now about 1835. Let's wait another hour or so. Then we can also have the cover of darkness."

---

"You more then just _like _Aya don't you?" said Yusuke.

"Huh?!" asked Takamasa, caught off guard.

The two sat on a small cliff, overlooking the sea, close to the path. Across the path Yohei was busy checking through a collection of supplies while many of the girls napped. Kasumi sat, resting her head on her knees looking out at the slowly descending sun.

"Kasumi told me a cute little story while we were walking."

"Well…what-huh you see…" Takamasa didn't know how to reply. Yusuke did get on well with him- but he was more then slightly protective of his sister. And if he didn't think you were suitable for Aya…

"Relax. You look even more scared then when Miller was coming at us." Yusuke looked at Takamasa. What the…he smiled?

"Huh?"

"Taka, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say roughly half the class thought you had a crush on Aya. They seemed more certain about it then you."

"So you aren't going to tell me to never hurt her, or threaten me?" joked Takamasa.

Yusuke spoke. His voice was now serious, but retained the edge of happiness previously present. "Taka, you were in a game that forced you into the position of killing or being killed. Your best friend died very early. You could have given up, or lost it. But instead you made your way across this island with both Kasumi and then Aya- Kasumi told me about that too. I think if we get off here Kasumi might end up worshipping you as a hero" said Yusuke who quickly grinned. "You have helped people- people like you and Ryo have tried to do something. And…you protected Aya when I couldn't even help…couldn't even find her."

"…"

"I want you to make sure you get out of here with Kasumi and Aya. Make sure they all escape. I want you to take care of her."

"Yusuke?" He didn't like the tone of voice used. Regretful, as though planning something.

"Taka, in a few days- I'm going to have to treat you to a drink. And there will be hell to pay if you offer to pay for it. But you'll have to beware of Aya- she's a mean drunk."

"Sure thing Yusuke. I'll take care of Aya- as long as she returns the favor. And I'll even let you pay for your own drink."

"Just try it" said Yusuke grinning.

---

The small group had just come to a complete stop. Takuya glanced at the group. They definitely seemed to be planning something. Maybe he should see what- they were all smart, maybe they had a way out.

_Snap!_

Takuya ducked back, hiding behind cover of a thick tree trunk and a few tall bushes. A figure slowly walked past. The dimming sunlight was further weakened by the thick trees, and he couldn't see the face. But whoever it was had some mean looking weapons.

And answered to the name Miller.


	30. Chapter 30: Faded

Chapter 30

Faded

"What is it Aya?" asked Kasumi, sitting down beside the girl.

"I don't know- its weird- I've got this strange feeling. I was sure I heard something just know, but I think it could have just been nerv…"

She was cut off as bullets struck the ground just away from her. She and Kasumi jumped back as Erika and Mai were jolted out of their sleep.

"Wha-was that?" asked Mai still half asleep.

From within the forest Miller calmly loaded another magazine into the Uzi.

---

_Not now _thought Takamasa as the bullets ripped through the ground. _Not now, when we're so close to getting out of here._ Yohei looked up and just about got out of the way. Takamasa turned to look at Yusuke.

"Not again" muttered Yusuke. He stood up, pulling out a gun. "A present I took" he said when Takamasa looked at it in surprise.

"Yusuke, what are you doing?"

"Get out of here!"

"Yu-"

"Don't try and play the hero Taka, I'm not. The sooner you get out of here, the sooner I can."

"Run!" Takamasa heard one of the girls say. He turned to see Erika and Mai quickly disappearing into the forest, using the trees as cover.

"Go now Taka, I'll meet up with you soon."

Takamasa nodded and rushed over to the waiting girls. He quickly spoke to the two, Aya looking at Yusuke who merely shook his head.

"We don't have the time!" said Takamasa.

As the trio ran off, Yusuke ducked behind a heavy looking tree as more gunshots rang out. Takamasa forced himself not to look back as they ran down the dusty road, thick forest to one side, ocean to the other.

---

"Don't think I could just leave you here on your own" said Yohei, who was crouched down beside Yusuke.

"Yoh?"

"Couldn't let you have all the fun. And I've got nowhere else to go at the moment."

"Yes you do!"

"I know- but I run for it, and I get shot in the back. Beside two versus one means a greater chance of victory."

"All you have is a crossbow!"

"Bet you I hit him and you don't get near."

Yusuke gripped the gun tightly. It certainly didn't look as daunting as the crossbow- but it would likely be more lethal.

Bullets ripped into the tree trunk, Yohei ducking down and swearing. He turned to face Yusuke, whose legs were beginning to cramp.

"We are up against just one guy right, not a whole army?"

"Yep. Looks like Miller found us."

More bullets struck, slightly different this time.

"How the hell did he get all of these weapons?"

"It's a long story" said Yusuke, "And I don't have much time."

---

The empty clip bounced off of the floor. Miller quickly reloaded, but let go of the weapon, the strap holding the weapon close to his body. He'd used the Glock and Uzi too much- he wanted to save some of the weapons for later. He picked up the rifle, relatively unused since blowing away Taeung. He quickly checked the magazine.

He was surprised at how quickly he'd gotten use to using the various weapons he'd found. He was surprised at how quickly he'd become accustomed to killing.

-

School again. Another boring day with the incompetent Kobayashi trying to actually teach. He sat on his own at the back. Not that the others did it to him- there were plenty of seats next to other people- and he'd merely grunted angrily when Keiko had approached him.

It was strange. He had no idea when his disdain for the others arose. None had ever been bad or rude to him, none had ever shunned him. Kobayashi and a few of the boys even tried joking around with him. Nothing. From a young age he'd felt strangely detached, never feeling truly part of any group save for his family. He'd floated between groups in his first years, but struggling with a new language and surroundings had had difficulty. He felt a strange disdain for most people, not hating anyone, but merely disliking and not trusting them.

He glanced at the students in front of him. He liked it back here- he could think and daydream if he wanted to- and could study the students which was occasionally interesting. In front of him Landon was busy reading _Excel Saga. _The boy hadn't really adapted his way of life greatly, but get him started about anime or manga…

Kobayashi placed a thin hardback book on his desk.

"Ladies, Gentlemen…and Ryo, I have news for you. In a weeks time we are going on a field trip…"

---

The bullets ripped into the trunk. Yusuke jumped back in shocked surprise. He looked at Yohei.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Very bad news."

Yusuke glanced past the trunk and watched Miller walk out of the forest. He turned to Yohei and signaled quickly. Yusuke then opened fire, Miller ducking back. When the bullets ran out, Miller began to walk forward again.

Yohei took a deep breath and stood up. Gripping the crossbow with sweaty hands he quickly took aim and fired. Miller just about saw the arrow, and watched in surprise. He jerked slightly.

The steel pierced his flesh.

Ripped into the muscle…

Scraped the bone as blood slowly trickled out…

Miller grunted as the arrow caught him in his left shoulder. Yohei saw this before ducking back down, and swore as he crouched awkwardly. Yusuke, unsure of what was happening looked up at Yohei, who merely shook his head.

"Now what?"

"Run!" said Yohei as bullets began to pierce the stricken trunk.

Yusuke and Yohei stood and began to run. Yohei leapt into the forest, ignoring the pain as he smacked into a thick branch. Yusuke instead ran the opposite way, chanting a mantra of "Shit, shit, shit" as bullets ripped up the floor behind him. He paused at the edge of the rise. He looked down. The sea, probably a danger zone, was far away here. It was steep, but the trees at the bottom would offer protection.

He turned and watched Miller approach him. Miller slowly pulled out the used magazine as Yusuke rose his own gun.

"S-stop there or I'll shoot!"

"No you won't Yusuke. You've used up that entire magazine."

Yusuke sighed and stepped backwards. Suddenly his feet had nothing beneath him, and then he was tumbling, and swearing down the steep slope. Miller ran and looked down. Couldn't get a decent shot from here. And if he tried to go down there with all these guns he'd probably hurt himself. And he had that damn arrow in his shoulder.

Yusuke grunted as his partial freefall was suddenly stopped by a thick trunk to the stomach. He grunted as he jolted back and lay on the floor winded. No bullets, no Miller. With his vision slightly blurred he glanced up through the trees and watched Miller walk away.

He was safe for now.

All he had to do was get up. He groaned.

Couldn't he rest for a while? Just a few minutes?


	31. Chapter 31: The problem with lust

Chapter 31

The problem with lust

Kondo watched in stunned silence as Mari slowly began to approach him. She dropped her bag to the floor and looked at him. He paused. The look- it seemed to be more then just a look of gladness at finding him.

There was something more.

Something lustful…exciting.

"M-Mari?" asked Kondo. "What are you doing here?"

"I was out looking for someone! Daisuke people are killing. People we know are killing friends on this island. I think half of our class is now dead." She began to walk towards Kondo, who slowly backed away. Mari looked at him.

"You don't think I'm playing do you Daisuke?"

"It's hard to know who to trust out here." _I could have trusted Ryo. But I left. _

"But I'm just a girl- you're the tough sports player. You could beat me easily." She grinned. "And I'm sure there's some way of proving you can trust me" she said, gripping her skirt.

"Mari?" asked Kondo.

"Daisuke. I know. I've known for a long time. You want _me._ You have for a long time."

"W-well yeah I…yes" said Kondo attempting to regain his composure. Mari. Mari who'd do anything.

"Well do you think I looked for you? I knew if there was one person…one boy out here I could trust, it'd be you. I know you wouldn't want to hurt me. And you're strong enough to beat anyone here."

"How do you know you can trust me?" he asked.

"I knowI know I can trust _you_."

Mari gripped hold of Kondo's trousers. He blushed, looking down at her.

"W-what…"

She looked up at him and grinned. "We both want this. But let's not do anything stupid" she said. She grabbed hold of his boxers. "I'll just give you a little taster until we can get off this island" she said, her face moving towards the still blushing boys crotch.

---

Yu slowly stumbled into the town. The town which looked war torn now. As he limped forward he looked around at the buildings. Scorch marks and bullet holes indicated something had happened here. One of the buildings interiors seemed to be covered in blood, but fortunately his curiosity was beaten by the beeping of his collar.

Another building was filled with bullet casings. Directly across from it he found the remains of one of the girls. She was torn up. Not extremely badly, but he didn't want to get close enough to identify her. He turned away and left the building- but not before picking up a lone handgun. He looked around at the carnage. He knew something had been happening here. Certain someone had been planning something- but they'd been interrupted.

He slumped down in one of the untouched buildings. He groaned as he rested back against the wall. All he wanted to do was try to help the others. But it seemed there was little he could do. He looked down at his cracked watch. Still in day two. He rested his head back. Mere hours left to live. Unless somehow everyone else killed each other. But he doubted that would happen. As he leaned back he quickly spotted something.

Roughly engraved into the wall were a few words. _Yuichi Watanabe was here. Class B. May my friends rest in peace. _

"Damn straight Yuichi" said Yu out loud. "May all my friends rest in peace. Me too…eventually" he said, his voice fading slightly.

He sat working slightly and drinking for just over an hour. As he rested again he heard the muffled sound of gunshots. Whoever had shot up this place was close. He grunted and stood up. Slowly he limped away. He still had something to do.

He left the building. Just underneath the engraving, with a felt pen found in the house, Yu had written the names of all forty two students. It wasn't as neat as he would want- but it was a good job for work down by a person shaking due to injury.

He stepped outside and pushed the door closed. He sighed. He knew the direction the gunfire had come from. He was about to waltz into a possible firefight. He just hoped there was actually someone there to help out- someone that could be helped. Someone that would want to be helped.

---

"So Daisuke, what do you think?" asked the girl, moving away.

"Yeahgreatnice" spluttered Kondo incomprehensibly. "I mean that was amazing!"

"Thanks Dai. I'm not one for boasting, but I've yet to hear any complaints" she said, with a grin on her face.

"Wow…I'm not surprised!" Daisuke sat stunned, resting against the rough bark of a tree. His trousers were still hung around his ankles. However he merely sat in a joyous stupor with a satisfied grin on his face.

She sat in front of him. Daisuke was in disbelief- finally he got to be with Mari- and find out the rumors weren't exaggerations. But why did it have to happen on this island? Why did it have to happen here- where there was a great chance they couldn't even enjoy a single complete day together.

"Hey Dai?" said Mari.

"Yes, what is it Mari?" asked Kondo.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed.

Before Kondo could register what was happening, Mari had pulled out the machete, hidden beneath her bag. She'd been sure to hide it before calling out to the boy. With a sharp thrust and a low _squelching _noise the large blade ripped through Kondo's stomach. He yelled and spluttered slightly as the blade struck in the tree behind.

"M-Mari?"

"Only one winner Kondo" she said, speaking formally now. "You said it was hard to trust anyone- but I take off your pants and then you trust me completely." She paused. "Not that I didn't enjoy it" she said, licking her lips.

She grabbed the handle and twisted it, flesh and muscle tearing as the blade rotated. Blood spilled from his mouth as he looked up at her desperately.

"P-please Mari, make it stop" he said weakly.

Kondo shuddered as she pulled out the machete.

"I'll end it now."

Gripping the handle tightly, she swung powerfully, ripping into Kondo's neck, blood spurting across the tree and grassy ground. Mari backed away as Kondo sighed once before his head slumped forward.

She looked at him. Pitiful. The most athletic boy in the class dead without much of a fight. Killed with his pants down. She wiped the bloodied blade across his shirt before picking up her bag.

Slowly she walked away. One less person to worry about- and she'd been able to have some fun in the process too.


	32. Chapter 32: Tracking

Chapter 32

Tracking

The small group came to a halt. Aya looked back in the direction they'd just come.

"We can't just leave my brother back there!" she yelled.

Takamasa stepped in front of the girl, just in case she decided to do anything rash. He held up a hand.

"Aya, I'm not happy about it either- I didn't want to leave him back there on his own. But he wanted to stay- he wanted us to get away- we can't go back now- if we do Miller **will **get us."

"But he'll get my brother too!"

"Don't be so sure Aya" said Kasumi, trying to reassure the girl. "We all know how stubborn…and stupid your brother is. He'll probably get his way out of there clumsily- I don't know, maybe fall down a hill or something and escape."

Aya smiled. "He does have a habit of getting into stupid situations and somehow getting out of them."

"I'm sure he'll be fine" said Takamasa. "And until he turns up again you've got me to do a poor job of looking after you."

"More like us looking after you" replied Aya.

"Most likely." Takamasa quickly looked at the map. "Well I think I've managed to find where we are. Roughly."

"That doesn't inspire me with confidence" said Aya.

"Heh, whatever. Now look- we follow a route close to this path, and then walk along this track, we'll be going in a North East direction. A few hours and we ought to be there." He spoke vaguely, so as not to allow the people listening in to understand.

"What about when we get there?"

Takamasa pulled out a piece of paper. _Secure it. Wait for the others. Find more._

Kasumi and Aya nodded.

"We'd better get going" said Takamasa. "We don't know who might be close by."

---

Oh, there was one person much close then you might imagine thought Takuya as the small group began to walk away. He'd followed them after the firefight had erupted. He could have followed the other two girls- but Aya and Kasumi were much prettier then those two.

However he did feel lucky. Miller must have been very close to him when he decided to open fire on the others. It had been good fortune that the maniac hadn't seen him- the crazy bastard could have cut him down with ease if he had. But there was no need to fear what _could _have happened. He was alive- and two beautiful girls were close by.

He brushed his hand through his greasy hair and looked across at the group. How to get rid of Takamasa though? He knew what he was like. He'd once had a reputation as a bit of a bully- but that was many years ago. He doubted Takamasa could hurt anyone today- at least without a mental struggle. And that ought to offer him enough time to strike.

He pulled out a thin razor sharp knife. That weapon hadn't been provided by the army officials. That he carried for himself. He'd never had to use it- but he carried it just in case- certain gangs in his town weren't against attacking any person- young or old, well or sick. It was better to have some means of defending yourself- then being unarmed. And it also seemed to act as a good luck charm.

He gripped the knife handle in a sweaty hand and approached the edge of the bushes. He crouched and waited. He was gripped by fear, excitement. A sense of knowing what he planned was wrong also briefly passed over him.

---

Ryo sighed as he looked at the gun. Clip empty. No spare ammunition on him. In technical terms, if Miller turned up he was fucked. He chucked it to the ground and slowly walked away. He had managed to fail spectacularly. Not that he'd ever had a concrete plan.

However Takamasa seemed to believe strongly in something. Perhaps a plan he'd yet to fully realize- or some form of outside help. He could remember Takamasa and Aya seemed to be keen on finding something back in the town. A note of some sort.

But he didn't know where they were going. However he had heard gunfire close by. And someone had definitely returned fire. He was almost certain the people he had heard had been Miller and some of the group. Not Miki- she had gone in a different direction- but the two had managed to separate from one another. He hoped she had a weapon on her. With that bullet proof vest she'd stand a chance- and could meet up with a Takamasa- and possibly get out of this situation.

He didn't think he stood much chance of escaping now. With a group of teenagers and a selection of powerful weapons he'd still been undone by a single person. _Miller._ Why was he doing this? The thrill…to survive…because he had no other choice?

He didn't know the reasons. But the only way to help the others escape would be to take that animal down. The way he fought- it suggested he killed other people before on this island. And he doubted there would be any chance of coercing him out of his actions. He seemed to be far too gone. And even if he could return- would he want to carry on living knowing what he had done on this island?

---

Arai glanced up at the monitors before turning to face Kobayashi. The teacher looked up at the uniformed man.

"Yes Mr. Arai?"

"It would appear that another one of your students has been killed. Happened in the last few minutes."

"Which one this time?"

"Daisuke Kondo. He had a very disappointing campaign- I've seen his file. Keen and talented sportsmen- physically fit. Should have done well. Didn't even get a single kill."

"Guess he just wasn't prepared mentally" suggested Kobayashi.

"Probably" replied Arai looking out of the window with his arms crossed. "I've seen overweight bespectacled children who get tired climbing two flights of stairs strangle the very life out of a person without remorse. I've looked over a timid girl who never even had a detention ripping out a boys throat after he tried to rape her. I have viewed a hell raiser at school attempting to save the others, and a well trained fighter not raise a hand to anyone." He paused and walked away from the window.

"It's not just the violence I enjoy Mr. Kobayashi. The psychological element interests me greatly. As a commander over this program, I get to view the peaks of humanity and the lowest of depravity."

"I have a question Arai."

"Yes?"

"Do you ever regret what you do?"

Arai sat down on the beaten leather chair, across from the teacher.

"I suppose in my weaker moments I do feel remorse for those children. And it almost makes me glad I never had any myself- never had to put them through that."

He cracked his knuckles, Kobayashi grimacing slightly at the sound. Arai looked across at Kobayashi sternly.

"But it's the only way the people will learn."

---

The group slowly walked away from Takuya. Takamasa appeared to be leading the way, attempting to follow a route he'd planned on the map. Quite where they had decided to go was a mystery- perhaps a secluded place where Takamasa could _enjoy_ his time with the two girls? Not Takamasa. He was too much of a wimp to try and do something like that.

Takuya grinned and licked his lips. However he wasn't against that. After all it'd be fun- he'd enjoy it- and he'd make the girls cry his name in pure bliss. He stood up, preparing to strike. Kasumi walked close to Takamasa, and Aya was lagging slightly, zipping up a small bag as she moved.

With a sudden quickness that surprised himself, he sprinted from the bushes and grabbed Aya around the shoulders, pulling him close to her, a shield. Shocked, she dropped the bag to the ground and let out a dignified yell (as opposed to a scream). Takamasa and Kasumi turned as Takuya held the knife to Aya's throat.

"Iga?" asked Takamasa.

"Damn fucking straight. I bet you all thought I'd be one of the first to go- but I'm still here." He quickly pointed the knife at Takamasa before returning it close to the still girl's neck. "Now I'm going to start doing things my way. I've been watching…waiting. Now it's my fucking turn to strike!" he yelled, letting lose small flecks of spittle.

"Iga, just let Aya go" said Takamasa, "_Please_, just let her go."

Takuya cocked his head and looked at Takamasa mockingly. "Well now that you've said please, I guess I have no choice. On second thoughts, fuck it. Takamasa, I'm going to spill your blood across this very ground."

Takamasa pulled out the gun his best friend had given him mere hours earlier. Jun. Damn it he missed his friend. So much had happened since that moment. So much loss…tragedy. Hope and despair. So much he'd even forgotten his best friend had taken his own life.

He pointed it at Takuya.

"Let her go Iga."

Takuya grinned. "What are you going to do Takamasa? Shoot me- risk killing your little girly friend here? You won't shoot."

Takamasa held the gun tightly. He knew it himself. At that moment he couldn't fire- not with Aya in the way. The two boys stood, mere feet of dying grass separating them. The two looked at one another, Takamasa with a grim look of determination, Takuya with a slight look of manic glee.

What now?


	33. Chapter 33: Strikeout

Chapter 33

Strikeout

Yohei paused, rubbing his goatee in thought (a habit). He glanced around at the monotonous forest that surrounded him. He wondered where Yusuke had gone. The two had started running- all Yohei could remember was hitting something and running past numerous trees. But where was Yusuke? He hadn't heard anything, no cries for help.

Yet Yusuke definitely wasn't anywhere near at this moment. Yohei sighed and crouched down on the ground. He hoped Yusuke would appear soon. He knew he couldn't spend much time waiting here. He also hoped Yusuke was still ok- after all, Yohei knew he was the one who had suggested running. If anything happened to Yusuke, Yohei would blame himself. And he doubted he would be able to face Aya. How could he talk to the sister if he knew he was responsible for Miller killing Yusuke?

"No" muttered Yohei. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling Yusuke was still alive. Unfortunately he also felt Miller was also probably alive. He hid deeper in the bushes.

"Come on Yusuke, hurry up!" Yohei muttered. He knew he couldn't wait for much longer. There were still plenty of possibly dangerous people alive and on this island. And time was slowly beginning to run out.

---

"What now Iga?" asked Takamasa.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me Takamasa- after all you seem to be the one who has been in charge recently-I've been watching over you- you often act confused and unsure- but you do seem to have a plan." The boy paused, Takamasa scowling as the knife moved slightly closer to Aya's neck.

"Oh and Takamasa, please call me Takuya. Iga just seems so impersonal."

"Fine then _Takuya._" Takamasa began to lower the gun. "I don't know what happens next. Why don't you tell me? You're in charge now." He lowered his head, non threatening- submissive. _Just give me a shot with Aya out of the way. _

"I know. First of all- why don't you drop the gun Takamasa? Chuck it to the ground- far away from you." He pointed the knife towards Kasumi. "And bitch, don't even think about trying to go for the gun or your friend will suddenly and quickly be losing blood. I _will _kill her."

Takamasa paused. He gripped the trigger. He could try a shot… But he knew from this angle, there was a greater chance of hitting Aya. Under his breath he swore. No other option. He threw the gun to the ground, the weapon quickly coming to a rest on the dry ground. Takuya had his wish. He'd be able to slit Aya's throat before Takamasa got close to the gun.

Takuya grinned. "My, my, this fun. Now let's see what happens now. Huh Takamasa?"

He looked across at the boy, before looking back at Aya. "Don't worry girl, me and you will be having fun soon enough."

---

Erika came to a stop and almost collapsed to the ground. She held up her mutilated hand, the makeshift bandage a mixture of red and wet brown mud. She looked at it, looking at the three missing fingers. She lowered it drowsily. Blood loss she thought to herself. The wound was worse then she had thought. And now, sitting there she could smell it too. She didn't believe the wound itself would kill her.

But she didn't have the energy to fight back against anyone now. It was a struggle just to keep her eyes open.

She was alone. Mai had vanished as Erika stumbled her way through the forest. With a low thumping sound in her ears, she had been unable to hear Mai shouting for her as the two separated. Erika had looked for a short time, but found herself overcome by tiredness.

As she sat, she rested her head back, looking up towards the sky. She knew she should move. Staying here she was exposed. Someone could easily find her- and she doubted she'd be able to stop them. That running had used the last of her energy.

A twig suddenly snapped. Her head remained still, but her eyes darted towards the sound. She thought she might have had more time then this.

"Erika?"

She blinked, trying hard to remember the voice. It was familiar…but the name was gone. Until…

"Akiko? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Erika it's me" said Akiko, approaching the still girl. "What's wrong Erika? You don't you well." She sat down beside the girl. "You look pale."

Erika showed Akiko the bloodied bandaged hand. "Some of my fingers were cut off by the collar. I-I was ok at first. B-but now I'm not too good."

"Don't worry Erika" said Akiko, brushing Erika's hair out of her face caringly. "I'm sure your pain will be gone soon."

---

"The gun's gone now Takuya. So what now?"

"I don't really have much interest in you. Just Aya and Kasumi. However I know that you will be a pain in my ass if I let you live. So I suppose some sort of fight is in order."

"A fight to the death?" asked Takamasa. How could he win that? He didn't have any experience fighting- and Takuya had a knife.

Takuya grinned again. "Ah a fight to the death. Yes it would be _most_ fun to partake in one of those."

He grabbed Aya and chucked her down with Kasumi. He pointed the knife at the girls and spoke: "You two bitches stay right there while I kill your little friend. Don't forget who is the only fucker with a weapon here!" Kasumi nodded submissively, Aya not responding.

"So…?" asked Takamasa.

Takuya shrieked and charged the still boy. He smacked into Takamasa, hitting him with a punch. He managed to slash Takamasa's arm twice, the wound only superficial, barely drawing blood. He grabbed Takuya's arms, trying to push him back.

_Think! Think!_

Takuya snarled and caught Takamasa in the stomach. Takamasa groaned and it took all his strength not to double over. But the hit reminded him…something Kasumi had given him…

The hammer! _But how to use it? How to get to it?_

Takuya struck again, narrowly missing with a head butt, but catching Takamasa with the knife, slicing his cheek open- not completely, but blood trickled down his face. At that moment Takamasa stumbled backwards, jumping down onto the floor. Painfully he broke the fall with one arm, pulling out the hammer with his free hand.

"Just fucking die!" yelled Takuya manically.

"You first!" Grimacing, and closing his eyes, Takamasa struck down with the sharper side of the hammer. The dull metal ripped with ease through the dark brown shoe and white sock of Takuya's right foot. He screamed in pain as metal ripped through muscle and snapped bone, severing two toes. The hammer fell loose, landing on the floor.

Takuya limped backwards, and held the knife high above Takamasa, who still lay on the ground. "Big fucking mis-"

The word was never completed as a gunshot ran out. He stumbled back in surprise as his left eye socket was shattered, his eye pulverized. It splattered open, pale liquid dripping onto his shirt. The back of his head was ripped open, hair bone and brain splattered across the trees behind him. His mouth still hung open, and his normal eye, just across from the torn red mess, blinked once reflexively before the boy collapsed to the ground.

"Shit!" yelled Takamasa, rolling backwards, lest the body fall on him.

Slowly he pushed himself up, and turned his head. Aya sat cross legged on the ground, looking as shocked as he felt. Slowly he turned. Kasumi stood, holding the gun. She slowly lowered it and looked at Takamasa.

He stood up and ran to the girl, who handed him the gun, looking ashamed.

"Thank you for saving my life."

She nodded.

"K-Kasumi, you didn't have a choice."

She looked at him unwaveringly "I know."


	34. Chapter 34: Strung

**Part 4 **

**Fatality **

Chapter 34

Strung

The creaky door of the (very) small wooden hut blew slightly in the wind. However it didn't move too much, thanks to the thick red rust that covered the cheap hinges. Akiko walked away from the small structure. It hadn't been far away from where Erika sat feebly. The girl had mentioned walking past it before collapsing. Akiko had gone to it on the premise of finding something to help the girl.

Of course, she'd only gone there to find something to kill Erika with. The collar was a waste on the almost dead girl. And the knife just seemed…uncreative…boring. She'd already used it once. The hut was almost completely empty. A few dead weeds, a few rusted buckets- and one split plastic container. However there was one useful object she had found. A loop of thin, but strong looking rope. She'd picked it up. She knew that this would be very useful.

"D-did you find anything?" asked Erika weakly as Akiko returned to her. "Anything to help?" she asked.

"No, not really" replied Akiko. "I'm sorry Erika. Here, have something to drink" she said, gently pouring a small amount of water into Erika's mouth. She swallowed.

"Thank you" she said.

Akiko walked away, and quickly flung the rope over a thick branch that jutted out from a gnarled but strong looking tree close to the two. Erika glanced across at what Akiko was busy doing.

"A-Akiko, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just something I need to do" replied Akiko, "Don't worry I'll finish in a minute."

She carefully positioned the rope and then returned to Erika. She grabbed the injured girl and dragged her along the ground, the girl questioning Akiko weakly. She placed her gently on the ground- she was about to kill her, but she could at least be kind now.

"A-Akiko?"

She grabbed hold of the rope and wrapped it around Erika's neck, tying it carefully. Erika's eyes widened slightly as she realized what was happening. Pathetically she tried to resist, attempting to grab Akiko's hands, as well as the rope. However Akiko was able to push the hands away with ease. Erika looked up at Akiko.

"Please Akiko. P-please. Don't do this."

"I don't have a choice."

She gripped the rope and slowly began to move away from the tree. The rope creaked slightly as it taunted, but it held as Akiko was just able to start lifting Erika off of the ground. Erika choked, now in a standing position. Akiko wrapped the strong rope around a tree trunk once to hold Erika's weight, and continued to pull. She eventually stopped, wrapping the rope around the trunk a few more times before tying it up. Erika swung slightly, suspended a few inches above the ground.

Weakly her feet tried to make contact with the ground as she started choking. The thin rope began to lacerate the suspended girls neck- her weight tightened the noose, the thin rope, almost wire like, digging into, and then cutting the skin. Already the girl was pale, and she whimpered slightly as a small trickle of blood flowed down from the rope. She looked directly as Akiko, hurt, before her eyes rolled. She sighed once and then died.

Akiko turned away from the girl. She left the girl hanging. At least that way she could be recovered intact unlike other students- and none of the wildlife (if there was any) could get a meal. She also felt it offered a warning to anyone who passed through the area.

She picked up the bottle and wiped the top clean, having unscrewed the cap. She wiped her hands on her skirt and put it back in her bag. She'd done well so far. But now she wanted a proper test. She wanted to fight one of the boys. Preferably a few more then that.

---

_Just past eleven years old, Kasumi stood outside the oak door of her fathers study room. She didn't know why, but she respected it- nothing more then a door. The unmarked wood and polished surface reminded her of her father in some way- the respectful and confident but loving figure. She reached up and pulled on the door, slowing pulling it open. Sadly it was not quite as well maintained as expected, letting out the familiar shriek. _

_She stepped inside, her feet, in small white socks, padding gently across the floor. Her father sat hunched over a desk, but turned, removing his glasses as the girl entered. He placed them on the desk and turned back, smiling._

"_Ah Kasumi, what brings you here this late" he said. _

_Kasumi looked down at the girl, her arms crossed behind her. "W-well I just heard something today. I've been thinking about it."_

"_Oh really Kasumi? I hope it isn't another sporting event. My back still hasn't quite recovered" he said, putting on a fake grimace. _

"_No it isn't that" she replied, smiling slightly. The smile soon disappeared. "I got into an argument with someone- one of Mr. Takeshi's sons. He said something- I think he said it to hurt me."_

"_Oh? And what was that?"_

"_He said that despite how you acted you were actually disappointed with me. All you really wanted was a son- but instead you ended up with a daughter."_

_The father frowned and stood up. "Kasumi, you are intelligent enough to comprehend many things. And I do not wish to lie to you."_

_Kasumi's head bowed down further. _

"_There was a time- once- when I wished for a son. I discovered the sex before you were born. And I am sad to admit I was annoyed slightly. Unfortunately, thanks to my own fathers influence, I had perceived it was best to have a son- that they were more capable. Nothing but sexist bulls-I mean rubbish."_

_The man bent down and put his arm around Kasumi. _

"_However at heart I am, and have always been, a very soppy individual. When you were born, I was the first person you saw- the first person you smiled at. Well to cut a long story short- that was the very instance any 'disappointment' vanished. Sure my father wasn't too impressed- but I had you, your mother and her caring parents."_

_The man tightly embraced the girl, hugging her. "Dad" said Kasumi, embarrassed. _

"_I did tell you I was too sentimental. Besides, how could I be disappointed with my intelligent and caring daughter?"_

_Kasumi gave him a look._

"_My intelligent, caring and beautiful daughter" he said, patting her on the head. "Also smelly."_

_Kasumi grinned. She knew some people had problems with parents. But not every single child had to put up with an angst filled childhood. Many parents do, and will always, love their children. _

"_Oh and Kasumi before you go to bed, two things. First- don't watch that horror movie. However since I know you will, don't come crying to me about nightmares."_

_Kasumi grinned again._

"_And two. As cheesy as this sounds, and you might not comprehend it, I want to tell you before you grow up into the sarcastic teenager I once was. Love, compassion- relationships. Friends and family. These are the most important things in life- if I put all my energy into my work, I could grow rich- get a big house, spoil you and your mother. But I'd never have time for you or your mother."_

_Kasumi looked at her father. She understood most of what he was saying. But she was a bit too tired to fully understand it._

"_I could have lots of money. But thirty years down the line I'd look back and realize I don't even know my forty year old daughter. And I can't do that. I just can't. Money might have been all my dad was interested in-apart from me- but his drive all but destroyed him in the end."_

_He looked down at Kasumi, realizing that he might have gone a bit too complex for an eleven year old. He switched off his lamp._

"_Come on Kasumi, I'll go watch that movie with you. I need someone to tell me when the scary bits are over- and your mum thinks I'm a wimp as it is." Holding her hand, the father walked out of the room. _

---

Friends…family.

Takamasa put the gun away. As he turned to check on Aya, Kasumi grabbed his arm.

"T-Takamasa."

"Yeah Kasumi?"

"You-you still trust me don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just killed someone. I spent all this time saying I couldn't- and I didn't even hesitate."

Takamasa took Kasumi's hand.

"Kasumi, if you were going to do anything, you'd have shot me when I approached you. I trust you as much as I ever have. The only thing about you I'm worried about is the emotional effect of what happened."

Kasumi shook her head. "I'll be ok. I'll feel guilty for a while- but I had to protect my friends."

Takamasa nodded. "Come on Kasumi, lets see how Aya is. And don't look back at Takuya."

Kasumi followed Takamasa across to Aya, who had stood up.

Friends.


	35. Chapter 35: Phantoms of the past

Chapter 35

Phantoms of the past

"_Yu…Yu hey wait up!" cried out the small girl._

_Yu, who had been busy running slowed down and turned. He looked at the girl._

"_I can't run as fast as you!"_

"_You should learn to run faster then!"_

_She looked at him and placed her hands on her hips. She gave him the look that seemingly only she could make. "You're stupid."_

"_Well Faye, you are extremely annoying."_

"_Better then being stupid."_

"_Come on Faye let's hurry up- the film starts soon. I'll carry you if you want."_

"_Fine. Yu?"_

"_Yeah Faye?"_

"_W-why did Mum and Dad have to go away? I miss them. I wish they…they could come back. But I know they can't."_

_The usually neutral look on Yu's face faltered for a second. He crouched down, picking up Faye. He brushed her hair out of her face._

"_I wish they'd come back too. I miss them too Faye. But you still me" he said._

_She stuck out her tongue. "I guess that'll have to do."_

---

Yu slowly stumbled out of the forest. A small worn path ran close to the forest, with a steep looking on one slope, a short distance along from the coast. Yu suddenly crouched down, hiding. A person stood, slowly reloading something that looked like a rifle. He ducked down further as the boy turned away from the steep slope.

"Shit" said the boy as he walked away, closer to the forest.

_Miller. _The boy hadn't seen Yu, hiding.

"So close to striking out one more student" he said aloud. He growled, grabbing something. Yu noticed the arrow sticking out of his shoulder.

"Can't believe I got hit by that fucking faggot. With a crossbow of all things" he moaned, snarling as he ripped out the arrow. He looked at the wound, which wasn't facing Yu. "Not bleeding too badly. Ought to be fine" he said to himself.

He nonchalantly chucked the arrow way, the small object bouncing down the hill before smashing into vegetation. He pulled open a small bag and checked inside. He held something, before pulling his hands out and zipping the bag shut. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Plenty of ammunition left. If I get a move on, might even finish this before the third day" he mused to himself, looking pleased.

He walked away from the slope, heading straight towards Yu.

"_Shit_" muttered the boy. He desperately reached into his pockets, trying to find something. He pulled out his lighter, and hoping Miller wouldn't see his arm, lobbed it into the foliage a short distance away.

It made enough noise, crashing into a tree. Miller turned and marched down the path, his gun held high, as Yu crept back into the forest. Miller soon found the lighter and picked it up. He looked at it, curious as to where it had come from.

"Hmm, nice lighter" he commented.

He tried it quickly, a large orange flame appearing. He smiled, and clipping the top back on, placed it in his pocket. He stood back up.

"This ought to be useful."

Miller glanced once at the forest, and then decided to follow the path. Some of the people had gone that way- he probably had a better chance of finding someone in that direction- rather then going back the way he had just come along. As he walked, gun bouncing against his side, he was followed by an unwanted and undetected guest. Quietly Yu followed Miller, his pain temporarily forgotten as he concentrated on remaining silent.

He now had something he could do to help. He could try and kill Miller…or at least stall him.

---

The hockey stick banged nosily against the tree branches. Saki didn't care- if someone came- she could take her first action. If someone came with a gun…she'd have a much better weapon to use. She'd like to think she'd be able to beat many of the people in her rapidly diminishing class. There weren't many people who had stood up to her at the school.

She looked at the hockey stick once more. It seemed solid enough. One blow wouldn't be enough to kill anyone. But a hit to the head would make it a lot easier for her. And if she managed to get a few strikers, she could easily kill.

She grunted as her foot struck something. Complaining, she bent down, and picked up something light…something slightly familiar. She studied it and grinned. Yes she had seen this before- or at least something like it. A light, paperback novel. She pulled open the cover. She was certain it was belonged to the girl she sought.

_Aki Kasai _was scrawled on the inside of the front cover. Saki dropped the book to the floor and grinned more eagerly. Aki must be close. She gripped the hockey stick tightly, her knuckles turning white. She pushed the bushes out of the way and marched forward. She was going to find Aki. She was going to find her soon.

---

Arai was many things. A killer. Loyal. An enforcer. A good friend to those who knew him. He had overseen some Battle Royale events- and been involved in many more.

But he was also a liar.

_The raindrops slowly trickled down his face as he marched forwards. His army uniform was already soaked. He itched his moustache as he stood waiting. He stood with a neutral expression- but the look was wavering slightly. A metal door clanged open and a man slowly approached him, pushing a small metal trolley. _

"_Mr. Arai?"_

_He nodded._

"_Do you want me to-" said the man, pointing to the trolley._

_Arai pulled off the plastic sheet and looked down at the body. Cold, purple and stiff. A look of what might have been surprise on his face. Arai looked up at the man._

"_Ken Arai. Died of gunshot wound to the head. Day two of three of the Battle Royale."_

_Arai slowly placed the boy's eyelids down. He kissed the boy on the forehead before pulling the sheet over the body. _

"_We'll take care of the body and prepare it for burial or cremation."_

_Arai nodded before walking away. _

Arai sat looking out of the window. The island was spread out in front of him. But from his position in the guarded facility he could see very little of the actual students. He glanced away.

Why couldn't the younger ones _learn?_

---

"_What's wrong?" asked Yu, "What's happening?"_

_The Doctor pressed his glasses up slightly. He quickly looked at the document in his hand._

"_Your sister…Faye. We've tried our best but I'm afraid…"_

"_She only came in five days ago!" shouted Yu desperately. "She was just a little sick!"_

_The Doctor removed the glasses, resting them on the oak desk. He looked down at the floor, contemplating, before looking back at the small, fraught boy._

"_We have tried everything. Our hospital just isn't prepared for an illness like this." He looked down at the floor. "We can make her comfortable. But I do not believe we can save her."_

"_Isn't there something someone could do? Could I help in any way-"_

"_There is no more that can be done. My only advice is…stay with her. I know it can be upsetting to see someone like that…but a day doesn't pass that I don't regret not being there for my mother. I am truly sorry Mr. Ishida."_

_The doctor appeared to be one of the few who were sorry. Many of the staff saw her as a burden- taking up a much needed bed, and using medical treatments in short supply. Yu had sat by her side for three days. _

_Where else did he have to go? _

_At first she had been talkative. But over those three days…she had faded…more quieter. Now she sat in silence, merely staring forward, unaware of anything around her. He had embraced her tightly when the machines began to warn there was no heartbeat. Tears, a true rarity for him, slowly ran down his pale face as he held his little sister close to him. _

_Faye was gone…_

_And he had been unable to do anything. _

---

Yu had forgotten the pain as he slowly tracked Miller. Soon it would return- brought on by constant walking when he should try to rest. It'd probably make him useless in a fight. But he just needed a few more hours. Just some time to plan and stop Miller. He glanced at his watch. There was a good chance an announcement would come soon.

Who would have lost their lives now?


	36. Chapter 36: Dante’s Inferno

Chapter 36

Dante's Inferno

Takamasa glanced up in surprise as the speaker system suddenly crackled into life. The unhidden speaker was silent momentarily, before Arai's voice suddenly boomed out across the island.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Quite a few of you got quite involved in action earlier, but now I'm here to inform you of the recently deceased. Following from the death of Kaori, the following people have all proven they aren't the possible champions you are! Quite a few here, so I'll run off a list: Chika, Megumi, Shun Dai, Emi, Megu, Fuji, Erika, Kondo and Takuya Iga. But not necessarily in that order!" said Arai.

Aya glanced across at Takamasa.

"Nine more people dead."

Takamasa tightly gripped the note in his pocket. _Would anyone be left?_ He was sure he had a way to get the rest of his friends off of this island. He'd been given a way- he was certain he could trust the message left to him. But with every passing hour he couldn't help thinking there would be very few people to rescue when the time came. He slowly began to think that there would be a good chance only one person would be leaving this island alive.

He just prayed it wasn't Miller…

…………….And if the victor had to kill to get off the island…

He hoped he wasn't the one to escape either.

How could he live with himself knowing forty one innocent people had died? Jun, Miller, Megumi. No one in his class had deserved it. Very few in the world did. He slowly let go of the note and joined the two girls.

"Who is left?" he asked lifelessly. "Who else can we trust?"

"Yu and Aki are out there! Ryo and Yohei are still alive" said Kasumi. "Miki and Akiko- there are still people out there we can help."

"And Yusuke" said Aya, "I heard the announcement! He isn't dead!"

Takamasa nodded. One more ally somewhere on the island.

"Lets get going" he said. "Yusuke will be heading to the building too. And I'd prefer not to put up with his boasting if he got there first, on his own."

Aya nodded.

---

Dante wearily trod across the depressing dusty path. He rubbed his hand through his now slightly greasy hair. He felt the shirt, felt the dried sweat. He shuddered. He hated going without a shower. He groaned, resting one hand against his forehead as he slowly trudged forwards. He needed some proper sleep. How long had he been on this damn island anyway?

He turned suddenly as an unexpected loud screech came from somewhere in front of him. He held the shotgun tightly. Tired, depressed and defeated the weapon felt like a great weight in his hands. But one good shot, one true shot could give the others a chance. Help the people who weren't _killers._ Help the good ones.

Dante soon found the cause of the unnerving sound. As his blistered feet led him forward, a small wooden hut slowly came into view. He paused as he saw it. Perhaps someone was hiding inside. He looked at the weak looking structure. Be a bit stupid to try and hide in _that_- if someone had a gun, the only thing it'd probably do would be to add splinters of wood to the danger.

He held up the loaded shotgun. _Wouldn't make the same mistake as Kaori. _But he wouldn't kill a harmless class mate either…_again. _Slowly he began to walk alongside the thin wooden walls, the wood panels slowly rotting from the effect of seasons of rain. He reached the entrance and pressed the door shut with the shotgun. Nothing happened. He stepped inside swiftly, finding it empty. Save for a collection of useless crap.

He sighed in relief and left the hut. He glanced up and dropped the shotgun in shock.

"No…Erika please no" he said, rushing across to the hanged girl.

He reached up to help- before pulling back. He tearfully looked up at the girl. She was dead. No doubt about it. The dead weight of her body moved slightly in the gentle breeze. He slumped down onto his knees. Erika could have committed suicide- but he doubted it. And it seemed as though it had happened recently…she was still slightly warm. Someone had done this to her. He looked up, her bandaged hand pitifully hanging to one side. What had happened to her since they had left the briefing?

He glanced down. What had happened to the other forty students? Some had been killed by his own hands. Some he had watched die. He closed his eyes- Mehdi…Yuichi…Shoko, Hiromi…Kaori. Kensuke. He was sorry. So sorry, as the tears slowly began to be released. He opened his tear filled eyes. Something moved _behind him_.

He turned quickly as movement flashed in front of his eyes. He rolled away, before coming to a stop, pushing himself up with one hand. A sharp, stinging pain caught his attention. He looked down to see the little finger of his left hand hanging on by a thin piece of skin. He grunted as he ripped it off, burning pain passing through his skin as he tore his skin.

Akiko stood in front of him, Erika hanging behind her, a hellish backdrop. She held up a knife, waving it. Dante's blood slowly dripped to the ground below- but dried blood was also upon the blade, up to the hilt of the weapon. He stood up, looking down at his left hand which slowly oozed blood. He looked at her in surprise.

"Akiko? I'm not here to hurt you."

She looked at him and grinned. Now he knew.

"It was you wasn't it? You killed Erika. You hung her!"

"I fail to see the fuss. In the end only one person will be left- and if your best friend turns on you, where's the worry about killing a stranger?"

"She wasn't a stranger! You had known her for years!"

"My, looks who's talkative now. I preferred it when you were Kensuke's quiet little lackey. Poor shy misguided Dante."

Dante's hand tightened into a fist as fresh pain from the missing finger passed across his hand. He grimaced, and noticed the shotgun. He could get to it. Hopefully he would just have to threaten her…because he wasn't sure he could actually pull the trigger. He scowled as he looked up at Akiko.

"Kensuke is dead."

"I know, I heard the announcement."

"I slit his throat, I watched him die." _Hopefully he might be able to scare her away._

She looked at him in surprise, the knife lowering slightly. That was all he needed…

He quickly ran, diving to the ground as Akiko yelled. She rushed across to him, when he suddenly stood holding the shotgun. She stopped, looking at Dante. The shotgun wobbled slightly in his hands.

"So what now? Are you going to kill me?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Get back! Don't think I'll have any second thoughts about killing you!" he lied.

Slowly he began to back away. Akiko stood still- Dante did look stronger then her- and he had a loaded shotgun too. And he did seem to be telling the truth about Kensuke…something in his eyes.

"Y-you stay there" said Dante, his voice fading. "I'm leaving now- follow me and I shoot. Stay here and you live."

Akiko nodded. She always had more time to find him- when she had a gun of her own. Dante walked backwards quickly, before turning and sprinting away. Akiko watched the boy disappear before turning her attention to Erika's bag. She grinned in delight as she discovered Erika's weapon.

A loaded Uzi.

Dante stopped, resting. He wiped sweat from his forehead. So close…if she had been more stubborn he might even ended up having to pull the trigger. He shuddered. He couldn't do that. All the girls in his class…they'd all seemed so caring and friendly. Well except for…

---

Saki smashed the foliage out of the way. The floor suddenly gave way beneath her, and she found herself standing at the top of a cliff, overlooking a beach. She grinned with more then a hint of madness. Below her Aki was busy skipping across the beach, looking at the sea as it slowly brushed against the shoreline.

She backed away as someone else appeared. Mai, looking disorientated stepped out onto the beach below. Saki frowned. Mai better not be playing. She had spent a lot of time finding Aki- and she wasn't about to let that bitch Mai get the fun. She gripped the hockey stick tightly.

Now what should she do?


	37. Chapter 37: Bully

Chapter 37

Bully

Aki watched in surprise as Mai suddenly appeared. The girl seemed confused, didn't seem to know where she was. She hadn't seen Aki yet. And she looked half terrified, and tired, she seemed to have been running recently. However Aki slowly began to back away. Mai might look confused- but on this island she knew she couldn't begin to trust anyone. But if it did come to the worst…at least her fear would finally be gone.

Mai glanced up, and opened her mouth in surprise as she spotted Aki standing on the beach, arms crossed behind her back. Aki bowed her head slightly, trying to appear non threatening. If this was it…it would be over soon.

"Aki? It's you isn't it! How did you manage to end up out here?"

"I, I don't really know. I just saw this place, and thought it looked nice. A good place to spend my last…"

"Aki you don't have to be scared of me. I know we weren't good friends at school, but I haven't hurt anyone. I can't hurt anyone."

Aki nodded. "I haven't hurt anyone either. It's not right to do this- it's not right to force us to do this." She sat down on the sand. "All that time I spent working at school, following the rules, being a student. Pointless. I should have just enjoyed myself."

Mai remained standing. She looked down at Aki. Mai glanced around nervously.

"So how long do you think we have until this all ends?" she asked.

"I don't know Mai. I prefer not to know now. I'll just relax, enjoy the scenery. And wait for the inevitable."

"You can't know that- something could still happen!" said Mai.

Aki was busy drawing lines in the sand. She looked up. "Like what?"

"Well…we can't just…"

Mai was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from above. She turned and glanced up in surprise, as Aki clumsily pushed herself backwards.

---

Yu collapsed on the ground. He groaned. He had decided that this was definitely his least favorite school trip ever. He grinned grimly. _School._ Less then three days ago he had exams and homework to worry about. Possibly the awkwardness of the social routine. None of that mattered now. After all, most of the people who might have been involved with had died, or could easily die soon.

He groaned. And this trip was definitely the most painful he'd ever taken. Yes, he did believe this beat getting a large splinter stuck in his hand. He knew he couldn't stay there for long. Miller wasn't going to stop moving- at least until he found another victim. He couldn't rest long. But he was tired now. And he'd probably done more then many people on this island. Why shouldn't he be allowed a rest?!

He reached out and dug his hand into the dirt, pulling himself forward. Slowly he crawled across the ground. This certainly wasn't how he expected to spend a trip.

---

The bloodied blade rested, with some difficulty in Mari's bag. She grumbled slightly as she walked, the bag bouncing up and causing the handle to dig into her back. She was about to swear out loud when she suddenly saw someone, and quickly jumped back, hiding behind a thick tree.

She had recognized the person as Miller. She quickly thought about it. She believed him could possibly be tricked- he had been interested in some of the girls at school. He liked to think he was subtle- most of the others might not have known, but she had seen it in the classroom, and on the sports field.

He seemed to be whistling as he marched, a loud clicking at the rifle clipped against his belt buckle. There was also a dull thud as the weapons and ammunition in his bag banged against one another.

She took a deep breath. She could easily step out and be shot down by Miller without a second thought. But there was no where to run to now- if she attempted to escape Miller would be able to shoot her easily. She breathed in again, and gripped her fists. Slowly she stepped into the open.

Miller came to a stop as Mari raised her hands. He looked at her, slightly confused as to what the girl was doing. Slowly he began to raise the gun. Mari opened her mouth to speak.

"Miller! You don't have to worry- I'm not here to hurt you."

Miller looked at her. "Oh really?"

She nodded. "In fact- I've been looking for you" she said, speaking seductively.

"Oh really?" he asked, as one eyebrow rose. Mari nodded, with a false smile on her face.

---

Saki turned her attention away from the gathering of nerds on the beach. Instead she began to look at the angular pile of rocks and boulders that hung loosely near the edge of the cliff. She risked glancing down below at the beach. The two sat directly in the possible path of the rocks. A solid push could cause the rocks to slide down the cliff- and some looked very heavy- large enough to kill- especially traveling at speed.

With a low grunt she forced the hockey stick underneath one of the larger loose stones. She pressed down on the stick, which strained against the force, while pushing against the rocks with her free hand. They juddered forward suddenly, and Saki had to jump back in surprise as the cascade of rocks began to fall. She decided to watch the carnage from her vantage point.

---

As Aki clumsily went backwards, Mai continued to look up the cliff. She opened her mouth, and screamed. The piercing scream was cut short as one of the smaller rocks caught her in the face, shocking the girl into silence. Before she had time to move, a larger rock smashed into her with a sickening crunching sound, throwing her backwards, her body limp as she landed. Aki turned away in horror as the rocks continued to fall, rushing over the still body.

An arm was bent the wrong way as one knee was dislocated. The heaviest rock cracked Mai's ribs, her chest collapsing on itself. She felt no pain, she was already dead. There was a low splat as one of the rocks crushed the dead girls head. Aki risked a glance, and turned away, fighting back vomit, having glanced the ragged mess that was once a face.

She turned away and glanced up at the high slope that loomed over her. What had caused those rocks to fall? The wind wasn't as strong as it had been, and she couldn't think of anything that would cause the rocks to fall like that- save for human intervention. Faint movement caught her attention. She gasped. She was sure she recognized the girl- and her name hadn't been mentioned yet- she was still alive.

She knew. She knew that it was Saki watching her from above. And it didn't take long for the ugly girl to realize she had been seen. She stood up, standing high above Aki, holding some form of hockey stick…or something she recognized from a sport. Aki didn't wait, before turning to run. Above, Saki followed her, running along the cliff top.

Aki surprised and horrified herself by praying Saki would slip and fall. But it didn't happen. Aki stopped in surprise as her collar began beeping. _Crap! _They must have made the area close to the sea a danger zone. She quickly stepped backwards, the beeping suddenly halting. She glanced around, spinning around to try and find where to go. She couldn't go in the opposite direction- she'd have to climb up a steep bank to get off the beach, and it had been a problem getting down it in the first place. Saki would be able to get to her easily.

She had no choice- she'd have to go into the island, into the forest. At least she had left her bag and belongings behind- nothing to slow her down. She was smaller and lighter then the broad Saki- she would surely have a better chance of getting through the forest quickly.

She had barely been in the forest five minutes when she heard Saki yelling behind her, storming across the ground. Aki came to a halt, numerous thick tree trunks blocked her way. Behind her, Saki raised the hockey stick and charged Aki, who ducked down, narrowly avoiding the strike, or being hit by Saki's thick legs.

_Splat!_

With her face resting in the dirt, Aki heard a groan. She pushed herself up, and turned to find Saki impaled on a thick branch. The vast piece of wood cruelly stuck out of her chest like a gnarled talon. Dark blood had stained the protruding part of the branch, while a thin trail of blood slowly crept down from the girls mouth. Her hand released the weapon, which fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"A-Aki?" said Saki, in shock.

Aki crouched down, picking up the hockey stick, the decoration warped by the force of the rocks weight. She studied it keenly before looking at Saki. Aki grinned quickly, before a look of seriousness returned.

"Pathetic."

With an odd combination of yell and scream Aki struck with the stick, snapping into Saki's face, her lower jaw hanging loose after a faint crack. Her tongue rolled loosely as she tried to speak. Continuing to yell, Aki struck, snapping her nose, crushing an eye. The bullies face was cut open in many places, thick slices and lacerations. With all her force she struck the girls temple, which cracked loudly, as her head was jerked to one side. Her head rested against her shoulder.

Aki held up the gore covered piece of wood. Blood slowly trickled down it passing over her fingers before dripping to the floor. She didn't notice it. A feeling of coldness, a faint numbness…no _nothingness _had passed over her. She turned away. As she walked away the collar around Saki's neck unclipped, but her head resting against her shoulder kept it resting around her neck.


	38. Chapter 38: Journey’s end

Chapter 38

Journey's end

Takamasa came to a sudden halt, looking around at the woodland that surrounded them. Aya stopped beside him, trying to see what Takamasa what Takamasa was looking at. She looked across at the boy.

"What is it Taka?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I don't know. I thought I heard something, but it could have just been nerves." He pulled out the handgun. "But on this island, it's better to listen to such things- always been on the look out for someone or something dangerous."

She nodded. "It's a good…"

"Don't try anything stupid" said a voice gruffly, "I've got a fully loaded shotgun trained on you. You can't see me- but I can see all three of you."

"Is that you Dante?" asked Kasumi.

"Very perceptive as usual Miss Baba."

"Dante! You don't have to do anything stupid- all three of us are working together. We think we have a way off this island- a way to escape without killing anyone" said Aya. As the girl mentioned killing, Kasumi glanced down, ashamed at herself.

"And why should I trust you? I've just been attacked by Akiko, who I wouldn't have thought would have killed- but she has. Has can I trust any of you?"

"Because we have trust in you Dante" said Aya, Takamasa looking at her as though to say _what trust? _"If you were playing seriously you would have gunned us down. And if you had lost it you would have been tormenting us- not convincing us to leave you alone."

There was a faint rustling sound. Against what he thought he should do, Dante stepped into the open. Seconds past in silence as the groups, the loner and the three friends, stood staring at one another. Takamasa gripped the gun tightly, while Dante stood with the shotgun a few inches from being raised and directed at the group.

Aya looked across at Dante, who almost seemed close to tears. "I thank you for having trust in me. But do not hold any _faith _in me. I have killed on this island. I have taken innocent lives."

"It's this game!" shouted Kasumi. "It's not you! I've killed someone- I shot Takuya! I had no choice- he was threatening my friends. You don't enjoy this do you?! You don't want to kill anyone; you have no interest in winning! Do you? We've been forced into this."

Dante's head bowed slightly. "Kaori- that was an accident. Kensuke…I had to stop him."

Though he didn't show it, Takamasa was shocked- Dante had stopped Kensuke?

"But what I did before- I went with him- I helped him kill people. It wasn't until I lost someone…someone close to me that I knew what I had to do." He lowered the gun as he stepped forward.

"What happened to you hand?" asked Aya.

Dante raised his left hand, now splattered with blood after his short trek. "A souvenir from my run in with Akiko."

"And Miller's been busy killing too" replied Takamasa.

Hesitant at first, Dante halted, caught between running or joining the group. Eventually he walked forward, standing close to Takamasa who shook his uninjured hand. Kasumi and Aya smiled, Dante blushing slightly. He wasn't alone.

"So what's the plan?"

---

Miller circled Mari, walking around her, as she stood with her shirt off. Miller had declined her offer of removing her bra- for now. He studied the girl intently, lovely breasts, a firm stomach. He walked around, looking at her beautiful back, leading down to the tantalizing short skirt. Long legs leading down to small white cotton socks, splattered with mud.

These Japanese women weren't bad. In fact most of the people weren't- Miller knew that. Unfortunately his overtly racist father had had a great impact on him from a young age. Miller had only found himself in the country so his father could pursue a lucrative job. Constant exposure to being told the native people were a lower class had lead him to soon become like his father- at least in terms of his racist side and cool anger. But he wasn't entirely like his father. For that he was thankful…

_Away from the island, across the sea now longer as stormy as it had been, in land away from the shore sat the school. A short distance from that place stood Miller's house. Beyond the locked door was a bloodstained carpet, and a dead man on the floor._

-

A few days earlier…

Miller groaned as the heavy bag dug its straps into his shoulders. Just a short distance from home now. No homework tonight. Finally, he could relax. Did have that field trip in a couple of days.

"Great." Spend an even longer day with all of those people in his class.

The door slowly shut behind him. He chucked his bag down, noticing the brief case- his father must be home. He pulled out a cold can of drink, walking out of the room. He stopped. He thought he had heard something…a thud of some sort. He shrugged and walked forward. A muffled scream?

"Little bitch!"

A door suddenly slammed open somewhere in the house. Miller heard the fluttering of feet running across the wooden door. A half naked girl, about ten years old suddenly appeared. She looked at him tearfully, then with a look of fear.

"What the fuck?" he said aloud, before making a muffled apology to the girl.

He saw the girl was shivering, and placed a large towel around the girl, who flinched slightly as he approached her. She looked up at him, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Ah Miller!"

His father stood in the doorway, wearing a gown, hairy legs beneath the knees shown off. Miller looked at him confused.

"What's going on?"

"I see you were good enough to stop the girl for me. Little bitch bit me."

"W-what?"

"Come on Miller, you and I can share if you want- obviously not at the same time. That would just be _wrong_."

Miller slowly backed away, pressing the girl behind him. What was this _man _talking about?

"I tell you son, these people- you can't trust any of them. You have to remember they are lower then you. But their girls are so…tight." He grinned, licking his lips.

The girl shuddered behind Miller. Miller looked at the man with repulsion, and faint revelation. This- this was the man he saw as his father, the man he had idolized since a young child.

"Come on, what do you say son?"

"No" muttered Miller, glancing down at the floor. "Get out of here now" he said to the girl. The girl didn't need a second invitation, rushing out of the room. The man attempted to follow her, but Miller blocked his way. Miller saw his 'father' look at him furiously.

"Look here you little shit, don't fuck around with my business- and I won't be forced to fuck up your life. You hear me?!" he shouted loudly, spittle flecking across Miller's face.

Miller remained staring intently at the patterned wooden floor. The man looked down at his son.

"You tell anyone-anyone! And I will be forced to shut you up. My life is more important then yours. Hear me?"

Miller was still for a second, silence.

"Hear me?!"

Miller yelled picking up a heavy glass ornament from a tiny table. A present given by one of his fathers colleagues. He caught his father by surprise, smashing his face, knocking the man to the floor. The man raised his hands desperately, attempting to defend himself as blows rained down.

"Fuck you!"

"Die you sick fuck!"

"Who's threatening who now you shit!"

"You aren't hurting another girl!"

A few minutes later Miller dropped the bloody glass ornament to the ground with a loud thud. He felt numb as he sat down. A field trip in a few days. His father was taking his holiday tomorrow- it would be two weeks before anyone would notice him missing. Better go on the field trip- don't arouse suspicion. Come back…try and find out what to do.

He buried his head in his hands. How long had his father been doing this? How long had he been ignorant? How many others had been hurt before this?

-

Mari slowly walked away from Miller, as he instructed, walking behind a tree. Slowly she pulled down her skirt, and unclipped her bra. Her panties and shoes/socks remained on as Miller had instructed. Slowly she stepped out into the open, arms covering her bare chest. Miller smiled as she approached him. Mari smiled back. Get his guard down- and the possibilities were many. Get the machete from her back…stab him in the throat with one of the thick branches…use his own guns against him.

"You know Mari, I never realized just how beautiful you are until now" he said, walking towards her.

He walked around her, standing behind her. The girl crouched down slightly as he began to kiss her neck gently. She shivered slightly- he was good. She looked down at the floor in front of her. A thick branch, with two sharp wooden points sat in front of her. One good shot at the neck would leave Miller in a lot of trouble. She gasped as Miller grabbed her with one hand, kissing her again. No need to rush anything though…

There was a faint clang as something hit the ground. She gasped in shock, recognizing the blood stained machete. She turned her head to find herself looking into Miller's eyes.

"I'm a very dangerous man. Do you think I'm fucking stupid?"

"Miller please…"

The boy grabbed her head and grunted as he twisted, the neck snapping sharply. The was a faint cry before the death, then she fell to the ground. Miller turned away, picking up one of his guns. Better to make sure then to leave her like that. A single shot rung out.


	39. Chapter 39: Purpose

Chapter 39

Purpose

Ryo turned and glanced nervously as the gunshot ran out. Where had that come from? He couldn't tell how close it had been to him. But judging by the clearness of the shot the person must be close by.

"Shit!" yelled Ryo.

Wouldn't surprise him to find Miller approaching soon- fully armed while he sat there with a few sticks and foul language. That had been the way his luck had been going recently. He was sick of it all now. Sick of this damn island with its forest and blood shed. Sick of the almost joyous announcements from Arai. Sick of watching people he thought he knew killing one another.

He leant back. He'd drawn them together. Megumi, Taeung. He'd got them to join with him on the premise of a plan…he had little idea what he would have done. All he knew was some basic details about the game- didn't even know how to deactivate the collars. Both were dead now following him. Taeung killed…Miller armed from it. Megumi torn apart by a grenade. All because they had decided to follow him…to trust him.

Miki was out there too, somewhere on this island. Probably alone. She'd be able to take care of herself. He struggled, trying to think who was left now. Miller almost certainly. Miki, and Takamasa and the others- he hadn't heard them mentioned yet, so they could still be alive. Takamasa and the others- they seemed so sure of finding a way off of the island. Of course, it could just be Takamasa tricking them, using the others to keep himself safe.

But that didn't seem likely- after all they had found the note in the village, hadn't they? Perhaps he could find some of the others- ones who weren't playing- they could get out of here. He stood up and slowly began to walk away. The gunshot had happened what seemed an eternity ago. No further shots had followed. He kicked a few rocks out of the way as he continued to walk away from where he thought he had heard the shot.

A faint roaring caught his attention. He pushed bushes out of the way, stopping as he saw the sea in front of him. He wouldn't be surprised to find the area to be a danger zone. A faint bumping sound caught his attention. He glanced down to find something brushing against a rock with the waves. He picked it up- a sheath of some kind. He pulled a small sword out- a Wakizashi. He held the small sword in his hand, before placing it back. He gripped it tightly. At least he had a weapon now.

Unseen to him, the wreckage of the destroyed ship rested precariously on jagged rocks, the burnt deck holding two charred corpses.

---

Yusuke shuddered slightly as he downed the whisky. Must have taken a bit too much that time. Not that it mattered much. Not now. He screwed the top back on the small glass and placed it back in his pocket. That fact it was heavy enough to slowly be tearing the pocket was good- it was thick enough to have survived his fall.

The drink reminded him of earlier on in the day. Yuki- he had talked with Yuki earlier on. That seemed an eternity ago. Must have been on the very first day. He hadn't heard Yuki's name mentioned yet…probably one of the few left alive. Wouldn't surprise him- despite Yuki's claims, Yusuke wouldn't put it past the boy to kill in order to save his life. Yusuke groaned as he looked up at the rapidly darkening sky.

Just how many people had died since that moment?

---

Yu turned away in shock and slumped to the ground, despairing. The almost completely naked body of Mari lay on the floor, still. Her neck was a deep purple color, her head resting at an odd on the floor. The body was still slightly warm. She had been killed recently. And Yu was certain Miller had been responsible for this death. He had been going in this direction- Yu had been following him.

And he'd let Miller get away with such ease. If it hadn't been for him- Mari might still be alive. He could have attempted to stop Miller. But he allowed himself to fall behind, allowed Miller to continue killing. But if Yu had his way, hopefully he'd be able to stop Miller.

Slowly Yu pulled out the small souvenir he had taken from the small town. A souvenir that had led to him getting closer then he wanted to the bloody corpse of a former class mate. He held up the untouched grenade and looked at it. This ought to stop Miller. He would stop Miller- even if it meant killing himself too. A grenade that he had found in on of the building's storage shelves during his recent stop in the small village.

Knowing he had to try and find Miller again, he placed the grenade carefully back in his pocket. He gripped a close-by tree tightly, pulling himself up. The pain had subsided again. He knew that he couldn't keep going for much longer. It was only a combination of fear and anger that kept him going now. He knew that he probably wouldn't be much of a match for Miller.

But all he needed was some time.

Just some.

---

Dante sat in silence as he read the small note that Takamasa had handed to him. Kasumi had told him about the microphone hidden in the collar, Takamasa having forgotten during the excitement of having one more person join their group. One more person who could survive this island. Aya sat impatiently, worried someone else might appear, while Takamasa studied Dante intently, wanting to see what he thought of the letter. Kasumi sat in a patient silence, while also worriedly looking for signs of Miller.

Dante finally finished reading, and handed the note back to Takamasa. Takamasa looked at the boy questioningly.

"Seems alright. Certainly more of a plan then anything else we could do" stated Dante.

Takamasa nodded. "So will you stay with us?"

"Don't have anywhere else to go."

"I don't think we'll get there before it gets really dark" said Aya.

"We have half an hour until Day three begins" added Kasumi, "Then we have twenty four hours left."

"We'd better hurry up, so we can get some of the others too" said Takamasa.

Dante grunted as he stood up, shifting the loaded shotgun into his other hand.

"And we'd better be careful. When the announcement comes, the others will know they don't have long left. Those who are killing will try and pick up some speed- and those who haven't killed might yet turn. The fear of death is really going to start effecting people now."

Takamasa nodded in silent agreement.

"And we might have to look to the possibility of one of us turning against the others" added Dante.

"No we can't…"

"None of us can know how we will react when we reach the last five hours, the final hour. I can't promise I know what I will do if…when we reach that point."

---

Arai sat down beside the former teacher.

"Mr. Kobayashi, the final day is about to begin soon."

"Then this'll all be over. Be nice to go back to my own bed."

"Yes, it will be good to leave this dank place behind. And the final day, well the final few hours are always the most interesting. The deaths often become more inventive when the ammunition and time is in short supply. And it is then that you truly see the character of the people that remain."

"I'd expect so."

"Defeatists, optimists. Blindly loyal and stubbornly independent. People do a whole lot of things- from self sacrificing heroes…to _rapists_." He said the last part with disgust, as though he had a foul taste in his mouth.

Arai stood up. "Hmm, couple of minutes left. Might as well get over to the microphone now- don't want to leave the students waiting do I?"

He walked away, sitting down beside the microphone that broadcasted his voice to the entire island.

Twenty four hours and three minutes remaining…


	40. Chapter 40: Yuki Jin learns the errors

Chapter 40

Yuki Jin learns the errors of his ways

Yuki sprinted as fast as he could as bullets ripped up the ground behind him. Branches and bushes were ripped apart by the volley of gunfire as the figure slowly marched after Yuki. He was panting as he went as fast as he could, sweat slowly running down the back of his neck and spine, sending a further chill through him.

Miller paused, reloading the Glock. Less then twenty four hours left. Even fewer students left. The sooner he ended this, the better. He could get off this damn island. And put Kobayashi down. And Arai if he got a chance. But for now he still had more students to kill. Just a few more to go. Then he could finally leave this place. Never return. Never step back into school again.

Yuki swore and chucked his bag in the underbrush as he continued running. Couldn't wear himself down now. Why did a maniac have to turn up now? He had no intentions of leaving the island alive. But why couldn't he take the rest with him? Why couldn't he be left in peace, contemplating, before ensuring everyone else died, the collars ripping their throats apart even as thoughts of hope passed through their feeble minds.

He gripped his provided weapon. A handsaw. Like that would be much fucking use. Just keep running. The fucker couldn't have an unlimited supply of bullets could he? No surely not…then he'd ripped the gunman's throat out with his bare hands for daring to interrupt his great plans. He swore as bullets passed too close for comfort.

Just focus on surviving for now.

---

Yohei clung onto the crossbow tightly as he heard the sound of gunfire across the small island. He crept forward, wary of the danger zone he had stepped into on his way across the island. So they had now entered the final day had they? So few of the people he'd considered friends, or at least _colleagues _now remained. He had been in a class of forty two students just over two days ago. He had to stand and watch as slowly everyone died around him, unable to do anything.

He had been given the briefest chance of some form of hope. Mai and Erika were both dead now. Damn Miller! If he hadn't turned up, they wouldn't have split up- the girls would have had less chance of being killed. They would have been with him and Takamasa and the others. All of them would have had a better chance.

They thought they had a plan to escape. He doubted there was much chance of that now- at least not for him. It wouldn't surprise him if eventually, for all the talk of working together, getting off the island- only one person survived in the end. And as much as he wished against it, he wouldn't be surprised if one of the more proactive members survived. Miller seemed to be the likely winner now. Unless someone was tracking him.

He grinned as he gripped the crossbow. That would be fitting. The vicious killer killed at the final hurdle, by someone he never knew was there. Possibly by him…Yohei shook his head. There'd be no way he'd be quiet enough to sneak up on Miller. And even if he were able to, he doubted he'd be able to pull the trigger. Even against that _monster_.

But was Miller a monster? Was he enjoying this, or just killing because he had no choice? Yohei didn't know…and now it was too far gone that he didn't care. The class had been given the _choice_ of killing- and Miller had taken it. The boy had killed so many of his friends. Yohei smiled grimly. He'd never really liked the boy anyway- too distant, and too rude.

Yohei slowly crept backwards when a loud cracking noise rang out from the trees. His trembling finger slowly found itself around the trigger, close to gripping it tightly. He pointed the crossbow, which suddenly seemed inadequate, towards the trees.

"_Please don't be Miller, please don't be Miller, please don't be Miller_" Yohei prayed to himself. He wasn't ready for death now…he didn't want to die for a long time…but he didn't think he'd have the choice.

A gentle breeze blew across his face (and goatee), as he stood almost perfectly still, only the finger around the trigger moving slightly. As he stood, slowly his leg began to tremble.

The bushes moved apart, and a girl stepped out. Yohei lowered the weapon. It was Aki. Nerdy little Aki. Probably the least dangerous person left.

"Hey Aki!" he yelled.

---

Miller didn't have time for this. He was wasting far two many bullets on this one person. Running, he slid a new clip of ammunition into his gun, a routine task after much practice. He held the gun back up again, finger resting against the trigger. He could feel the frustration rising inside him.

"For fucks sake!" he yelled out loud as he ran, swearing again as branches whipped against his legs.

As he ran he slowly noticed, how with the lack of gunfire, the island was in fact a very quiet place. He could only hear the sounds of his own paced footsteps, and heavy breathing. And even as he ran, he could hear the gentle sound of the sea close by.

Yuki was leading the way- but Miller was certain the _boy_ would soon run out of luck and land. He watched as Yuki leapt over bushes, and then heard the boy swear. He stormed out and found himself standing on an open beach. Yuki turned and looked across at Miller. Nowhere to go. Behind the now petrified Yuki Miller could see a pile of large rocks, and the mangled body of one of the girls, unidentifiable from this distance with the amount of damage to the face.

"Miller…please…" started Yuki, before turning to run.

Miller carefully took aim with the gun, and fired twice. The first shot hit the ground, but the second shot passed through the back of Yuki's knee, out through the front, exploding in a mess of cartilage and blood. Yuki shrieked as he fell to the ground, grasping at the mashed hole that was once a knee. With the gun resting by his side, Miller strode across to the boy, and kicked the small saw from his hand. Yuki spat on Miller's shoes. In retaliation, Miller kicked the boy in the face.

"You just had to mess everything up didn't you? I could have killed you all. That was supposed to be my fate!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Yuki grinned, revealing teeth covered with blood. He pointed a trembling hand towards the collar around his neck. "If more then one remained…you'd all die."

"So, you were going to sit around, wait for three days to come around. Just sit on your ass and kill anyone left. Wouldn't have made me very happy after all I had to do."

"Would have put a fucking spanner in the works wouldn't it" replied Yuki, before spitting blood on the floor. "You would have been fucked."

"However" said Miller, crouching down beside Yuki, "Now you are."

"Fine then! Shoot me!"

"Oh no" said Miller, waggling his finger. "Pussies like you get something more extravagant."

Yuki opened his mouth to speak when Miller grabbed him and drove his elbow into the prone boy with all his force. Yuki gasped as he heard a loud crack. Miller let go of the boy, and suddenly Yuki was on the floor, but didn't feel the impact. What had happened to the pain in his knee?

"W-what have you done?"

"Looks like your spinal cord is fucked" said Miller, kicking Yuki, who didn't feel a thing.

Miller crouched down and looked across at Yuki. His hand reached into a pocket and pulled out a small lighter. A small bright flame appeared, and he swayed it in front of Yuki's face. He grinned and placed the flame against Yuki's trousers, which slowly caught alight. He did the same to the other leg of the trousers, and stood up, backing away. Yuki glanced from the flames to Miller, panic clear in his eyes.

"W-what…"

"Your spinal cord is injured. Badly. You have no physical sensation below the top of your neck. But trust me on this. Slowly but surely your legs are being very badly burnt. Soon you will be engulfed in flames. I just hope you are dead before it reaches your head. Then you'll feel it."

"K-kill me please" said Yuki tearfully.

"What? And spoil your plan? You've only got what, another twenty hours? I'm sure you're a battler" said Miller, who began to slowly walk away. Yuki screamed as he watched the sensation less flames engulfed his stomach.

"Stick around and enjoy the-"

Miller was interrupted as someone half leapt, half stumbled from the forest knocking him to the floor. He reached around the ground for his gun as Yu stood above him.

"Hello Owen."


	41. Chapter 41: Not without incident

Chapter 41

Not without incident

Yu slowly stumbled backwards as Miller climbed to his feet. Behind the well armed teenager, Yuki screamed loudly as flames charred the skin of his chin and cheeks. Miller stood up and wiped the small trickle of blood from his mouth. He turned to face Yu, who was attempting to stay on his feet. Miller laughed. He walked towards Yu, stopping a short distance away.

"Hmm, looks like your bravery may have been bit misplaced" said Miller, standing tall as the flames and smoke of the burning Yuki rose behind him. "You come out here, hit me, and can just about stand up. Yu, you have definitely seen better days."

"I'm surprised you remember my name Owen. I would have thought you didn't care about any of us."

"You mistake not caring with not having a choice" replied Miller, the manic side of his voice replaced by something neutral, almost dead. "I may not have particularly liked any of you…but this is the only choice I have. I've gone far- I only need to go a bit more."

"You had a choice."

"I never had a choice. None of us did."

"You're a murderer!"

"Wrong. I am a monster. A monster created by the game."

"Why?" asked Yu, tears falling from his eyes. "Why all the killing? They were people you knew! People you'd had spent years alongside. Why? Why damn it?!"

Miller merely glared at Yu, falling into silence. He reached down to pick up the gun, but found it was not there. He glanced back and saw that it had fallen close to where the charred remains of Yuki sat. He suddenly turned back as Yu started laughing. Miller frowned and looked at the boy.

"What the hell are you laughing about? How can you be laughing? How can you be happy?"

"I get to give the others a chance" replied Yu. His hand was deep in a pocket, and it suddenly emerged gripping a grenade.

"Well fuck me" started Miller.

---

Aki didn't even seem to notice Yohei. He didn't know how, he had shouted loud enough at her. But as she stood in silence, Yohei began to get a bad feeling about what could be coming. If everything was alright surely the girl would have responded in some way. If not turning, at least moving to show she'd heard. Surely out on this island she would be scared about someone calling to her out in the open…he could have any sort of intentions.

Having relaxed his grip, he held the weapon tightly as he began to walk forward. He walked cautiously, but not too quietly. The girl already knew that he was there, so why waste his effort. He stood a short distance from the girl, and lowered the bow, while keeping his finger close to the trigger.

"Aki? Aki can you hear me?" Maybe she'd gone deaf. There had been a lot of gunfire on this island. Perhaps she had escaped from a close encounter.

"I can hear you Yohei. I can hear you perfectly well."

"Oh good. Are you ok Aki?"

"How can I be fine? Everyone I know is dying."

Yohei paused. There was something in her tone of voice as she spoke. But he couldn't quite figure out what was concerning him. However all he could do was talk to her. Maybe the two of them could find Takamasa, find a way off of the island.

"I know Aki. So many people have died. We've all lost friends out here. And-and I don't know why. I don't know why we are here…why we are being forced to do this."

"Because of the actions of others."

"Huh?"

"Other students rebel, make life hell. The government both fears and hates them. This is a method of control. We are paying for our peers mistakes."

"I see. Aki I think we…"

"I killed her."

"What Aki?"

"I killed her. I hit her until she died. I killed her. _I killed her!_" Aki turned, holding a hockey stick covered with blood.

"Oh God" muttered Yohei in horror, backing away from the girl slightly. "What have you done?"

"I killed her like the little _bitch _she is. She made my life hell. She killed. She wanted my life too. So I ended hers. I hit that bitch. Hit her until her head cracked open and her neck broke. I crushed her face and now I know we have no other choice!" said Aki, rising the stick.

"Stay back Aki!" said Yohei. "Don't come any closer!"

"Like you'd do anything you little faggot! I'm not scared of you! I'll kill you easily" said Aki. She gripped the stick tightly and began to charged.

Yohei stumbled backwards and pulled down on the trigger. He heard a faint scream as he landed heavily on the ground.

"Aki?" he asked, resting on the floor.

He pushed himself up, and climbed to his feet to find Aki standing with a bow sticking through her neck. She looked across at him, terrified. Yohei dropped the crossbow and walked towards Aki.

"Oh…what have I done?"

"Y-yoh" said Aki before she slumped to the floor.

Yohei dropped to the ground, checking on the girl. He looked into her eyes and could see she was dead. He slumped back slightly, shocked.

---

"What's the matter Miller, surprised?" asked Yu, taking pleasure from knocking the so far composed killer off guard.

"You could say that" replied Miller, attempting to regain his poise. "So what now? Pull the pin and get as far away as you can in the few seconds you have?"

"Oh no…" said Yu grinning, "No nothing like that. I'm defeated. I've been beaten too many times, I have no chance of surviving. T-this is a suicide mission! I'm taking you with me to give the others a chance!" exclaimed Yu, ecstatic with his seeming victory.

"I thing you should reconsider" said Miller reaching down.

"Uh-oh Miller, looks like the rest of your guns are in the bag. And that's a good distance from here." Yu's other hand rose, trembling slightly. He paused for a moment, gaining the courage to pull out the pin.

With a sharp flash Miller's arm swung out, gripping something. Yu gasped in pain as a sharp pain spread across his hand, burning pain in his fingers.

"Who ever said I was looking for a gun" said Miller, standing, holding the machete.

Yu watched, frozen, as his fingers fell to the ground, landing with faint thuds. The grenade, untouched, fell to the ground and slowly rolled away. Yu sat, cross legged on the ground, gripping his maimed hand. He risked a look at Miller, who stood above him.

"Well Yu, you seem to have run into a slight problem here" said Miller. "No weapons, one hand, and you've had the shit beaten out of you by other people."

Yu looked down at the grenade. Still within reach. Miller also noticed what he was looking at.

"Don't even think about it."

Yu leapt across the ground, reaching out with his good hand, gasping as the stumps of his fingers smacked into the ground, dirt grinding into the four wounds. Miller yelled and struck with the machete.

Yu came to a sudden stop and fell to the floor silently, a large slash in his neck. Miller yelled and continued to smash the machete into the neck, screaming as blood splattered across his face, blood pouring from the gaping wound in the dead Yu's neck. He continued swinging, yelling until he finally stumbled backwards, dropping the blood covered machete to the floor.

Yu's arms held his body up from the floor. He had been almost completely decapitated, a small section of skin, muscle and fat holding his head to his body. Miller slowly turned away and dropped to the ground. He looked down at his hands, covered with blood, and could feel the still warm blood across his face, running down his lips.

Breathing deeply, he pulled a bottle of water from his bag and washed the blood from his face, and with the water remaining in the bottle, washed his hands. He stood back up, water dripping from his face. He left the machete, picking up the gun and his bag. The crowbar still remained awkwardly placed in the bag. He'd got it after killing Landon. It seemed impossible to him that it had only happened a matter of days ago.

Slowly he walked away. The body of Yuki, charred beyond recognition sat a short distance from the gentle waves. Yu's body was still, the head close to falling onto the blood covered sand.


	42. Chapter 42: Assembly

Chapter 42

Assembly

The cool winds that were rapidly arriving with the darkening evening lazily blew across the island, as Takamasa's group, the largest alliance left, slowly made their way towards what they hoped would hold the answer to them escaping from the wretched island. A way to beat the game. To survive.

"Well, the good news is, we are close now" said Takamasa quietly to the others. "The bad news is we have no idea who could be between us and the building."

"Or if there is anything there" replied Dante. Kasumi scowled at him, disliking the pessimistic view. "I'm just talking about the possible options."

"I know, I know" replied Kasumi, "But I'd just prefer to try and at least have some hope for now. Just something to hold onto."

"I understand that Kasumi."

Takamasa found it odd. Strange how it was only in terrible situations people could truly show themselves, when hiding their weaknesses no longer mattered. When attempting to conceal yourself was less important then surviving, and attempting to help other people. He could easily have gone through the rest of school (however short it might have been) without ever saying another word to Aya. Dante could just have easily never interacted with the others. Now they were out here on this island, dependant upon one another.

They relied on one another to survive. Ever since Kasumi's incident, she had become less withdrawn, and was now helping the others, helping to try and keep a positive, defiant mood- to ensure some form of hope remained. Aya had fallen silent recently, while Takamasa seemed to have found himself leading the group. Dante added security, a less biased optimistic view, and of course, a shotgun.

Kasumi and Dante appeared to have taken the lead, Aya walking behind them. Takamasa slowed down, walking beside the girl. She had been quiet recently. While Kasumi had become more proactive, Aya had become withdrawn, saying little and appearing almost depressed.

"Are you ok Aya?" asked Takamasa quietly, walking beside her.

"Oh me…yeah I guess. I'm just glad we'll be there soon. It'll be a relief just to see whether or not that message and the plan will actually lead anywhere. Or whether we'll have to do something else."

"I don't really want to think about that possibility Aya" said Takamasa.

"Well you might not have a choice Taka" said Aya, almost sternly, "We can't assume there can be a positive end to this."

"Almost our whole class is dead. No matter what happens it won't be a positive ending. However we can work together. We _can_ beat this. We can get as many people off this island as we can. We can show Arai, and the others that we won't be pushed around."

"I see" said Aya, subdued.

"Now tell me what is wrong. I know something is- and it isn't this game."

"It's Yusuke. My brother is out there. He could die at any time. I never even said a proper goodbye to him. I could easily never see him again. He was an idiot, but he was _our _idiot. And he's out there alone."

"He'll be able to take care of himself for now. And well…he told me to take of you. And I will. Just hope you do the same for me. You're more likely to kick someone's ass then me."

Aya grinned weakly. "Who do you think is left? Us four. Miki and Ryo might be. Yohei could be out there, and Akiko."

"Yeah and something tells me Miller is still out there" replied Takamasa.

"Of course he is. Bastards always die hard."

Takamasa nodded. He glanced down at the torn man. "We're close now. We ought to see whether my simple plan works…well the simple plan I happen to be _copying_. We get there- and then try and find the others."

"Is anyone is left. Or willing to listen" stated Dante. "Sorry Kasumi" he quickly apologized.

"Dante does raise an interesting point" said Aya quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kasumi.

"Miller can't be trusted. Akiko can't can she?"

"Nope" said Dante raising his hand. "Seven fingers, two thumbs."

"How do we know Ryo and Miki can survive? How do we know Yohei is alive? Or, or Yusuke?" she asked.

"I guess sometimes faith is all you can have" said Dante, "Like your friend over there" he said, pointing at Kasumi who blushed slightly. "Me, I don't really trust any of them. But you are friends with them. And you have met with them- you know whether they will turn or not."

"They wouldn't turn against us!" said Takamasa, "We met with them. We are friends!"

"And what do you think me and Kensuke were?" asked Dante. "And what happened there? I'm amazed you've got this far, and the three of you still have trust in each other."

"What else could we do?" asked Kasumi angrily. "Turn on one another? Attack each other, end up isolated and probably dead before the end?"

"Who knows" muttered Dante quietly. "And you seem to be asking me a lot of questions. I may have opened up a bit- but don't think for a second I'm your leader. That job belongs to Takamasa" he said, slapping the boy on the back.

"Thanks" mumbled Takamasa quietly. _Great. A 'leader'. _

"Fortunately for us, we don't have to rely on his expert leadership for much longer" said Aya, grinning at Takamasa, "We ought to arrive soon."

"And Miller could easily arrive" said Dante softly.

"Huh?" asked Aya and Takamasa in unison.

"The sounds of destruction that we tend to associate with our friend Miller have been getting closer."

"Oh great" groaned Takamasa. "More good news."

Dante held up the shotgun for all to see. "He has me to get through. I don't intend on making it easy for him. And I'll be waiting for him."

With a suddenly increased pace, the group began to walk towards the buildings. Takamasa approached Dante.

"What is it Takamasa?" he asked.

"About the whole shotgun thing. You know hopefully you won't have to fight him. You know right?"

"I'll just have to see when the time comes."

Takamasa paused suddenly.

"You do want to fight him don't you?"

"I don't know what you mean" replied Dante, continuing to walk.

"You- you don't have anything against dying do you?" said Takamasa, in an angry but hushed voice, so as not to attract the others attention. "You want to fight Miller. And you don't care if you get off this island alive. Why?"

"Why not!" said Dante, Takamasa jumping back in the shock of being shouted at by Dante of all people. "So I can go back to my _life_? So I can live the rest of my pitiful life as a murderer?!"

"You didn't have a choice!"

"You know it's odd. None of us had a choice. But did you kill on this island? Did Aya kill anyone? Did Kasumi kill while having an actual choice? No. But I did. I deserve whatever is coming to me."

"B-but why?"

"Because deep down I'm a selfish man. For once _I _want to be the hero. This is my chance."

"Don't go seeking redemption on this island" said Takamasa softly.

"Trust me Takamasa, at the moment that is the last thing on my mind."

Dante fell into silence, looking ahead. Takamasa turned, where he saw Aya and Kasumi standing. Aya stood with her hands on her hips.

"Take your time why don't you?" she asked.

"Looks like your girlfriend is calling you" said Dante grinning.

Takamasa nodded. He sped up to reach the others. The grin. Was it real? Or merely an act to stop the others knowing his true intentions. Still, it was good to have someone on their side that wasn't afraid of death. It could be useful. Takamasa shook his head. He was sick at himself- he was thinking of Dante as expendable. How could he even think of something like that? But he knew he wasn't the true hearted person some people might believe him to be. He knew if the time came, he'd rather Dante be in front of the loaded gun rather then Aya. Rather then Kasumi. Rather then himself.

And just how close could Miller be? With the depleted class, there would be far fewer people to slow him down.


	43. Chapter 43: Commiserations

Chapter 43

Commiserations

Yohei gently placed the crossbow on the ground, and slowly sat down, deep in shock. He'd killed a living person. He had killed one of his classmates. He looked down at the ground before suddenly yelling out.

"Fucking hell! For fucks sake! Why do we have to do this!" he yelled out.

He hit the ground, dirt splattering around his hands. He sat back, deep in silence, the still body of the dead girl sitting across from him. The thin wood of the bow stuck up in the air, at an odd angle. Blood poured out from the wound, the thin hole in her neck. Yohei caught a glimpse of the wound, and turned away, resisting the urge to be sick.

He'd slowly been making his way across the island on his own, hoping he might be able to meet up with Takamasa and the others again. He now saw that as his only hope. Unbeknownst to him, he had in fact been heading in the same direction as Takamasa, Aya, Kasumi and their new acquaintance. A short distance separated the now depressed boy from the very people he had been seeking. But Yohei didn't even feel the urge to stand up.

"I'm not worth it" said Yohei. "I'm just an idiot killer. I should…"

"Yohei? Yohei is that you?"

The boy turned to find Akiko standing in front of him. The girl, looking nervous, looked down at the boy uneasily.

"Hello Akiko" said Yohei in a monotonous tone. Why would she come over to him? She'd never spent much time with him before. Why would she want to now?

"Y-you aren't play…oh my god" said Akiko slowly backing away when she spotted the dead body of the girl resting on the floor. She had impressed herself with her acting so far. Perhaps that was a possible route for her when she won- after all she'd be a celebrity. Unlike that last winner she'd make use of it. She gripped the Uzi concealed within her open bag tightly.

Yohei, looking hurt glanced up at Akiko.

"I know whatever I say won't make you believe me. But that was an accident. I-I never meant to hurt her" he said quietly.

Akiko slowly approached the boy. "I guess I could trust you" she said, "You don't seem to be the type who'd do something like that without a reason."

---

Yusuke kicked the bushes out of the way as he stormed forwards. The now half empty bottle of whisky bounced against his side, having just about fitted inside his pocket. He'd drunken a small amount of the whisky. He wasn't drunk or anywhere near such levels- he wasn't stupid. Although he did think that getting completely drunk may have been a good idea- may have reduced the fear and pain that was probably coming. Sooner or later, he didn't know.

He swore as the branches swung back, slashing down his face. He shoved them out of the way and continued walking. He was walking in the same direction he knew Aya and the others would be going. His map, still in a clean state, clearly showed the set of small buildings that the others were heading for. Would he reach it though he wondered to himself. Or maybe he could get there first. His sister wasn't against taking her time.

He paused suddenly as he began to hear voices talking quietly. He stopped. A boy and a girl. Quite close by. He slowly walked forwards. He recognized one of the voices. Yohei. He was somewhere close by. He had to find him. He knew he could trust Yohei. Yes, Yusuke and Yohei together, trying to find their friends. That was the way to go.

And Yohei had a crossbow.

---

Yohei watched as the girl slowly approached him. So there were still a few people left alive. More then just Miller and the small group. But how had she got here?

"Say Akiko" spoke Yohei, the girl pausing as he began to speak. "How did you make it here?"

"What?"

"I've only just about survived for this long through sheer dumb luck" replied Yohei, "And more then my fair slice of stupidity."

"Well, I guess I just got lucky too" said Akiko, gripping her hands as though a nervous mannerism. She tried to appear as non threatening as possible. "And I managed to get lucky in finding you. I know you are a good person" she said softly. _No need to do anything more then act kind. Yohei would never be interested in a girl_.

"Ah jeez, thanks" said Yohei scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "However lucky wouldn't exactly be the word to use. Maniacs have a habit of finding me."

"I see" replied Akiko unemotionally.

"There's one person you really have to look out for on this island. He's a dangerous son of a bitch" said Yohei in a serious tone.

"Oh really? Who?"

"Miller. I don't know how many people he has killed on this island. You should count yourself lucky that you haven't come across him yet."

"I guess so." She slowly began to walk towards the boy, who still sat upon the ground. Her hand had moved away from the Uzi. Instead she held the small knife she had received many hours ago. Better to make less sound. Draw fewer people to the area- give her time to prepare for them.

"Yeah" said Yohei, lost in thoughts. "It's amazing isn't it? Dozens of students have been killed in the past two days- and I bet there hasn't been a single bit of outrage."

"You're so right" replied Akiko now right next to the boy.

"Oh, what do you wan-"

Yohei yelled as Akiko struck, slicing down forcefully with the small knife. He yelled in pain as the knife slashed through his forehead and ripped through his cheek, narrowly avoiding his eyes. A large bloody slash ran down the right side of his face, skin hanging loose.

He leant back and grabbed the crossbow. He had reloaded it before collapsing to the ground in self pity- better to be able to protect himself. He aimed it at the girl, who paused in surprise.

"That's right, just stay right there" said Yohei, scowling due to the pain. "It would take more then a fucking tiny knife to stop me. I've survived much more then a spoilt pretty bitch."

"I'm not spoiled" replied Akiko calmly.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Yohei standing up, keeping a tight hold on the weapon.

"I'd be careful with that Yohei, you could hurt someone."

"Ha, you must think you are so funny huh? I've been shot at, suffered abuse due to my sexuality, seen friends die and possibly sacrifice themselves. I may never see any of them again. You mean nothing!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Just stay right there. I'm not making the same mistake twice."

"No, you're just making a different one."

"Huh?"

"You really think I made it this far with just a tiny knife" said Akiko grabbing the Uzi. No choice left. Yohei looked at her in surprise as she suddenly pulled out the weapon. "You fail."

"F-" started Yohei as bullets ripped into his body. He juddered as the Uzi was fired from close range, before slumping to the floor, legs collapsing underneath him with a faint crack as the knees were dislocated. With blood pouring from his mouth, he looked up at Akiko. He spluttered something before dying.

Akiko slowly approached the boy, and picked up the crossbow from his still warm hands.

"So, who'll be the next person to confront me?" she asked aloud, waiting for someone to be drawn by the noise of the gun.


	44. Chapter 44: The battle begins

Chapter 44

The battle begins

Yusuke came to a sudden halt as he heard the sound of rapid gunfire sound out loudly. He was certain-no he knew that the gunfire had come from the area where he had heard Yohei. But who had fired the weapon? Yohei had a crossbow- and he didn't seem to be the type to shoot someone so excessively. Yusuke crept forward quietly. He had to make sure- and ensure that he himself wasn't discovered. It could easily have been Miller there- but he doubted it.

Yusuke felt stupid. Here he was, unarmed, about to go and investigate someone who had an automatic weapon. Who knows what might happen to him. But he had to check on Yohei.

"You always were a dumbass" he muttered to himself, as he shoved his way through the bushes.

---

"What the hell was that?" asked Kasumi.

Takamasa glanced around nervously while Dante pointed the shotgun towards the thick bushes that stood some distance behind them.

"Rapid fire gun. Sounded close" said Dante.

"Too damn close" muttered Takamasa.

"I think the _keep moving _plan would probably be the best idea" suggested Aya.

"I agree with Aya, lets get the hell out of here."

"Good idea. Dante?"

"You lot go first. I follow, keeping a guard- make sure no one sneaks up on us. Unlike you I'm not prone to daydreaming."

"Yeah you're useless on your own aren't you?" said Aya sarcastically towards Takamasa, who merely stuck up his middle finger.

"I think I preferred it when you didn't speak Dante" muttered Takamasa.

"Too late for that now" replied Dante giving a rare smile.

---

Arai slumped down into the couch and pulled up his sleeve, glancing down at his watch. He looked across at Kobayashi, busy studying the various screens.

"So, how long do you think it is until this is all over?" asked Arai.

Kobayashi paused, before realizing the military man was talking to him. "Oh, I don't know. There's still a few left. And four are still in a group."

"Yes they are. That ought to be interesting. Only a few more hours until we get to see how serious they are about working together."

"I think you underestimate them. Pressure does have an effect, but there are some people who'd rather die then kill their friends."

"Yes of course I realize that. The only question is- can they truly trust this Dante person that they've picked up. You saw it- he killed the boy Kensuke."

"Yes, his best friend."

"Well soon enough this'll all be over. Then I can finally sleep in a comfortable bloody bed. Of course, the Miller factor will probably play an important role. He and that Akiko girl seem to be the only ones making any headway now."

"Well, if you call gunning people down headway."

---

Ryo had heard the gunfire. It seemed far away- certainly further then other gunfire had been recently. However he knew that it wasn't Miller who had fired the weapon. He knew that there was no way it could have been- for he was watching Miller walk, watching down on the boy from a faint, and bush covered rise. The boy, clothes stained with blood appeared completely unaware of being watched from above by Ryo. And that was just fine for Ryo.

He had seen the devastation that Miller had left behind on the beach. A student, unrecognizable, burnt to death on the beach. Yu almost decapitated by the hand of Miller. Ryo couldn't even comprehend the number of people that had lost their lives in such a short time due to Miller. The number of students who would never see another day. Killed before they could even be considered adults. Ryo gripped the Wakizashi tightly, and slowly pulled it from the water damaged sheath.

He had the element of surprise. One good strike with the weapon and he could stop Miller for good. Aim for the head- that would surely put the boy down. But if it was so simple- why did Ryo still find himself sitting behind the bushes and waiting? Anxiety gripped him as he watched the boy. What happened if he failed? He'd be wide open to an attack- Miller had plenty of weapons after all. Ryo didn't even know if he had it in him to kill another person.

Do it for all those who had lost their lives. Taeung who'd offered to go in place of Ryo. He knew it should have been him. He should have attempted to find other people- but Taeung had offered. And now he was dead, like so many people- due to the game, and Miller. He pulled the short sword fully out of the sheath.

He turned back to Miller, who stood with his back to him, still unaware of the boy with murderous intent a short distance from him. He gripped the sword tightly in both hands and stood up. He charged down the hill in silence.

The faint sound of twigs and material falling down the hill caught Millers attention. He turned just as Ryo leapt towards him, and narrowly avoided being a few centimetres shorter when he just about ducked out of the way, blocking the blow with his rifle which made a high pitch squeal. Miller fell to the floor, the rifle falling out of his hands as he landed heavily. Ryo stood above him.

"So what now then Ryo?" asked Miller. "Kill me? Threaten me? Or just stand there?"

"Oh no Miller, I do mean this" replied Ryo angrily. He rose the sword and slashed down.

He backed away in surprise, the small sword shaking in his hand. Miller sat on the floor, holding the blood covered machete. He looked from it to Ryo and grinned. Ryo swore quietly. He'd seen what had remained of Yu. He should have know Miller would have something like that on him.

"Surprised?" asked Miller.

"I should have known it would be easy" replied Ryo, "Nothing ever seems to be."

"I agree with you there."

The two stood in silence, a short distance from one another. Ryo wearily gripped the small sword. Miller held the machete with one hand, renewed by the realization of how small a group of people remained alive. Slowly Yu's blood dripped from the machete blade to the ground below.

---

A faint sound caught Akiko's attention. Sneaking forward, she pushed apart the bushes. She saw a small group of people- and instantly recognized the figure of Dante, holding a shotgun. She slowly reached down and picked up the crossbow. Kill Dante…remove the one person with a serious weapon. Then she could kill the others with ease using the Uzi. She liked it when things went her way.


	45. Chapter 45: Finished

Chapter 45

Finished

Miller slowly backed away as Ryo stepped forward wielding the weapon. He had seen off many people these past few days. Poor blond haired Ryo and his little sword would soon be gone. Dead, back with the rest of his friends. He could wait for the others to arrive.

"I know you've killed a lot of people Miller. Fortunately for me, overconfidence often leads to defeat."

"Do I really look like I care what you think? Overconfident or not who gives a shit? Lets just get this over and done with huh?" replied Miller with apparent disinterest.

Ryo slowly backed away. Just keep calm, watch out for his attacks. Miller seemed far too confident. Ryo was certain that if he took his time he'd be able to defeat Miller. He'd stop the monster and find the others. He had little idea of what had happened to the others who had had the same plans. However he had seen the end product- the now detached head of Yu resting in a pool of bloody sand beside his body.

Miller held the machete carefully. Would Ryo be trained with the use of such weapons? If so Ryo could easily have an advantage- but Miller had no idea if that was indeed true. For all he knew this could be the first time his opponent had ever held such a weapon. And Ryo had survived one of Miller's previous attacks. And the boy certainly did seem to be angry. Better take care with this one.

"So what are you waiting for Miller?" half asked, half yelled Ryo.

"_You_ were the person who challenged _me_. I think it would only be fair for you to attempt to make the first move."

"Fine then Miller" replied Ryo. He charged at Miller, striking down with a blow that caused Miller to grip the machete with both hands. Ryo attempted to strike again, but Miller avoided it and managed to move back.

"Careful Ryo, you could have someone's eye out with that thing."

"Yeah. It's all fun and games until someone gets disembowelled huh Miller?"

"Or decapitated. Don't forget about that one."

"You sick bastard! You practically cut Yu's head off! How could you do that? Why have you done all this killing?"

"You really want to know?" asked Miller, the machete clanging against the small sword.

"Not anymore" replied Ryo. He swung at Miller's head but merely hit empty air. He jolted back as Miller stabbed him in the stomach. He gasped and Miller rolled backwards before the sword dug into the ground.

"Lucky shot?" asked Miller sarcastically.

Ryo felt the blood drenching his shirt. The once white shirt bulged out slightly, holding Ryo's intestines in place. He looked down and felt a flash of nausea. He wouldn't have much time or strength left to attack Miller. He held up the sword and charged, a faint smile vanishing from Miller's face as he realized what was happening.

He moved and avoided most of the attack, but yelled as the sword sliced through his hand. It was sliced almost in half, his ring and little finger hanging loose from the rest of his hand.

"You little fuck!"

Ryo stood wheezing, pain streaking across his stomach, and didn't avoid the attack that Miller directed at him. The machete sliced into his leg, and he slumped down to the floor. Miller dropped the machete to the floor, and turned. He walked to his bag pulling out the Glock.

"I do it because I'm scared" muttered Miller, not loud enough for Ryo to hear.

He returned to Ryo, who looked up at him defiantly.

"So is this the part where you crow over your victory?"

"Nope" said Miller, pulling the trigger. Ryo's face imploded as the back of his head splattered across the ground. "I don't have time to boast."

He slung the bag back over his shoulder, and gripped the rifle with his good hand. Slowly he began to trudge away, groaning as pain shot across his hand. Son of a bitch.

"Fucker!" yelled out Miller as the rifle bounced off his injured hand.

---

Yusuke slowly stepped into the open, breathing in deeply as he felt the fresh air pass over him. Now where the hell would Yohei be? He'd have to be around here somewhere. He knew he had heard him somewhere around here. Of course the only difficulty was actually finding Yohei.

He paused as he heard faint chattering. It sounded like a group of people. He slowly turned and gasped in surprise as he saw the small group walking a short distance away from him. Takamasa. Kasumi. His sister. Heck, even Dante was there. A group of trustworthy students delivered in a neat little package. A welcome development on this godforsaken island.

He began to raise his hand to yell out to the others. At least from this distance if he spooked them he'd be out of range of the shotgun Dante currently held. That wasn't exactly how he wanted it all to end.

However a quick flash in the corner of his eye caught his attention. His head slowly turned towards a set of bushes. A brief glint caught his attention, and then he saw it. A girl- Akiko- was crouched on the floor, aiming a crossbow. Fear tightly gripped his chest. No, not like this.

"Not today" he muttered to himself. He slowly leant down, taking hold of a thick branch that had snapped off of a nearby tree. He didn't know what had gripped hold of him- and why he was acting so stupidly.

Suddenly he found himself charging Akiko. To one side Dante turned, having spotted the boy. Akiko turned and spotted the boy, shocked at suddenly finding Yusuke a short distance from her. He swung with the branch as she pulled on the trigger. The branch ran down her face while Yusuke jolted backwards as the crossbow passed through his stomach. He slowly fell backwards.

Akiko turned as Dante fired a blast of the shotgun. The boy was charging toward her position. That bastard again. This time she was sure he wouldn't pause in killing her. She quickly leant back and picked up the Uzi. She clicked on the trigger. A few bullets shot out, shocking but not hitting Dante. The Uzi then _clicked _dully. She had forgotten to reload after shooting Yohei.

"Idiot!" she yelled to herself. Gripping the gun, she picked up her bag and climbed to her feet. She sprinted away, leaving a ripped apart Yohei, and a mumbling Yusuke, gripping the crossbow lodged in his stomach.

She'd have to be careful now. She only had two clips of ammunition remaining.


	46. Chapter 46: Goodbye

**Part 5**

**The wild seven **

Chapter 46

Goodbye

Dante gripped the shotgun and studied the area, certain that Akiko would be around somewhere. Those bullets had been a bit too close to home. He guessed it was lucky he had been slow to react when he'd seen Yusuke- or he could have been hit. And there would have been no chance of hitting Akiko at that sort of distance. Fortunately though he had been able to spook her- he'd seen the shadow of the girl sprinting away gripping a bag.

Aya sprinted in front of him, Takamasa and Kasumi not far behind the girl. Dante decided to stay back. He'd never fully know Yusuke. He didn't want to be a stranger butting into a private moment. He'd probably be more use keeping a guard over the area. He didn't know what to do in these types of situation anyway.

Aya crouched down beside Yusuke who lay on the floor, one hand holding the bow tightly so it didn't move and cause even greater pain. The boy slowly turned his head and looked up at the girl. Tears were slowly beginning to fall.

"Well this is a first" mused Yusuke before grimacing.

"Yeah, you were meant to be the big emotional softie weren't you?" replied Aya wiping away the tears. "Mr honour man."

"Yeah" said Yusuke groaning. "Me and Takamasa. We're the softies of the group."

Kasumi and Takamasa stood a short distance away, not wanting to interrupt the two siblings. They stood in silence, looking down at the floor.

"D-do you want me to try and pull out the bow?" asked Aya softly, moving towards the protrusion.

"No, no just leave it. I'm done for."

"N-no you're not Yusuke. You can pull through this…you aren't finished."

"Don't get stupid now Aya. You, all four of you get out of here. Get off this damn island. Aya, take care of Takamasa, the fool will probably need it" said Yusuke.

Aya smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess I could do that. Me, Kasumi and Takamasa. Dante can come with us too if he wants."

Takamasa glanced across at Dante who stood alert, holding the shotgun. Getting off this island alive was low on that boys priorities. Getting the others off…

"Oh, and could you guys do me a favour?" asked Yusuke, his voice slowly getting weaker.

"What?" asked Kasumi, unable to stand away from the boy she had known for some many years.

"When people ask…make up something inspirational that I said. And maybe smart sounding too."

"Yeah…yeah we'll do that" replied Kasumi quietly.

"Good. Don't want to be thought of as a complete idiot…well apart from among my friends anyway. They'll know the truth. Well you'd better get going you've only got a few hours left."

"We can stay a bit longer" said Takamasa grimly.

"Good, good" mumbled Yusuke. "At least I was able to find all of you again- like I was planning to…love you sis…goo luck wi…future. Do me proud" said Yusuke, head slowly slumping back against the ground.

"Love you too" said Aya, embracing the weak boy. The group stood, not saying a word. Aya hugged the boy as Kasumi stood crying. Takamasa, forced back the tears attempting to appear strong. Dante stood away from the group, keeping a watch over them and the surrounding area.

A few minutes later there was a loud burst of static, Dante turning sharply while holding the gun. He looked up towards a loudspeaker, resting upon a thin tower among the trees. There was a faint click before Arai's voice then rang out across the island.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. You've picked up the pace recently, and now it looks as though we might actually find a champion on this island. Seven of your class from the original forty two are now alive. In no particular order, the current contestants are Dante, Miki, Akiko, Kasumi, Takamasa, Aya and the current favourite Mr Miller. You have roughly eight hours. Should be plenty of time. Good luck to you all."

Seven left? They monitored signs- that meant- Takamasa looked down at Aya who slowly moved away from the body. She shook her head. Dante slowly approached the group.

"We've got to get moving, we're close now."

"Give us a minute Dante" replied Takamasa.

"No. You may not like me for this. Hell, I don't like myself for doing this. But there is nothing we can do now. If we leave we can finish this plan- and you'll all have plenty of time to grieve over the dozens of friends you have lost today. Now lets get going. I've taken it upon myself to get you off of this island. Alive. And I have failed enough times on this island."

Takamasa nodded. Dante seemed so much more authoritative and determined then he had ever known him to be. _Was this really the Dante he knew from school?_

Aya slowly climbed to her feet and said a goodbye to her deceased brother.

"We should leave now. If only to give us time to find Miki. She's the only other person on this island who we can save now."

Takamasa nodded. "Goodbye Yusuke."

---

Miki slowly pushed the warped door out of the way stepping into the small room. The windows allowed the light to shine brightly through the room, as she slowly approached the mirror. She moved it slightly, watching as the large mirror showed a full image of her.

Her hands slowly moved towards her tangled hair, as she began to brush the dirt and twigs away. She'd never been one to take great care of herself. Never really seen the need to do so. She'd seen all those girls, desperately checking how they looked in the mirror when they stood in the bathroom. She didn't dislike them for doing so- it was their own choice- she just never could be bothered to waste that much time over looks. It wasn't like any of the boys ever showed an interest in her anyway.

After a bit of work her hair was clear of debris. It was slightly greasy, Miki having not had a shower since the night before this all started. But, all things considered she was certainly satisfied with her quick work. Using a wet piece of fabric, torn from the small bed, she slowly wiped the collection of dirt, dust and blood that had covered her face. That was much better. It was almost a relief to her. She slowly adjusted the uniform, the vest moving uncomfortably beneath her blouse.

She looked at her uniform. Dirtied beyond return. She stood, deep in thought. Even if she got off of this island, she would never wear this uniform again. She could never go back to that school. A major stage of her life had past. However she was certain that she would not leave this island alive. She sighed as she brushed her hair out of her face. Ryo was dead. She'd never even got the chance to tell him of the crush she had had on him for so long. Takamasa, Kasumi and Aya. She hoped they did have a way off this island. Dante and Akiko…she didn't know about them. Would they be willing to kill? Had they killed on this island. Miller. There was someone who should die.

Satisfied she leant down and picked up her bag. She slowly walked out of the room, taking one last look at the former pleasures of home. She gripped the door handle and pulled open the door. She juddered as bullets ripped into her and she slowly fell back, landing on the floor with a thud. Akiko stood holding the Uzi.

"Guess there's six of us now."


	47. Chapter 47: A day off

Chapter 47

A day off

Takamasa groaned as he slowly sat up. Stupid morning starts. Bloody school. He wiped his eyes and tried to find his watch.

"Hello sleepy."

"Arghh!" cried out Takamasa, slamming into the back of the bed. Jun stood up and laughed.

"You aren't very good when it comes to waking up early are you?" asked Jun.

"W-what are you doing here Jun? What's going on?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"School's closed for the day. They've got a bloody gas leak somewhere. We've got the day off. Shame I had to wake up early though."

"But what are you doing in my room? What's going on?" asked Takamasa, still confused and sleepy.

"I came here to tell you. Your dad let me in. He seemed particularly happy. Now you can do chores for him all day."

Takamasa sat upright. "You must be planning something right Jun?"

"Depends" replied Jun, "Who's asking?"

"One of your fellow slackers."

"Come on, we'd better get going" replied Jun. "We might be able to sneak past him."

---

Kasumi and Aya stood around waiting. The rest of the group should have arrived ten minutes ago, and yet they found themselves standing around there, deep in boredom when they should have been enjoying a rarity- a completely free day in which they had to achieve nothing at all.

"Good to see that you're making the most of this unique opportunity" said Yusuke, approaching the two girls.

"What are you talking about?" asked Aya dismissively.

"I saw your mock exam results" said Yusuke, wiggling his finger. "They were very disappointing. Especially when compared to a genius like me. You should be using this time to revise. Then you can hope to match your idol- me."

"Shut up Yusuke" said Aya, smacking the boy over the back of the head. "I could destroy you."

"I don't doubt that" whimpered Yusuke, grabbing his head tentatively. "You should give your older brother more respect."

"I will when he deserves it."

Yusuke grinned. "On day I'll show you. Your brother is a macho man."

"More like a cupcake."

"So, waiting for friends?"

Aya nodded, Kasumi mentioning some of the people.

"Well, not to butt in, but I did see them on my walk. They all seemed rather taken in by a group of boys. They certainly didn't seem to be planning on leaving anytime soon."

"I see" muttered Kasumi.

"However…well you don't have to worry. I won two tickets to see a new film at whatever time you choose. However you can only use each one once." He pulled out the tickets. "It's not really my sort of film, so you'd be better off with them."

"Yusuke…" said Kasumi.

Yusuke blushed slightly as Kasumi looked at him. "Well, might as well give them to someone who'd enjoy them. And this way Aya might not hit me again."

"Thanks bro" said Aya as the boy handed her the tickets. "But what are you doing?"

"Going over to Yohei's. Him, Ryo and a few others managed to get some drinks in. Well see you" he said before sprinting off.

"Strange boy" joked Aya.

---

Miller slowly walked along the pathway, worn trainers leading the boy forward. His hands rested in his pockets, as he hummed a faint tune. He enjoyed walking. He got time to himself, time to just think, imagine, and even sing songs. He found it a useful way to relax. Very therapeutic.

The streets were much less busy then normal. All the better. Fewer distractions to interrupt his thoughts. No annoying kids running around that he'd have to avoid. They'd run into him and he'd still get the blame. No old people to get stuck behind and walk at a snails pace. No annoyances.

And so here it was. So many years of school finished. So close to the end. Almost over. Regrets? He'd have to be stupid not to say he had no regrets. He had no friends. He'd merely existed through school. Too late he'd realized his father's views of the indigenous people were incorrect. Too late had it been to stop, seen as a racist, a bigot. Distrusted, disliked by most of the class. Still at least he now knew that it was wrong. He wouldn't dedicate his life to seeing himself as a higher class like his father. Soon school would be over. A new chance. A chance to finally joke and smile with others…talk inanely- just have friends.

He glanced down at his watch. Walking for over an hour. He also enjoyed getting some exercise. Only one major event on the horizon. That stupid school trip.

---

"Why don't you want to come?" asked Kana.

"I just don't think I'd enjoy it that much" replied Miki. "I'm just not really a party type of person. And everyone will be trying to look nice. I'd probably be out of place."

"Oh come on Miki, it's just a small group of us" said Rie, gripping Miki's arm.

"I don't know…"

"Ryo will be there" said Kana suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Miki.

"I think you do" said Kana, jabbing Miki.

Miki blushed and smiled. "Well…I guess I could go. It'd be an interesting experience."

"Especially if you and Ryo get busy huh?" asked Rie.

"What?!"

---

Dante slowly walked along the street. He'd yet to run into Kensuke, for which he was very grateful. But where the heck was Shoko? She said she'd meet him on this road. Her and Hiromi had planned on visiting a park, and thought he'd enjoy the relaxing scenery. He would. It was nice to have people who actually knew him.

"Hey Dante, over here" said Shoko smiling.

While attempting to remain dignified, Dante walked at pace towards the two girls.

"Hello there" he said.

So he'd be going to a park. He'd never really been around the girls out in public. He still felt slightly uncomfortable- Hiromi and Shoko both knew that. He knew how fast rumours could spread. But more so, he knew that Kensuke liked to be dominating, think that he had a full influence over Dante. Seeing his friend with girls (especially when he couldn't get a girlfriend) would probably anger Kensuke greatly. But Dante could deal with that. And if Kensuke threatened the girls…

…Dante would immediately know who to side with. And he would be defending, not attacking the girls.

---

Akiko sat chatting with Mari in the park.

"Do we really have to wait here?"

"Yeah Akiko- the boys will be here soon."

"But do we really need to do that? Do we always have to worry about boys and always try and meet them?"

"What else do you think we could do? Besides these guys have money- and they'll spend it on us if they think they can get in our pants. So lets make them _believe it _for a little while huh?"

"Sure" sighed Akiko. _Believe? _She knew if they were good looking enough, Mari would probably disappear for half an hour. She just hoped she wouldn't try anything stupid like that on the field trip.


	48. Chapter 48: Akiko’s last gleaming

Chapter 48

Akiko's last gleaming

Akiko walked over the body of Miki, stepping into the small building. Despite its size, this was in fact the largest building of a small collection that were built together in a straight line. She didn't really know what these buildings were for in the North of the island, but they offered her some cover. And she still had some ammunition left for her Uzi. There were five other people out there. Dante and the others had banded together. But she knew Miller wouldn't join them. Hopefully he'd kill a few, make her job easier.

She pulled Miki out of the way and closed the door, and moved a heavy desk in front of it. She walked away, the body resting beside the desk. She disappeared into another room and an arm juddered. Then the girls head turned and her eyes opened, making sure the girl was gone. She sat up, and silently thanked the Kevlar vest she was wearing. However she grimaced with pain. One bullet had deeply cut into the top of her shoulder, and another was lodged in her leg. She stood up and pulled a small gun Ryo had given to her shortly before Taeung had left with the weapons. She gripped it tightly and began to limp forwards. This one was for Ryo.

She was tiring herself out as she walked through the rooms, trying to find Akiko. She was walking slowly; trying to make sure no sound was made where she had to limp. She felt pain wrench her leg, and she had to focus on carefully placing her foot on the floor so nothing more then a faint creak was made. Where could that girl be? Why couldn't anything just be simple? She sighed. Ryo was dead, Yohei most of her class. There were only three people left who she now truly hoped escaped- Takamasa, Kasumi and Aya. Here she was, basically wishing death upon two people. However both Miller and Akiko had brought many deaths upon this island.

She reached the doorway into the final room. Miki tightly held the gun. This would be the first time she fired at close range. She'd shot at Miller- but she hadn't even been able to see him at that time. Now she might have to look Akiko straight in the eyes as she shot her. Gripping hold of the handle, she pushed against the door and stepped inside.

_Empty._

"What the fuck?"

Akiko rushed towards Miki holding the Uzi. Needless to say it didn't take much brain power to realize what was happening when she had returned to the front of the house to find a supposed dead body missing.

"I won't make the same mistake again" stated Akiko coolly before opening fire.

Miki barely had time to register a look of shock on her face before it was ripped apart by rapid gunfire.

---

"Which building is it?" asked Kasumi as the group ran towards the small collection of worn looking buildings.

"That one at the end" said Takamasa pointing, gripping the letter in his other hand.

They came to a halt as the sound of gunfire pierced the relative silence. Dante turned, gripping the shotgun. Takamasa looked across at him, not sure what to do. Dante turned back to Takamasa.

"Better just keep running for the building" he stated. "Go now, I'll cover you."

Takamasa nodded and sprinted towards the building, Kasumi and Aya following after him. Dante studied the shotgun keenly. What now if this had all been a dead end? There were only a few of them left. They wouldn't want to turn on each other. He could make the choice for them…he could beat Miller, beat Akiko.

"No. No I can't do that" he muttered to himself.

"Can't do what?" asked a female voice.

He turned, and yelled as a knife slashed across his face, ripping through one of his eyes. He fell to the floor, gripping his head in pain. The shotgun fell to the floor and bounced away. Akiko threw the bloodied knife away, the handle sticking up where the blade pierced the mud.

"Looks like I caught you by surprise again" she said, looking at the hand that covered the bloody eye- devoid of a little finger.

"Why…damn it Akiko why?"

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Dante. However you decided to be the noble gentleman, tell me to leave before picking up some new friends. You should have made it easy on them, let them die rather then have to turn against each other when the end comes."

"A-Akiko…"

"As bad as it is, that's the only way off of this island now. Last student standing. We've already managed to work our way through most of the class. There's only six of us left Dante. I've killed Miki. Miller. Me and you. The clueless trio. Five of us are all gathered here together. The chances for a winner are very high. And I want to make use of that" she said, pulling the Uzi from a blood covered bag.

"You're wrong!"

"Hmm?"

"Ta-Takamasa has a way off of this island. Why do you think we've been heading in this specific direction? Why do you think they actually allowed me to join with them? Because there's hope! There's a chance for the rest of us to escape."

"Really?" asked Akiko. "B-how? Is it true?"

"I promise you." He stretched out his hand. "I'll take you there. Drop the weapon, and we'll both join with Takamasa and the others."

Akiko lowered the Uzi tearfully. She was uncertain. Was this just a trick? She should kill him, she'd killed others she could still win! She looked down at Dante. "I'm s-sorry for hurting you."

"It's ok" said Dante, "Much worse has happened to other people." The image of the small girl, killed by Dante's machete passed through his mind. Killed by his own hands, blood on his hands, blood on his hands…

"Thank you Dante, thank-"

Akiko's voice cut out as her throat dissolved in a bloody mess. Dante was sprayed with blood, and he looked up at her as she looked down at him distraught, beaten. She tried to splutter out a word, but blood merely sputtered from the open wound. She stood, shaking for a moment as tears fell from her eyes. Finally she collapsed to the ground. She shuddered slightly as Dante lent back in shock. What the fuck was going on here? Akiko's eyes rolled back into her head.

_I'm sorry, so sorry… _

Dante reached across to the girl. Dead. Who'd done this? Takamasa? Perhaps he thought Akiko was about to kill him. No…that couldn't be it. Akiko had covered him with blood- her throat had been blown out towards him. She'd been shot from behind. Squinting through his one eye, he saw the figure move towards him. Miller lowered his weapon and waved. Dante reached out for the shotgun.

---

Gunshots half shocked Takamasa as he kicked down the door of the small building. They hadn't sounded anything at all like shotgun blasts. It sounded nothing like the gun Dante had. Surely now Dante wouldn't be stopped, not so close to the end. The four of them could escape. Miki…he was so sorry but it would probably lead to more deaths to try and rescue her.

"I'm so sorry Miki" he said aloud as he stepped into the building, climbing over the collapsed door. He signalled to Aya and Kasumi who followed him inside.

"Well, I guess this is it" muttered Aya. Takamasa nodded. Now they would find whether they had wasted their time- whether they were now doomed to die on this forsaken island.

"Kasumi, you take that room. Aya you look in that one" said Takamasa pointing. The two girls nodded and disappeared. The boy sprinted into the room opposite him and desperately began searching through the small area, chucking paper and odd stationary out of the way. He stopped, swearing. "Nothing here damn it! I bet it's all just a trap. I bet there's nothing here at all."

"Taka?" asked Aya, standing behind the boy.

"Yeah?" muttered a dispirited Takamasa, who didn't bother to face the girl.

"I hate to interrupt your moping but Kasumi's just found a load of sterilized syringes and a note."

Takamasa stood up in an instant, a wide grin dissolving the look of despair. "Well let's get going then" he said eagerly.

He followed Aya into another room, where Kasumi crouched besides a box containing a large number of syringes. There was more then enough there for the trio- though Takamasa was certain there wasn't a large enough number for each member of his class. Whoever had planned this had decided students would die during this game. Kasumi handed Takamasa a small note.

_Congratulations. I hope there is a large number of you converged in this room. The serum is to be injected into a vein in the arm, located at the elbow, just like a blood sample. It's effects last thirty seconds, long enough for the collar to deactivate and become loose. However never forget you are being monitored. For a person suddenly die would be suspicious. _

Takamasa quickly scrawled something on the paper. _You two go first._ He pulled out the gun Jun had handed him, and checked the safety. He handed both of the girls a syringe.

"I hope my acting skills are good" he whispered to the two. Aya nodded in agreement. Kasumi walked into the next room to provide more time. Aya held the syringe to her arm. Takamasa prepared himself.

"You stupid fucking bitch! You really thought there was a way off of here?"

"Taka…please Taka!"

"Those stupid bastards out there are taking care of each other! All I have to do is kill two unarmed girls. I'm going to win this game for Jun! Then I'll be a fucking celebrity huh?" He pointed the gun to the left of Aya.

---

Arai pulled off the cheap headphones before the gunshot. The young technician next to him didn't bother, and yelled as the loud sound rang out through the headphones. Arai turned to Kobayashi who stood watching the numerous screens of data and maps.

"We seem to have two battles going on at the moment" said Arai.

"That does seem to be true."

"One casualty from each so far. Akiko and Aya have joined Miki. Four students seem to be left. Three boys, one girl. Seems certain to be a male winner unless Miss Kasumi has something up her sleeve" said Arai, watching as the small dot representing Takamasa approached Kasumi. The cameras may have been gone, but they could still follow movements. Aya was still on the floor.

"Looks like we'll have three soon" mused Kobayashi.

Arai stuck a thumb up confirming that as another gunshot caused the technician to yell out again.

---

The two collars rested on the cold ground as Takamasa pointed to a small cover. Aya and Kasumi reached it, and slowly pulled it up, trying to ensure the metal cover made as little sound as possible. Takamasa stood close to Kasumi's collar, as though observing his handiwork. Finally, in disbelief Aya looked up.

"You want us to get back to the mainland via a sewer?" she asked.

"Looks like you'll literally be in the shit" whispered Takamasa. Slowly the two girls climbed down, Aya moaning. He silently wished them good luck, and replaced the metal cover. As he walked away the girls began to walk away, splashing through the putrid liquid.

Takamasa slowly walked towards the small door of the building. He stared out of the window. Dante stood still, watching someone approach him. A dead body rested beside him. Takamasa gripped Jun's gun.

He glanced up as one of the speakers outside crackled into life. "Congratulations to our three remaining competitors. But remember there is no silver or bronze in this game. You're all together now, so lets go out with a bang huh. Good luck Mr Miller, Mr Adachi and Mr Yabuki."

_Himself, Dante, Miller. _Three people left.

This would be over soon.


	49. Chapter 49: Endgame

Chapter 49

Endgame

Miller marched across to Dante, holding up his weapon and firing, ripping apart Dante's hand as he reached for the shotgun. He finally stopped slightly in front of Dante, looking down at the boy. Miller laughed weary, wiping cold sweat from his forehead.

"So I guess this is it then huh Dante" said Miller.

"Looks like it" said Dante, staring at the dead Akiko. He just hoped the others had escaped, he hoped that they were quickly getting as far away as possible. But at this moment in time Takamasa was still here, a target for Miller. Why had that idiot stayed here? Damn it the boy should just have gone. Should have left him here. Sure it would have meant Miller winning, but at least three people would have been able to escape.

"Looks like you're probably going to win."

"Definitely" said Miller allowing himself to look up at the sky. "Unless your friend Takamasa has some kind of surprise it would seem as though I'm certain to win. Though by the sounds of it he killed those two bitches. Guess you had some misplaced faith there Dante."

"Yeah" said Dante grinning slightly. But at the same time- how did he know that the boy hadn't merely killed the girls and was waiting for an opportunity to kill whoever survived this fight? No, he knew he couldn't allow himself to think like that, Takamasa wouldn't do something like that, he was certain of it.

"Well, bye then" said Miller.

Dante nodded, and pushed himself out of the way as Miller fired, grimacing as he held up Akiko's body, feeling it judder as bullets ripped into the back. Pushing himself along with the stump of his destroyed hand he reached out and gripped the shotgun. He grunted as a bullet ripped into his shoulder, but pulled up the shotgun and fired. Miller yelled as his foot exploded in a mess of leather, blood muscle and bone. The ragged stump was placed back down on the floor, Miller trying to remain standing.

"Fuck!" called out Miller.

"Whoops" said Dante, "Looks like if you do survive you may find yourself a cripple. Hope you didn't have many plans."

"I'll kill you" said Miller, opening fire again. The last few bullets left the gun, striking Akiko and Dante as Miller struggled to aim, feeling dizzy from the pain in his foot. Dante grunted as he felt bullets pass into him, ripping through his stomach.

Miller was out of ammunition. Dante tried the shotgun, but only heard a faint _click._ He placed his hand and stump down on the floor and pushed himself up, swaying as he tried to stand, and feeling three burning wounds in his torso. The two boys stood staring at one another. Neither even past the age of twenty, both looked set to die. Over thirty young lives extinguished in three days. Almost an entire class brutally murdered by friends, bullies and classmates.

Both stood, shaking slightly as wounds began to overpower them, both knowing the end was now here. Miller allowed his gun to fall to the floor.

"So then" said Dante.

"I tell you this" said Miller laughing. "If I could do it all again, I wouldn't come on this fucking trip."

"Yeah" said Dante breathing heavily.

"Looks like my family is about to die out" laughed Miller. "I killed my father myself."

"Right" said Dante, holding his side. He stumbled forwards slightly.

"Who would have thought it?" said Miller. "Who'd have thought that bloody Takamasa would win this?"

"I guess life must be full of surprises" replied Dante.

"Yeah, you can say that again. So what now?" asked Miller.

Dante focused on Miller with his startling blue eyes, a look of pure concentration. "I hand Takamasa his win."

"Huh?"

Miller watched in shock surprise as Dante charged him, moving back slightly, almost fearfully as the boy rushed towards him. Dante uncharacteristically yelled out as he tried to ignore the burning pains as he rushed towards Miller. He struck with a punch, Miller then jabbing his hand into Dante's stomach, pain shooting across the gunshot wounds. Both tried to hit one another feebly, weakened by their wounds and the drain of the past three days.

Dante knew he didn't have enough to finish Miller and surprised the boy by merely pushing him back. Miller tried to force him back, but the pain of digging the remains of his foot into the ground meant it was futile. With only one leg to use, Dante easily pushed the boy back.

"Dante, think of what you are doing!" said Miller as both of their collars began beeping.

"I am" said Dante. "Goodbye."

With almost the last of his strength Dante pushed Miller away, the boy yelling out as he fell off of the cliff a short distance away from the buildings. Miller didn't fall for long, falling into a thick set of branches. Still the collar continued beeping as Dante crawled away.

Miller looked down at the ocean. If he landed down there, he'd be out of this danger zone area. He grinned as the branch fell away. He could land in the sea and have enough time to try and finish off the final two- one was dying anyway. With a faint yell he fell again as the branch snapped.

The collar continued beeping.

"Well shi-"

The collar exploded vaporising Miller's neck. The remains of his head, blown away from his lower jaw continued to fall into the sea as his mangled body smacked into the cliff side, bones snapping as it smashed along the rocks to the beach below.

Above Takamasa rushed across to Dante as he lay on the floor looking upwards.

"Dante?!" asked Takamasa. Dante slowly turned his head and looked at his companion.

"Miller is gone. Looks like you're the winner" he said weakly.

"Dante…"

He held out a small object. "This might come in handy" he said.

"A g-grenade?" asked Takamasa. Dante had pulled it away from Miller- ready for use.

"D-did you do it?" he asked. "Did the others escape?"

Takamasa nodded and Dante smiled. The smile remained as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he died. Takamasa sat beside Dante, holding the boy as Arai's voice rang out.

"Congratulations boy number seven, Takamasa Adachi, you are the victor of this battle royale event!"

---

Already many of the soldiers had left. The evacuation had begun shortly after five competitors remained. Many had families to go to, or simply had had enough of being stuck on this island for three days. A few technicians, Arai and Kobayashi were all that remained. The teacher slowly approached the soldier.

"Mr Arai."

"Mr Kobayashi."

"Do you think it would be a good idea for you to leave?" asked the teacher. "Takamasa might be a bit paranoid, and the presence of soldiers might unnerve him."

"I guess there wouldn't be any harm, but…"

"Don't worry Mr Arai, I can take care of myself."

"Good luck Kobayashi. And don't forget you have media deals to fulfil- the teacher of a battle royale class. Of course, you will be paid well for it."

"Thank you Mr Arai" said Kobayashi as the soldier and technicians left. He sat in silence for a moment before grabbing an AK-47 from a weapons cabinet and slowly began to walk out of the room.

---

"There's no way off of this island" whispered Kasumi. "What are we supposed to do now?" she asked.

Aya was silent. The tunnel had led directly underneath the main building. There had been two routes- one lower down which merely stopped just above the sea, the sewage slowly trickling into the sea below. The other led underneath the building. They stood waiting by a large access panel.

"I guess we wait until the others leave and then try to swim."

"Can we make that distance?" asked Kasumi.

"I don't know" replied Aya. She just didn't know what to do next. They'd escaped the game, were no longer at risk from it- but now they were trapped beneath the very headquarters of the game. Any number of soldiers could be walking above them, ready to rip them to shreds if the opportunity arose.

Both turned in shock as a grinding sound came from the left of them. They stood and watched in horror as the access panel opened, and was pulled away. They backed away as Kobayashi stood before them holding a gun, the man blocking the only exit.

"So then, three students still remain" said Kobayashi, "Not one."

"Mr Kobayashi please!" said Kasumi holding up her hands. "Just…"

"Quiet girl" replied Kobayashi. "I must say I didn't think Takamasa would just turn against you like that. All seemed a bit too much, a bit like acting. However I guess it is my job to ensure we only have one winner."

Aya closed her eyes as Kobayashi pulled down on the trigger. She stood waiting as nothing happened. Finally she looked up to see Kobayashi standing in front of her.

"I guess I forgot to load it" he commented.

…

…"_Don't worry Mr Kobayashi, you were too good for your wife" said Jun as Kasumi offered him some flowers…_

… "_I'll try and do my best Mr Kobayashi" said Ryo, "I'll do you proud out there…"_

… "_Thank you for all your help" said Taeung…_

… "_Well we figured your family wouldn't throw you a birthday party, so we decided to" said Takamasa._

"_It isn't a problem is it sir?" asked Kasumi._

"_No no, of course not" said Kobayashi hiding the tears…_

"You all treated me like a human being. I loved all of you…I tried to think of some way to get you out of this. But if I warned you I'd be killed and you'd be tracked down…if I tried to interfere I'd be killed and you'd still have to take part. All I could do was give you a way to get away from that place." He bowed his head. "Three, only three made it though. The soldiers have left. Wait in the cellar until I come for you. All of us are leaving this forsaken island."

---

"So how does it feel to be a victor?" asked Kobayashi, "A true winner."

"Yeah, great" muttered Takamasa.

"Yes surviving as _almost _all of your class was wiped out. Surviving where thirty nine others failed."

"Huh?" asked Takamasa.

Kobayashi pretended to ignore Takamasa. "Winning while helping two girls to escape, wanting to have saved more."

"Sir?" asked Takamasa cautiously.

"I found two of your friends. Both are safe, both are waiting for you Takamasa. Oh don't look so shocked, who did you think left you the message?" asked Kobayashi.

"Well…" Takamasa paused in shock as a gunshot rang out. Kobayashi fell back in surprise, gripping his chest. Arai stepped forwards holding a pistol.

"If there's one thing I hate, it's cheaters" said Arai coolly. "Cheaters of the system."

"But I…"

"Quiet boy. Only one person is to leave here. Since I don't feel like having a failure I offer you a choice- you can go free and I kill your friends."

Takamasa paused. Kobayashi his teacher was dying. His best friend was dead, almost all of his other friends dead. But he still had the chance to rebuild his life…

"I'll take you to them" said Takamasa.

"Very good boy" replied Arai.

…A chance to rebuild his life with Aya the girl he loved, and Kasumi who had saved his life.

"Mr Arai?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I don't like either."

"And that is…?"

"Bastards."

Ignoring the tiredness Takamasa pulled out the grenade. Not expecting Arai to react so quickly he was at a loss as to what to do. Surprising himself he gripped hold of Arai's belt, pulled the trousers away and dropped the live grenade down. He kicked the man away and ducked behind a leather chair.

Arai reached down trying to grip the grenade. He paused as he realized he had no chance.

"So this is it?"

He screamed as the grenade exploded, vaporising his crotch and digging shards of shrapnel deep into his lower body, ripping through flesh and muscle, digging into bone. He coughed, spluttering up blood, before falling to the floor.

Takamasa slowly stood up, legs trembling beneath him. He looked across at Arai, making sure the man was dead.

"F-fucker" said the boy.

He then ran across to Kobayashi, crouching down.

"G-go get Kasumi and Aya" said the man.

"What about…"

"I'm dead. Just one more thing to do" he said.

"Thank you" said Takamasa standing up. "I won't let them down. We'll all live, for our friends" said the boy. Kobayashi nodded and stood up as Takamasa ran to find his friends.

The game was over.


	50. Epilogue

Epilogue

"It has been four days, and the nation is still shocked at the events that unfolded at the end of the Battle Royale event" said the newsreader. "Champion Takamasa Adachi barely had time to acknowledge his success before being gunned down by his teacher. The supervisor of the event was also killed by Kobayashi, who then burned both, destroying the entire second floor, before dying in the arms of a soldier. The entire island has been ransacked, a protest group stealing the bodies of the competitors before the authorities could claim them. The entire settlement was burnt to the ground, having seen several events prior to this shocking conclusion. With the loss of the champion, this loss of forty two lives may almost be seen as pointless.

'Officials have moved quickly to deny that this will mean the next Battle Royale event will be denied."

---

_The Republic of Greater East Asia was not the place for a teenager to live. One day he'd get some money and leave this place- possibly heading for America or Europe. Anywhere but here._

The cool wind slowly blew across his face as he stood beside the two girls. The boat would arrive soon. A tiny little cruiser that took people to Europe. A few days and they'd be in Eastern Europe. From there they'd make their way to a new home, possibly even America.

"It's over isn't it?" asked Kasumi.

"The game is now" replied Takamasa. "However now we have a new challenge."

He paused as the shadowy figure he'd been watching stepped towards them pulled out a gun. He pointed it towards Aya.

"Your money. Now."

Surprising the man and Kasumi, Takamasa reached out and grabbed the gun, pointing it at the dishevelled man. They stood in silence for a few moments, before the man laughed.

"Ha boy, you wouldn't even know how to use something like that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah kid. And why would you?"

"Because I have a promise to keep" said Takamasa looking across at Kasumi and Aya. He'd helped two people. He hadn't let Jun down, he'd done just as his friend said.

A faint grin slowly crossed Takamasa's face.

_Live. _


End file.
